


La Profecía

by Huffle_Punk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffle_Punk/pseuds/Huffle_Punk
Summary: EL AU medieval/fantástico de AshexKatarina que nadie pidió, pero que me complace en presentar.La reina es capturada y por ella piden una recompensa cuantiosa que pone en movimiento los engranajes del destino. Ashe es una muchacha solitaria que vive como caza-recompensas. Katarina es una guerrera fuerte y fiel a su tierra. En medio, una profecía que las acercará de maneras que nunca pudieron preveer.(Yeah, I suck at this)





	1. Ashe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son campeones de League of Legends. Lo tomé prestados para intentar subsanar la horrible falta de parejas LGBT+ que actualmente existe en el Lore oficial.

**Prólogo**

Algira se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el sur, sabía que allí se encontraba un campamento de guerreros leales a la corona, pero después de la persecución no estaba segura si aquel camino era el correcto. Su caballo se estaba agotando y sus perseguidores se acercaban cada vez más.

Aquellos hombres los habían emboscado apenas habían llegado a las orillas del río Thiótika, que cruzaba el reino de Vanaheim en su extremo oeste.

Hacía tiempo que se había separado de su cohorte, los soldados que estaban allí para protegerla habían caído en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y las damas que la acompañaban arriesgaron sus vidas para que ella escapara. Aún podía oír los gritos desgarradores de una de ellas que, al parecer, había sido alcanzada por aquellos monstruos. Y monstruos era la mejor forma de describirlos.

Jinetes vestidos con pesadas armaduras oscuras y fuertemente armados habían aparecido frente a ellos esa tranquila tarde en su paseo por la campiña del reino. Parecía que habían salido del mismísimo infierno.

Atacaron directamente a los guardias que iban con ellas. Uno de los jinetes gritaba órdenes a los demás en todo momento, Algira intuyó que sería su jefe y en parte tenía razón. Su voz se elevó por sobre la calma de la arboleda, a la que minutos antes habían ingresado en su persecución, cuando ordenó a dos de sus guerreros que se abalanzaran sobre el blanco corcel de la reina.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de la mujer cuando oyó la voz de su perseguidor mientras instaba a su caballo a aumentar la velocidad de la huida.

Algira no sabía por qué la perseguían, no creía haber hecho nada en contra de nadie como para que desearan su muerte tan fervientemente. Pero no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, daría su vida y mucho más para proteger al hijo que llevaba dentro.

La reina había llegado al final del bosque, a su derecha se encontraban las colinas y delante el valle de Vanaheim, una extensión de espacio verde y descampado. Había equivocado el rumbo, no tenía lugar donde esconderse allí y los jinetes continuaban acercándose. Pero no cabía más opción que seguir adelante. Tensó el cuerpo sobre el caballo blanco que la llevaba y se preparó para lo peor.

Escuchó el ruido de los cascos de los caballos de aquellos hombres acercándose. Sentía como se estremecía la tierra detrás de ella.

El sol de la tarde, que aquel día gozaba de todo su esplendor estival, comenzó a oscurecerse. Enormes nubes de tormenta empezaron a tapar la luz solar, sumergiendo por completo al valle de Vanaheim en una prematura oscuridad. Un color grisáceo tiñó todo lo que, momentos antes, había sido de un verde intenso.

Gotas de sudor corrieron por la sien de Algira al tiempo que dos jinetes flanqueaban su corcel, un tercero pasó a toda velocidad y siguió galopando delante de ella. Estaba rodeada.

**Capítulo 1 - Ashe**

Entre la espesura de un bosque apartado, una chica menuda pero de andar erguido y orgulloso caminaba en silencio. Se dirigía lentamente hacia el pueblo más cercano, justo al norte del bosque de Greiss, donde ella vivía. En el extremo más nórdico del continente, la parte más alejada de la bulliciosa ciudad capital del reino de Vanaheim.

Hacía ya casi tres meses que se había recluido en su pequeña casita en aquel lugar inhabitado. Pero ya era tiempo de cazar nuevamente, además, la vida sedentaria no le sentaba bien. Aunque amaba la tranquilidad de la naturaleza y el silencio sabio de sus libros, por su cuerpo corría sangre aventurera y no podía ignorar su llamado.

Mientras sorteaba un par de frondosos árboles para dar con el camino al pueblo, recordaba su presa anterior. Un ladronzuelo de poca monta que había osado robarle a un adinerado comerciante de una aldea vecina. El comerciante había fijado precio sobre la cabeza de aquel hombre y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Lo capturó, fue presa fácil. No estaba interesada en hacer justicia por el robo, le servía la recompensa y por eso entregó el ladrón a las autoridades. Lo que hicieran con él la tenía sin cuidado y las monedas de oro le valieron sus merecidos tres meses de descanso.

Porque eso era lo que Ashe hacía, era una caza recompensas, y una muy hábil. Vivía en paz con el mundo, si el mundo tenía paz con ella.

Se creía una chica simple, como cualquier otra; apenas pasada la barrera de los veinte años se sabía dueña orgullosa de un carácter difícil de llevar.

Al salir de bosque de Greiss bajó la capucha de su capa para recibir de lleno el sol en su rostro, en las espesuras del bosque la luz solar era muy difícil de encontrar.

Sus ojos tenían el color de un cielo que anuncia tormentas y una nariz pequeña y respingada que le confería aquel aire de orgullosa guerrera, pero su belleza se veía opacada por una sombra lóbrega que descendía sobre ella. Alguien que la conociera bien sabría que era por su pasado, esa historia que le pesaba tanto y de la que aún no había conseguido desprenderse del todo. Pero nadie la conocía bien, la única persona que lo había hecho, la había abandonado hacia cinco años. La vejez se había llevado al único ser a quien ella pudo llamar familia, ahora estaba sola. Aunque ya no le importaba, sabía valerse por sus propios medios y hasta el más entrenado de los caballeros del reino debería temerle.

Una leve brisa que ascendía desde el poblado, el cual se alcanzaba a divisar a lo lejos, agitó su rubio cabello ondulado. La ráfaga de aire le trajo los olores del caserío y desató recuerdos en su mente que ella intentó suprimir sin mucho éxito. Recordó esa mañana de invierno que se encontró sola en la plaza principal de un pueblo alejado, era pequeña, aún no tenía cinco años. Era el primer recuerdo que poseía, nada antes de eso era claro en su memoria.

Los habitantes del pueblo no notaron cuando Ashe entró a la placita principal. Mercaderes y campesinos ofrecían sus productos a la gente que circulaba por allí, madres con sus hijos regateaban los precios de las verduras y otras mercancías, los niños corrían entre los puestitos a riesgo de tumbar alguno, cientos de voces se elevaban por sobre la niebla matutina que ya empezaba a disiparse.

Ashe siguió caminado, a ella no le interesaban esas cosas, nunca se detenía a mirar a la gente que transitaba por entre los puestos. Su visita al pueblo tenía como objetivo encontrar a su próxima presa, algún infeliz que había cometido un error por el que las autoridades de cierta aldea hayan puesto precio sobre su cabeza. Lo capturaría, lo entregaría y, con algo de suerte, conseguiría suficientes monedas como para recluirse un buen período en su bosque, donde la tranquilidad era reina y señora.

A medida que recorría las calles del pueblo, Ashe escuchaba atentamente los murmullos y rumores que se esparcían en esquinas y callejones. Eran su principal fuente de información. Tres meses atrás, en un rincón alejado del caserío, había oído como dos hombres, ancianos campesinos, comentaban con cierta displicencia lo ocurrido con el ladrón que osaba robarle a uno de los señores más importantes de la comarca. Solo tuvo que recorrer un par de poblados aledaños para dar con aquel hombre. Estaba escondido entre las colinas que lindaban con el extremo norte del río Thiótika y Ashe no tuvo que utilizar más que algunos golpes para convencerlo de que se rindiera.

Siguió caminando. Cerca de la capilla del pueblo, un grupo de jóvenes, que apenas podían describirse como adolescentes, estaba reunido bajo un frondoso árbol. El sol ya iluminaba completamente la aldea y llenaba de vida las pequeñas casitas que rodeaban la plaza principal. Algunos niños correteaban al final de la calle y sus voces llenaban la brisa matinal con la algarabía juvenil que emanaba de sus risas. Pero la brisa llevó a los oídos de Ashe algo más que las risas de los chiquillos. La palabra _recompensa_ fue claramente captada por la chica entre los ruidos de la aldea. Provenía de la base del árbol que Ashe había pasado momentos atrás, ese grupo de jóvenes la había pronunciado haciendo que ella se volteara para escuchar mejor.

Fingió estar interesada en las telas que ofrecía una señora regordeta en uno de los puestos de la calle; cosa impensable para ella en un día normal, manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para lograr conseguir algo más de información.

"Es todo mentira" afirmaba el más pequeño, de ojos muy azules. "No creo que hayan secuestrado a la reina, el ejército del rey es muy poderoso, ¿Quién osaría hacerle frente?"

"Cualquiera que supiera cuando hacerlo" le contestó otro de los muchachos, estaba recostado en el tronco del árbol y con los ojos cerrados analizaba la situación "Dicen que ocurrió durante el paseo vespertino de la reina, unos veinte hombres los sorprendieron cuando llegaron al río bordeando las montañas Naros y se la llevaron"

"¿Veinte hombres?" preguntó un tercero que se encontraba acostado en un colchón de hierbas bajo el árbol "Nosotros podemos con ellos, si la recompensa es lo que aseguran, los mataría yo mismo"

Su actitud desafiante enfureció a Ashe. Aquel joven tenía una contextura que no asustaría ni a una niña de seis años, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a veinte hombres por una cantidad, al parecer desorbitante, de oro.

 _No tienen idea de lo que es matar a alguien por dinero_ , pensó Ashe para sí.

"¿Te gusta, querida?" la dueña del puestito notó como la chica observaba el recorte de tela fijamente. "Es de buena calidad. Te harías un vestido muy bonito"

"¿Vestido?" preguntó Ashe. El comentario de la dueña del puesto la tomó por sorpresa. Ella no usaba vestidos bajo ningún punto de vista, eran totalmente incómodos, pero la señora frente a ella irradiaba tanta bondad que la obligó a contestarle con una amabilidad inusual en ella. "Quizás en otra ocasión"

Le sonrió. Esa mujer le caía bien.

Lentamente, casi distraídamente, se fue acercando a los chicos que aún seguían conversando.

"¿Dónde creen que se la habrán llevado?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"Los ancianos dijeron algo de Vali" le respondió el más pequeño. "Pero eso está muy lejos"

"No sólo está muy lejos. Está cerca de Duatros, yo no me arriesgaría a llegar hasta allí. "Subrayó el joven que estaba recostado al árbol. "Esa ciudad es demasiado..., no sé... salvaje."

"Es cierto, dicen que allí entrenan a guerreros muy poderosos" afirmó el pequeño.

Ashe sonrió mientras se alejaba, se había hecho cargo de un par de esos guerreros tan poderosos, era solo su fama lo que asustaba. Lo único útil que consiguió de aquella conversación era la certeza de necesitar más información al respecto.

Con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se reunían las autoridades del pueblo y sus dudas fueran contestadas sin siquiera preguntar. Uno de los ancianos martillaba a duras penas un pergamino en la cartelera de noticias de la aldea, el papel confirmaba todo lo que Ashe había oído. La reina había sido capturada y el rey ofrecía cincuenta mil monedas de oro a quien la devolviera al castillo sana y salva.

Ashe sabía que no sería tarea fácil, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Si lo conseguía podría vivir sin complicaciones en su bosque por mucho tiempo. Si no lo hacía… Se encogió de hombros. Realmente no tenía nada que perder. Miró una vez más el pergamino y pensó en su próximo destino, el bosque de Vali.  
La plaza principal empequeñecía a sus espaldas mientras, mentalmente, hacía los preparativos para la travesía.  
Esta vez, el viaje sería más largo de lo habitual, tendría que cruzar el Gran Mar para alcanzar el bosque, sin contar que primero debía llegar a Gorban, la aldea de pescadores desde donde zarparía. También necesitaría un barco. _Demonios_ , pensó, _¿Cómo conseguiré un bote, o algo que flote lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar el mar?_

Se preocuparía por eso luego, siempre podría ir de polizón en algún pesquero, lo primero que debía hacer era reunir sus cosas, y encontrar el mapa que Freyr le había dejado, eso era muy importante.

* * *

La reina, Algira, despertó de un sueño muy pesado. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido antes, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida.

La visión se le fue aclarando lentamente. Cuando la reina reconoció donde se encontraba, todo volvió dolorosamente a su memoria. Recordó que los jinetes que habían interceptado su cohorte lograron rodearla cuando había alcanzado el valle de Vanaheim. Luego, oscuridad.

Se incorporó a duras penas, sentía un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¿Se encuentra bien, mi querida reina?" una voz melosa llegó desde lo alto de una escalera gigantesca que se elevaba más allá de donde la dolorida Algira podía alcanzar a ver. Una figura encapuchada comenzó a descender.

Algira observó a su alrededor. Se hallaba en un lugar oscuro, apenas un par de antorchas iluminaban la escalera que estaba frente a ella y el sitio donde se encontraba inmovilizada, encadenada a un muro de roca sólida. Parecía estar bajo tierra ya que ninguna ventana filtraba luz exterior.

"Le pregunté si se encontraba bien" la voz del encapuchado, que continuaba descendiendo lentamente, perdió parte de su encanto inicial.

"¿Quién desea saberlo?" repuso Algira. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a hombres peligrosos, sabía cómo controlar a tipos como éste.

"Un humilde servidor, mi reina. ¿Sabe? Usted es muy importante para nosotros. Lamento profundamente que mis caballeros no hayan sido muy... amables, es que su entrenamiento no les permite buenos modales"

"Tampoco considero _buenos modales_ el tener encadenada a una reina contra una pared, bajo tierra" respondió Algira sin dejarse intimidar. La figura encapuchada se acercó riendo por lo bajo, pero aún entre las sombras.

"Me alegra que aún posea su sentido del humor, su alteza. Sepa que aquí no corre peligro, nuestra meta no es hacerle daño. Tenemos objetivos más importantes."

"Conseguir el reino" la reina no usó un tono necesariamente interrogativo. "Mi esposo no les otorgará el reino tan fácilmente, tendrá a su ejército tocándole las puertas en cualquier momento."

"No hará tal cosa…, si es que quiere verla de nuevo con vida." le aclaró aquel hombre. "O a su hijo."

Algira se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo lo supo?. Era un embarazo pequeño y muy pocos dentro del castillo, personas muy allegadas a la corona, sabían de él.

"Si, mi querida reina, sé lo del niño que gesta. No se sorprenda. Es un niño destinado a grandes cosas."

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Algira, aunque sabía de qué estaba hablando. La hechicera a la que habían consultado les dijo que esperaban un niño. Además, le había contado que veía grandes hazañas en el camino del heredero al trono de Vanaheim, que tendría un destino grandioso.

"Se lo diré si realmente quiere saberlo" se acercó a una de las antorchas y se quitó la capucha de la túnica negra que llevaba. Su rostro resplandeció a la luz del fuego que bailaba frente a él. Algira ahogó un grito de espanto. Su rostro tenía una visible cicatriz que le surcaba la cara desde la ceja izquierda hasta el borde inferior derecho de su boca. Sus ojos poseían un etéreo brillo de maldad que hasta el más aguerrido de sus hombres temía.

"¡Jericho Swain!" exclamó la reina. "Nunca te creí capaz, exijo que me digas la verdad, ¿qué quieres de mí?"

"No se asuste, alteza. Su hijo será quién me ayude a conseguir lo que quiero."

"¿Acaso quieres incorporar el reino de Vanaheim a tus tierras?" gimió Algira, cuyo valor había disminuido notablemente, la maldad del ser frente a ella la había socavado. "Podemos hacer un acuerdo, nos dejas en libertad y Jarvan te dará los dominios que quieras."

Jericho volvió a reír.

Rodeó a la reina con pasos lentos pero decididos. Intentaba intimidarla. Ella, ahora, no levantaba la vista, rehusaba su mirada.

"Dudo que a mi viejo amigo, Jarvan, le importe algo más que su reino. Además, mi querida reina," le susurró al oído "no quiero algunas tierras. Lo quiero todo."

"""

El camino de vuelta a casa le tomó menos de lo pensado, _Los regresos siempre parecen más cortos,_ pensó Ashe, mientras sorteaba el último recodo y divisaba su casa.

Había pasado todo el camino meditando sobre lo que iba a hacer. Rescatar a una reina no era trabajo fácil. Quién la haya secuestrado debía tener poderosas razones para hacerlo, y un buen ejército que lo respalde. No era como atrapar a un ladronzuelo de monedas.

Pero Ashe no estaba interesada en enfrentarse a dicho ejército. Encontraría a la reina, la rescataría y la devolvería al rey antes de que el supuesto captor se diera cuenta. Solo necesitaba idear un plan.

Por lo pronto, su meta era llegar al bosque de Vali y ver que pistas recogía en el camino.

Empacó sus cosas. No llevaba mucho equipaje, cazaría la comida en el camino. Guardó el viejo mapa de Freyr. Tomó su arco y la ojiva de flechas, esperaba no necesitarlas. Miró nuevamente la humilde choza que había compartido por tantos años con Freyr, tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a verla, pero se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza rápidamente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando algo llamó su atención.

El brillo de una espada captó su mirada.

Era lo único que tenía de cuando era pequeña, sus padres se la habían dejado, o al menos eso creía. Era más liviana que cualquiera que haya tenido en sus manos y su empuñadura estaba recamada en oro y plata, en el centro brillaba un pequeño rubí, realzado por la luz que se colaba por una rendija de la ventana. Pero no la usaba, le traía malos recuerdos, mejor dicho, la falta de ellos era lo que la hacía sentir insegura. Ashe odiaba ese sentimiento. La empacó. No sabía para qué, pero sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca y la inexplicable seguridad de que la usaría. Era un sentimiento que perduraba, aun cuando había intentado venderla unos años atrás.

* * *

La tarde avanzaba cuando Ashe decidió interrumpir su marcha. El sol comenzaba a esconderse entre las copas de los árboles y la noche intentaba ocupar su lugar. Había tomado la dirección contraria a la que siguió esa mañana, cuando se dirigió a la aldea en busca de su presa, allí, el bosque de Greiss, se volvía más espeso y tenebroso.

No se preocupó demasiado por la cena, algunas frutas recolectadas en el camino bastaron. Era cazadora, pero no carnívora por excelencia. Se ocupó de hacer una buena fogata, eso mantendría alejadas a las alimañas y otras rarezas del lugar.

Cuando el cielo estuvo colmado de estrellas, Ashe se recostó. Retomaría su camino en las primeras horas del alba por lo que sería bueno descansar.

Había pasado poco tiempo cuando Ashe se despertó sobresaltada. El motivo fue el crujir de las hojas secas. Pero el fuego empujaba las sombras y las hacía más densas a su alrededor, no podía ver nada. Volvió a oír el ruido, percibió movimientos. Eran muchos.

"Quédate tranquila, niña" La voz de un hombre se oyó desde la negrura de la noche y poco a poco se fue revelando a la luz de la fogata. "No intentes nada estúpido, solo nos llevaremos tus cosas y... bueno, nos divertiremos un rato."

Ashe sonrió, no sabían con quien se habían metido.

Otros diez hombres emergieron al claro donde la joven había encendido el fogón. _Bandidos, seguramente_ , especuló Ashe mientras se acercaba lentamente a su espada, definitivamente no esperaba usarla tan pronto, pero la situación no ameritaba el arco y las flechas.

"Supongamos que dejo que tomen mis cosas" dijo Ashe "¿Prometen no hacerme daño?"

Podía jugar muy bien a la damisela en apuros, aunque no le gustara. Era pequeña y de rostro angelical. Nadie creería que era una caza recompensas.

"Seguirás viva cuando nos vayamos, si a eso te refieres" le respondió el ladrón.

"Eso no es suficiente" contestó Ashe y rápidamente desenvainó la espada.

La chica era demasiado ágil para once hombres grandes y pesados. Al principio se rieron de ella, pero luego empezaron a caer.

Ashe fue directamente contra el que le había hablado. Supuso que sería su jefe así que se deshizo de él primero, los demás no sabrían que hacer. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que el bandido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, hasta que se vio atravesado de lado a lado por una espada. El resto de los hombres, entre sorprendidos y enfurecidos, se lanzaron al unísono contra ella.

El primero que la alcanzó sufrió un doloroso corte en el brazo derecho, que lo dejó fuera de combate. Ashe se volteó y el ladrón que se acercaba por su derecha solo alcanzó a ver el resplandor de la espada iluminada por el fuego, luego una gran herida surcó su vientre. Propinó un par de golpes a dos hombres que se habían quedado atónitos por la rudeza de la mujer, sacándolos de su camino. El resto fue tarea fácil, habían huido.

Cuando quiso acordar, ya no había ladrones a su alrededor, solo se dejaba oír el gemido del último hombre malherido alejándose, la noche había recuperado su quietud.

Pero habían logrado herirla. En el tumulto de golpes, uno de ellos se las había ingeniado para hacerle sentir el rigor de su cuchillo. Sangraba profusamente. La estocada había logrado colarse entre las costillas inferiores de la chica, junto al brazo.

"¡Demonios!" maldijo Ashe "¡No me van a detener unos vándalos insignificantes!"

La verdad era que, si bien Ashe era una buena guerrera, su principal estrategia consistía en cazar a su presa con sigilo y paciencia. No era una demente que cerraba los ojos y se enfrentaba a cualquiera sin medir las consecuencias, prefería no ser herida innecesariamente. Más por el hecho de que Freyr se había esforzado por mantenerla con vida, que por ella misma. Le debía, al menos, intentar proteger la vida que le devolvió años atrás.

Trató de detener la sangre con un rústico vendaje y se recostó nuevamente, los ladrones no volverían y tendría algunas horas para recuperarse. Además, ella sanaba muy rápido y no le temía al dolor.

El cansancio de la pelea cerró sus ojos y un sueño pesado la dominó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y, principalmente, los haya dejado con ganas de leer más. xP
> 
> Se agradecen las reviews!


	2. El Herrero

**Capítulo 2 - E** **l Herrero**

El crepitar del fuego fue el primer sonido que llegó a sus oídos esa mañana. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de hierros siendo golpeados. Esa cadencia le producía un estado de somnolencia del que le costaba salir, además, estaba cubierta por una gruesa y pesada manta que la dejaba con escasa libertad de movimientos.

Ashe abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró dentro de la calidez de una pequeña choza. El olor del pan en el horno le hizo cosquillear la nariz. A lo lejos, el ruido había cesado. Con cuidado intentó sentarse, sabía que el bosque de Greiss estaba habitado en su mayoría por buenas personas, intuía que no corría peligro en aquel lugar. Se apoyó en los codos para levantarse pero un súbito y punzante dolor en su costado derecho le impidió proseguir. Ahogó un gemido dolor y cerró los ojos.

"No deberías intentar levantarte, aún estás muy débil" una voz masculina, grave y profunda, se escuchó desde la puerta de la casa.

Ashe obedeció. No conocía a ese hombre pero algo en su voz le inspiró tranquilidad.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?"

"Nunca he abandonado a nadie que necesitara mi ayuda" dijo el hombre mientras entraba a la casa y depositaba una enorme pila de leña junto al horno. "Además, me pareció muy valiente la forma en que te enfrentaste a esos ladrones."

"No tenía demasiadas opciones" aseguró Ashe, quien no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"No necesitas saberlo."

"Quiero saber a quién debo agradecer.

"No me agradezcas todavía. Pude parar la sangre pero tendré que quemar la herida si es que realmente quieres sanar.

Ashe vio cómo se acercaba al fuego y extraía un hierro al rojo vivo. Cuando el hombre giró, sus ojos azules la asombraron. Nunca había visto a alguien con una mirada tan penetrante y expresiva como aquella, pero a su vez tranquilizadora y casi paternal. Aunque Ashe no se acordaba lo que era tener un padre, había experimentado algo parecido con Freyr, ese sentimiento de seguridad ante la presencia de otra persona.

Después de descubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo que cubría la manta, levantó la túnica que le envolvía el torso. Quedando expuesta y casi desnuda frente a un total extraño.

Al ver la predisposición y confianza que le tenía la muchacha, el hombre se dio a conocer.

"Mi nombre es Meric, soy herrero" le dijo mientras se acercaba con el hierro caliente "Esto dolerá mucho pero te curará de una vez"

"No le tengo miedo al dolor..., Meric" afirmó Ashe, pero apartó la vista rápidamente.

Meric sonrió. Era una muchacha muy dura, aunque sospechó que le temía más a su mirada que al hierro candente.

"Bien..., ahí va"

El dolor intenso en el costado de su cuerpo no fue nada comparado con la impresión de sentir el olor de su propia carne siendo quemada por el metal candente. Sintió náuseas, pero no dijo nada.

"Eso es todo" le susurró Meric al oído "ya puedes abrir los ojos. Eres muy fuerte, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé" dijo, cubriéndose rápidamente "Siempre lo he sido."

"Y bastante orgullosa, parece" agregó Meric con una enorme sonrisa "¿Se puede saber su nombre, señorita?"

"Mi... mi nombre es Ashe" contestó la chica mientras se incorporaba débilmente, sentándose, pero aún aferrada a la cálida manta.

Meric se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de devolver el hierro al fuego. Una fila de espadas recién forjadas se exhibían junto al horno.

"Un placer conocerte, Ashe" le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la pequeña cama "Ahora, dime. ¿Qué andabas haciendo sola en este inmenso bosque? Todos saben que después del invierno suelen andar muchos bandidos por aquí."

"Ese no es asunto suyo" le contestó la joven haciéndose ligeramente a un lado "¿Dónde están mis cosas? Debo continuar mi camino."

"En la vida hay que ser amigable con quién te ayuda en momentos difíciles" dijo Meric "Tus cosas están allí" y señaló un rinconcito alejado. Se levantó y fue hasta el horno que despedía un delicioso aroma "Creo que después del almuerzo te sentirás dispuesta a contarme."

Ashe no pronunció palabra. La amabilidad de aquel hombre la había silenciado. Normalmente le habría hecho algún comentario mordaz y se habría largado del lugar sin más, pero se sentía muy a gusto allí.

Durante un largo rato observó como Meric hacía los preparativos para el almuerzo y reparó en cada rincón de la choza, inmóvil.

Era una casita muy pequeña y humilde que distaba mucho del aire señorial de su dueño, que poseía un andar rígido y altivo. Era un hombre de gran porte para tan pequeño hogar. Tenía lo necesario para vivir, todo lo que contenía era visible desde la puerta de entrada. Había una gran cantidad de herramientas dispersas en el piso y partes de armaduras que descansaban en montones aquí y allá. La cama en donde Ashe estaba recostada se encontraba en el rincón más alejado, junto a la cocina estaba la raquítica mesa donde Meric preparaba el almuerzo, y más allá, casi escondida y diferente a todas las demás, una reluciente armadura yacía olvidada. La pechera de la armadura estaba bellamente labrada con motivos dorados, pero lo que más sobresalía eran dos leones enfrentados con un símbolo en medio.

"Solo un viejo cachivache" dijo Meric al captar la mirada de Ashe perdida en la armadura.

Sorprendida, desvió deliberadamente la vista.

"Lo siento" se disculpó, sintiendo haber invadido la privacidad de Meric "Es que me llamó la atención, es muy hermosa. ¿Tú la forjaste?" Pero una duda más grande asaltó sus pensamientos y no pudo detener la pregunta antes de que escapara de sus labios.

"¿Acaso esos leones y el símbolo entre medio no son los del escudo del reino de Vanaheim?

"Sí" dijo tranquilamente Meric mientras depositaba la hogaza de pan que acababa de retirar del horno. "A ambas preguntas."

"Eso quiere decir..." comenzó Ashe.

"Eso quiere decir que soy un caballero..., retirado" se volteó y sonriéndole le tendió una mano "Vamos, pequeña, tienes que comer algo."

La joven extendió su brazo y Meric la ayudó a incorporarse y llegar a la mesita. Había algo en él que le generaba dudas pero que a su vez no la dejaba marcharse aún.

La comida transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Ashe mantenía la vista fija en su plato mientras que Meric la escrutaba intensamente, sus ojos azules la recorrieron como si quisieran leerla de principio a fin.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, Meric intentó reanudar la conversación.

"Luces mucho mejor ahora que has comido."

Ella alzó la vista y encontró esos ojos inquisidores que la observaban amablemente.

Le mantuvo la mirada.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¿Acaso no puedo? Eres una niña muy bella y..."

"Basta" le cortó Ashe con el entrecejo fruncido "No tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo. Apenas recupere mis fuerzas me marcharé" se levantó y se acercó a su equipaje "No poseo demasiado dinero para pagarte las molestias pero..." sacó la espada con la que había reducido a los ladrones y se la quiso entregar "Creo que con esto bastará."

Meric cambió su expresión casi inmediatamente. Sus ojos, anteriormente amables y llenos de bondad se oscurecieron de repente. Su mirada sombría pasó rápidamente de la espada a Ashe.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?" preguntó hoscamente.

"No tiene importancia" le respondió sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del caballero "Si la vendes podrás sacar una buena cantidad de oro."

Meric se incorporó y tomó la espada. La examinó cuidadosamente y luego la devolvió a la joven.

"Quédatela. Si te ayudé no fue para conseguir algo a cambio."

"Como quieras" dijo Ashe, que volvió a envainar la espada mientras Meric iba hasta el horno y le echaba un par de ramas para avivarlo.

Pasaron un largo tiempo en silencio.

Más tarde ese día, cuando Ashe comenzaba a ordenar sus cosas para marcharse, Meric volvió a hablar.

"¿Ahora sí me contarás que hacías en el bosque?"

Ashe se volteó y nuevamente lo encontró mirándola.

"Voy camino a Vali" la joven no pudo evitar decir la verdad ante una mirada tan inquisitiva.

"Es un lugar muy peligroso para una niña."

"¡No soy una niña! " respondió tratando de mantener la calma "Soy caza recompensas. Voy por la reina."

"¿Tú sola?" preguntó Meric tranquilamente.

"Yo puedo hacerlo sola" respondió Ashe. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta. Sintió una pequeña molestia en la herida cuando ya llevaba varios pasos alejándose de la casa que la hizo detenerse y cambiar el peso de su equipaje hacia su otro hombro.

Cuando iba a retomar su camino lo escuchó llamándola.

Ashe se volvió y vio cómo se acercaba.

"Deja que te acompañe" le dijo simplemente.

"Hago estas cosas sola" respondió la joven y giró para continuar, pero sintió una mano pesada y cálida que la detuvo nuevamente.

"Tómalo como pago por ayudarte" dijo Meric "yo te ayudo con el rescate de la reina y tú sacas del retiro a este caballero en desuso."

Ashe lo pensó por unos instantes. No le vendría mal algo de ayuda y, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sentía deseos de ayudar a ese hombre.

"Está bien" le dijo "Pero estarás bajo mis órdenes."

Meric sonrió ampliamente. _Vaya temperamento el de ésta niña_ , pensó rascándose su rubia barba.

"Muchas gracias, señorita," le dijo con una enorme y pomposa reverencia "deja que busque mis cosas y emprenderemos la marcha."

No le tomó mucho tiempo ordenar su equipaje, después de todo, era poco lo que poseía. El humo dejó de salir de la chimenea de la choza y todas las armas y armaduras a medio terminar quedaron guardadas.

Así, enfundado en su elegante armadura y cubierto con una enorme capa, el caballero se unió a la empresa.

Sabían que ese día podrían avanzar muy poco, pero la caminata les pareció muy larga.

Ella, que se había acostumbrado a hacer las cosas sin compañía, había adoptado a un caballero retirado del reino de Vanaheim. Curvó la boca en una mueca que quiso disimular una sonrisa, la ironía de la situación le causaba gracia.

Meric se había mostrado como un hombre amable pero desde que emprendieron su camino no había pronunciado palabra alguna. De vez en cuando, Ashe, lo había captado mirándola de reojo, como si quisiera saber algo de ella que no se atrevía a preguntar.

La noche se cernió sobre ellos cuando habían llegado al pie de la cadena montañosa de Breksa, último escollo antes de llegar a la aldea de Gorban, desde dónde zarparían. Tendrían que bordearla por el lado de la costa para llegar.

"Buscaré algo de leña" dijo mientras miraba perdidamente hacia el sur.

"¿Extrañas Vanaheim?" preguntó Ashe, que nunca se destacó por el tacto usado para decir ciertas cosas. "Está en esa dirección, ¿verdad?"

Meric sonrió.

"Hay algunas cosas que con el tiempo se añoran" respondió con aire soñador "¿Tú que harás?"

"Cazaré algo de comer" dijo, levantándose con el arco y las flechas en las manos.

"¿Eso no lo debería hacer yo?" preguntó el caballero esgrimiendo su larga y pesada espada frente a él.

"Yo puedo hacerlo" refunfuñó la chica "Además, tú te ofreciste a hacer el fuego, puedes cocinar lo que traiga si quieres" y añadió con tono de indiferencia mientras se iba "Nunca he sido buena cocinera."

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara con un par de liebres sobre los hombros.

"Cazadora efectiva" reconoció con aire divertido "Y el hombre en brillante armadura y poderosa espada, esperando para cocinar."

Todo el concepto le parecía gracioso y contagió su buen humor a la joven que descargó su botín cerca del fuego.

"Eres un hombre raro, ¿sabes?" afirmó mientras revolvía su pequeño bolso de cuero "Cualquiera se habría molestado ante la misma situación."

"No has conocido buenos hombres, entonces" respondió Meric que la observaba con curiosidad.

"La verdad que no" contestó distraída al momento que se volvía a poner de pie.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó "Si se puede saber" aclaró después de recibir la dura mirada de la joven.

"Vi un arroyo más adelante. Si no le importa, señor caballero en desuso, me voy a dar un bien merecido baño."

Meric volvió a sonreír, mientras ella se alejaba nuevamente. Esa niña lo tenía maravillado en más de un sentido, desde el momento que vio como peleaba con los ladrones, o cuando lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, esos ojos que no expresaban para nada la hosquedad de su rostro. Fue inexplicable lo que sintió cuando la vio alejarse de su casa, la urgente necesidad de acompañarla, de protegerla. Y parecía que su presencia bajaba un poco las defensas de la chica también. No sonreía a menudo pero su rostro se iluminaba cuando lo hacía. Además, tenía que averiguar cómo había conseguido esa espada.

Eran muchas las razones, inexplicables o no, que unían su futuro al de ella.

Después de un rato, Meric escuchó el crujir de ramitas secas en dirección al arroyo que Ashe había señalado, pero por precaución puso su mano sobre la espada que mantenía en todo momento a su lado.

"Vengo en son de paz" se oyó la voz de Ashe que se acercaba a la luz del fuego "Pero es bueno que seas precavido."

El rostro de la chica había recuperado la apariencia adusta del principio. Meric lo percibió pero no le dio importancia, se había propuesto mantenerla sonriente por el resto del viaje, que sería corto. Cuando averiguase quien era, la obligaría a volver con él hasta Vanaheim para que entregara la espada. Estaba seguro que el rey ya se estaba encargando del rescate de la reina, a él poco le importaba.

"La cena está lista, mi querida señorita" dijo con una gran reverencia apuntado a las liebres extendidas sobre el fuego. "Y ya te armé la cama" señaló un montón de mantas, prolijamente acomodadas junto al fuego que crepitaba alegremente.

"No era necesario" dijo simplemente Ashe, sin mirarlo "Yo puedo hacerlo sola."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quería ser cortés" contestó pasándole un pequeño plato de peltre con la comida.

"Gracias" dijo la joven, después de unos momentos.

"Ah, veo que no has olvidado los modales" observó el caballero, que ya se había despojado de la armadura.

Ashe no contestó.

"Cuéntame algo de ti" insistió Meric.

Ella alzó la vista hasta perderse en sus ojos azules oscuros.

Nunca había tenido a nadie a quien contar su vida, no porque no quisiera, sino porque nadie se lo había preguntado. Era como un fantasma, después de todo, aparecía cuando había una recompensa y desaparecía por largos períodos en su bosque. En el pueblo se decía que su misma existencia era solo un mito.

"¿Qué necesitas saber?" preguntó. Las palabras volvieron a salir de su boca sin consentimiento.

"¿De dónde eres?"

"No lo sé" respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Empezamos bien" comentó Meric lacónicamente.

"Mira" empezó la chica con la vista perdida en las llamas "No hay mucho que saber de mí. No recuerdo nada de cuando era pequeña. Creo que sufrí un golpe o algo así. No sé quiénes son mis padres, solo que me abandonaron. Me encontró un viejito que pasó por casualidad por donde yo estaba. Como vio que estaba sola, me llevó con él. Falleció hace cinco años."

Hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió, como si lo llevara guardado en su pecho hacía mucho tiempo.

"Desde ese momento sobrevivo cazando ladrones y asesinos cuyas cabezas valen algo de oro. Mi vida es aburrida y solitaria. Y me gusta así." finalizó, sin dar lugar a próximas preguntas.

Lo dijo todo rápido, con la vista aún fija en el fuego que ardía frente a ellos, como si recordara lo que estaba contando o intentara recordar la parte de su vida que se encontraba en blanco.

Meric no preguntó nada más, era evidente que la vida de la chica había sido dura y que los recuerdos dolían lo suficiente como para callarlos y esconderlos muy profundo en su ser. Pero había algo en todo esto que no terminaba de convencerlo. Sentía una particular empatía con la niña y la indómita curiosidad de saber si esta joven era quien él pensaba. Pero no podía ser. Aunque tendrían más o menos la misma edad, la chica a quien él se refería había muerto hace muchos años ya. No había forma de que sobreviviera.

Trató de alejar toda esperanza de sus pensamientos con un rápido movimientos de la cabeza, y volvió a observar a Ashe.

Mientras más lo pensaba, menos se parecía a una ladrona. Su cabello tan claro que casi parecía nieve le resultaba familiar, aunque muchas chicas del norte tenían el cabello así; pero lo que más le intrigaba era la razón por la que aquella tan especial espada se encontraba en su poder.

Ashe se recostó sobre las mantas que él le había acomodado para ella y cerró los ojos, su brazo derecho se posó sobre el arco y la ojiva de flechas.

Meric la imitó pero no cerró los ojos, tenía muchos pensamientos corriendo libres por su mente. Cuando logró conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas que siempre lo perseguían desde aquella noche, lo atacaron de nuevo.

Era muy temprano, al día siguiente, cuando los sonidos de un bosque lleno de vida despertaron a Ashe.

Se incorporó y escrutó los alrededores, Meric no estaba allí. Sus cosas estaban empacadas junto a las cenizas del fuego pero no había señas del caballero.

Acomodó sus cosas dentro del bolso de cuero que llevaba consigo y tomó el equipaje de Meric. Tranquilamente se dirigió al arroyo que había visitado la noche anterior.

"Creo que esta es la primera vez que tengo un caballero indefenso frente a mí, sin la necesidad de esgrimir mi espada" dijo Ashe, sentándose en una enorme roca que se encontraba en la rivera del arroyo. Él se volteó rápidamente.

"Eso no es justo" Protestó fingiendo enojo "Yo no fui a espiar cuando tú estabas desnuda."

"Supongo que no se te ocurrió la idea" afirmó la joven, divertida. De todas maneras, te traje tus cosas, así nos ponemos en marcha sin demora.

"Muchas gracias, señorita. Pero, le importaría..., es decir, valoro mi privacidad."

Ashe sonrió, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación.

"No puedo creer que tan noble y educado caballero sucumba a un sentimiento tan mundano como la vergüenza" dijo la joven con aires de gran solemnidad.

"Bueno..., sí" aceptó visiblemente avergonzado "No estoy acostumbrado a que una niña me vea... cuando no estoy decente."

"¡Que no soy una niña!" reprochó Ashe, sin perder la sonrisa "Está bien, me iré. Pero que quede claro que nada de lo que tengas allí podrá asustarme" y descendió ágilmente desde la roca, depositó el equipaje en la orilla y con una última risita dijo:

"Te espero en el campamento. Apúrate, ¿sí?"

"Sí, sí" respondió él mientras intentaba llegar a su ropa sin exponer demasiado el trasero.

Habían pasado gran parte de la mañana bordeando las montañas de Breksa, habían decidido ir por la orilla del Gran Mar en vez de atravesarlas directamente, ese trayecto, aunque más seguro, les llevaría el doble de tiempo.

Para ser cortés, Meric se había ofrecido para llevar el equipaje de Ashe pero esta se había rehusado rotundamente.

"Porque sea mujer no significa que sea más débil que tú" le dijo con osquedad.

No le contestó nada, optó por la paz y asintiendo levemente, siguieron su camino.

El sol de primavera se alzaba sobre sus cabezas cuando decidieron detenerse para almorzar. Encontraron unos troncos tendidos en la arena y allí sentaron su campamento temporal.

"Deja que yo me ocupe de la comida, ¿sí?" dijo él haciendo que Ashe se sentara en uno de los troncos.

"Está bien" contestó ella, contrariada "De todas maneras, tenía planeado dejar que me ayudes."

Ignoró nuevamente sus comentarios y comenzó a quitase la armadura. Parecía un proceso casi ceremonial. El caballero tomaba con sumo cuidado cada una de las partes de la pesada armadura plateada y la dejaba delicadamente en la arena. El respeto que el caballero aún guardaba por aquellas vestiduras, y todo lo que significaban, era de admirar. Luego se encaminó hacia el mar con algo parecido a una lanza corta.

Ella lo observaba atentamente. La figura del caballero se recortaba a la distancia, con su arma en lo alto y el agua hasta la cintura. Su pose de grandeza era divisada como una sombra casi inmóvil bajo los poderosos rayos del sol que bañaban la costa y convertían al agua salada del Gran Mar, en esos momentos en plena calma, en un espejo que se acercaba y alejaba, como movido por la voluntad de los dioses de las profundidades.

La chica estaba absorta en el paisaje. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba el mar. Recordó cuando Freyr la llevó por última vez, antes de que enfermara. Había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida, sin preocupaciones. Disfrutó mucho de la compañía de su viejo amigo, casi tanto como lo hacía con Meric. Aunque no quería apegarse demasiado a él, todo lo que amaba le era arrebatado por el destino y ya no quería sufrir más. A su corta edad, su corazón, cargaba más penas que cualquier persona normal, y estaba segura que esa opresión constante en su pecho se extendería si no se alejaba del mundo.

La joven estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Meric dejó dos enormes pescados junto a una pila de troncos, en la playa. El hombre no le dijo nada, no quería molestarla, pero una ráfaga de curiosidad lo invadió al preguntarse en que estaba pensando.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido encendió el fuego y empezó a cocinar los pescados, junto a unos hongos que había recogido en el camino, en una cacerola de peltre que guardaba junto a sus pertenencias.

"¿Por qué no estás solo? ¿No tienes familia?" preguntó sorpresivamente. Meric levantó la mirada rápidamente, atónito.

"No hablas mucho, pero cuando lo haces..." murmuró.

"No tienes que contestar si no lo deseas" dijo la muchacha y volvió a mirar hacia el mar "Solo pensé que..., bueno, pareces un buen hombre"

"¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó, divertido.

Ashe sonrió también, pero sin apartar la mirada del horizonte. Una leve brisa se levantó en dirección de la costa y con ella trajo el aroma a sal y algas que Ashe recordaba.

"No tengo planes de casamiento" apuntó la muchacha que suspiraba honda y lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera atesorar ese paisaje en su memoria para siempre.

"La población masculina de todo el reino está de luto, entonces" comentó Meric.

"Seguramente" respondió con aire despreocupado.

"Es la verdad, ya te dije que eres una muchacha muy bella" afirmó, tratando de no cometer el error de llamarla _niña_ de nuevo. "Tendrías niños muy apuestos"

"¿Niños?" el comentario captó la atención de la joven que pareció bajar de sus ensoñaciones a la realidad de un solo golpe.

"¡Yo soy una guerrera!" exclamó orgullosamente "No nací para tener hijos. El hecho que sea mujer no me convierte en un instrumento de procreación solo porque los hombres así lo quieran"

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Meric, reconociendo cuando era vencido y preocupado por haber despertado el espíritu combativo de la chica, que lo miraba a través de las llamas del fuego de forma intimidante. "Yo no quise decir eso. Olvídalo"

"Lo haré" contestó Ashe fríamente.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, cuando ambos estaban almorzando, Meric, decidió romper la monotonía del momento con una confesión.

"Mi trabajo no me permitía tener una esposa" dijo escuetamente, con la mirada extraviada en la inmensidad del mar a su izquierda que parecía captar la atención de ambos.

"¿Tu trabajo? ¿Acaso el rey no deja que sus caballeros se casen?" preguntó Ashe.

"Digamos que mi trabajo requería una dedicación casi completa de mi parte, no tenía tiempo de buscar esposa. Y luego..."

"Luego..." Ashe lo incentivó par que siguiera contando, deseaba saber más de él.

"Luego el rey me relevó del puesto y me desterró. No puedo volver al castillo nunca más."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Las personas que estaban bajo mi cuidado sufrieron muchos daños" dijo. Su voz apagada y sus ojos desenfocados comenzaron a humedecerse.

Pestañeó para sacudirse los malos recuerdos y luego sonrió ampliamente a la chica frente a él.

"¿Qué te parece el pescado?" dijo, cambiando rotundamente de tema "Es una receta de mi madre"

La mente de Ashe vibraba de curiosidad pero prefirió no preguntar más.

"Está muy bueno" respondió.

Por la tarde emprendieron nuevamente la marcha, les quedaba mucha playa por recorrer aún. Caminaban en silencio, disfrutando la vista. El mar, que socavaba la playa con cada ola, se oscurecía a medida que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas que se elevaban a lo lejos. Sus cumbres más altas estaban escondidas en los bancos de nubes que las rodeaban. A su derecha, enormes rocas y altos riscos se erguían luciendo imponentes bajo las sombras que danzaban entre sus depresiones y cuevas.

"Deberíamos pasar la noche aquí, ¿no te parece?" le dijo a Meric que escrutaba minuciosamente el mar.

"Tienes razón. Pero debemos encontrar una cueva que este lo más alto posible, la marea subirá esta noche."

Al final de una gran curva en la playa encontraron una cueva poco profunda sobre una saliente, dejaron sus cosas allí y se dispusieron a descansar, ese lugar estaba a salvo del mar. La caminata por la arena parecía haberlos extenuado.

El atardecer había dado lugar a un cúmulo de estrellas que cubrieron el cielo, la luna brillaba intensamente y bañaba la costa con su luz. Se encontraban recostados junto al fuego cuando una serie de gritos los sobresaltó.

Se asomaron por la entrada de la caverna y otearon la playa, la claridad de la luna les permitía tener una vista magnífica de lo que sucedía. Un grupo de personas se divisó a lo lejos. El grito de una mujer se oyó nuevamente.

Instintivamente, Meric, tomó su espada y se abalanzó sobre las rocas en un frenético descenso. Corrió a toda velocidad por la franja de arena que había dejado la marea. La escena se aclaraba frente a sus ojos a medida que se acercaba.

Cuatro hombres, embestidos en armaduras de cuero rodeaban a una mujer en el extremo de la playa.

Exhibían en lo alto sus espadas, amenazantes. Reían histéricamente, coléricos.

"Ya verás, bruja, pagarás por lo que hiciste" gritó uno de ellos y se lanzó hacia la figura femenina.

Meric estuvo a punto de gritar "¡Alto!" a todo pulmón para detener al atacante pero lo que vio a continuación le extirpó las palabras de la garganta.

"Les dije que no se metieran conmigo" la voz temblorosa de la mujer se alzó entre las risas de los hombres "Ahora conocerán las consecuencias."

Antes de ser alcanzada por el primer agresor, la mujer juntó sus manos delante del pecho. Un orbe de luz azul se formó entre sus manos.

"¡KRIAS BREN! "gritó y la bola de luz se estrelló en el pecho del hombre que cayó como una roca, inerte.

Los otros tres guerreros se apresuraron a atacarla, _Cualquier cosa que haya sido eso, no podrá hacerlo contra tres al mismo tiempo_ , pensó Meric e intervino en la pelea atacando al que tenía más próximo.

Sus principios de noble caballero no le permitieron darle muerte por la espalda, por lo que solo le golpeó las piernas, el hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente. Cuando los otros dos advirtieron la presencia de Meric, desviaron su atención de la extraña mujer y se abalanzaron contra él. Esquivó el filo de la espada de uno de ellos apenas por un suspiro, usó la fuerza de su golpe contra él y después de un hábil movimiento de su propia espada, el hombre quedó tendido en la arena, que se empezaba a manchar con la sangre derramada. El agresor que quedaba, sorprendido ante las bajas de sus compañeros estaba inmóvil, dejando el camino libre para que, sin mucho esfuerzo, lo golpeara duramente en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la espada. El cuerpo cayó de rodillas primero, negándose a derrumbarse definitivamente, pero el golpe fue demasiado para él y sucumbió torpemente sobre la arena.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a la mujer como se encontraba cuando un aullido de furia se escuchó a sus espaldas. El primer hombre que había atacado, el que no se atrevió a matar, se había incorporado y con su espada en el aire abanicó velozmente en su dirección.

Antes de que la espada completara su recorrido, un silbido agudo surcó el aire y una flecha se incrustó en la espalda del atacante. La espada perdió el agarre de la tosca mano que la sostenía y se clavó con un ruido seco en la arena. Seguidamente, el hombre se desplomó junto a ella.

Levantó la vista. A una distancia considerable, sobre unas rocas, Ashe aún sostenía su arco en dirección de la víctima que acababa de cobrar. Sus brazos rígidos comenzaron a bajar lentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo aparace Kata, lo prometo!


	3. Misterio en el castillo

El rey paseaba de un lado a otro, Eylack tardaba en llegar. Había retirado la corona de su cabeza y ahora descansaba, olvidada, sobre el trono que solía ocupar Algira.

El salón real estaba tinieblas, era muy raro verlo así. Donde antes brillaban las decoraciones y escudos junto a las incontables armaduras que guardaban, cual eternos caballeros, cada sala del castillo de Vanaheim, ahora solo bailaban sombras entre las columnas impávidas. El salón sonaba hueco y vacío. Las llamas de las antorchas que adornaban las paredes de la amplia nave principal favorecían el ambiente sombrío que Jarvan se había esforzado por mantener. Las altas y enormes ventanas estaban cegadas por cortinas pesadas de género oscuro como la noche. Solo los pasos del rey eran audibles a través de los ecos que recorrían el castillo de principio a fin.

El reino entero lloraba la ausencia de su querida reina. En cada esquina, en cada casa y cada rincón se escuchaban los gritos de venganza, proferidos por dolidos aldeanos, contra quien había osado llevarse a la reina Algira.

Pero Jarvan no podía preocuparse por esas nimiedades.

A punto de perder la paciencia, la pesada puerta doble del salón principal se abrió. Un hombre encorvado y de aspecto ruinoso entró lentamente. Su túnica oscura se escondía detrás de enormes y brillantes manchas negras, su andar lento y desgarbado puso nervioso al rey.

"¿Tienes noticias?" preguntó apremiante, mientras se acercaba con cautela al individuo recién llegado.

"Según mis informantes, la reina se encuentra en perfectas condiciones" le dijo una voz pastosa que arrastraba las sílabas con desenfado. La situación del reino no parecía molestarlo en absoluto.

"Bien..., bien" dijo Jarvan restregándose las manos con nerviosismo "Mis caballeros están a punto de salir, ellos la traerán a salvo. Nadie sospechará nada"

"No debería estar nervioso, mi querido rey" le aconsejó Eylack, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo la sombra de la capucha de su capa "Swain no le hará daño a la reina si usted cumple con su palabra"

"Cumpliré con lo prometido" respondió Jarvan enfadado "Si él lo hace también"

El rey siguió recorriendo el salón, caminaba frente a los tronos que ocupaba hasta hace poco junto a su esposa, estaba visiblemente preocupado por la situación.

"Le daré las tierras del norte" continuó al momento que volvía a sentarse en su sillón real "De todas maneras, no me son útiles. La gente que habita allí son unos salvajes"

Eylack permanecía en silencio mientras el rey hablaba, observando cada detalle del regente de Vanaheim. La avaricia y crueldad de aquel hombre solo eran superadas por su estupidez. Esbozó una sonrisa astuta que Jarvan no percibió.

"Mi señor" comenzó Eylack después de unos momentos "¿El plan está siendo ejecutado según las indicaciones?"

"No te preocupes, está en camino" le respondió sin mirarlo. Su vista estaba perdida en las armaduras antiguas apostadas a lo largo del amplio salón. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba viva?" preguntó de repente.

"Usted conoce mis habilidades, señor. Mis poderes van más allá de lo que se imagina" Eylack se volvió y encaminó su andar hacia la puerta. "Tiene suerte de conocerme"

"Lo sé" murmuró Jarvan poco convencido, mientras miraba como el viejo hechicero de la cohorte alcanzaba la puerta principal" Espera.

Eylack detuvo sus pasos pero no se volteó.

"Manda un mensajero a Duatros. Recuérdale a Swaain que la quiero muerta, de una vez y para siempre"

El hombre encapuchado asintió a lo lejos y abandonó el salón real.

* * *

La luz del fuego recortaba las siluetas de tres personas contra las paredes de la cueva. Ashe miraba atentamente la figura de la mujer que tenía frente a ella. No se veía como ninguna persona que haya conocido antes.

Llevaba una túnica azul velado, y tan larga que llegaba hasta el piso. Tenía mangas largas y amplias que se abrían llegando a las manos, haciendo que enorme retazos de tela colgasen de sus brazos. La túnica estaba completamente labrada en hilos muy finos de oro, los motivos eran más extraños aún. No se parecían a ningún idioma que Ashe conociera, ciertamente no eran dibujos o adornos, pero aun así creía haberlos visto en algún lugar. La mujer no era más alta que ella, pero sí mayor. Al menos diez años mayor. Su cabello estaba desordenado y descuidado, lleno de hojas y ramitas que, obviamente, no se había tomado el trabajo de quitar. Los rizos dorados enmarcaban un fino rostro de largas pestañas, nariz y labios muy finos, adornados con unos ojos verdes que lucían casi transparentes.

La mujer no había pronunciado palabra desde que Meric le ofreció comida y refugio por esa noche en la cueva donde ellos se estaban guareciendo hasta el crepúsculo. De hecho, lo único que le había escuchado decir fueron aquellas palabras, antes de que la bola de luz azul golpeara en el pecho al hombre que la atacaba.

Meric contemplaba el fuego tranquilamente, la mujer depositó el plato de peltre en el suelo. El pescado que el caballero le había ofrecido a modo de cena, había desaparecido rápidamente.

"Ahora que has comido" preguntó Ashe intrigada "¿Nos puedes decir quién eres?"

Intentó ser tan amable como era posible, pero simplemente no funcionó. Meric la reprendió con la mirada. Ella intentó excusarse con un movimiento de hombros algo incómodo, hacía mucho tiempo que no la reprendían como a una niña.

"Me llamo Desnia" contestó serenamente, mirando a la joven frente a ella "De la aldea de Gyfu"

"Eso explica muchas cosas" intervino Meric. Al ver que Ashe lo interrogaba silenciosamente, prosiguió "Se dice que en Gyfu, los habitantes practican magia desde pequeños. Son conocidos por ello"

Desnia asintió.

"¿Magia?" preguntó Ashe. "Así que..., lo que hiciste hace un rato en la playa era..."

"Sí, magia" contestó Desnia.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la cueva. La mujer contemplaba a Ashe fijamente.

La joven no creía en la magia pero no podía negar lo que había visto.

"No me crees, ¿verdad?" preguntó la voz etérea de la mujer, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.

Ashe tardó unos instantes en contestarle. Trataba de leer en los ojos de Desnia lo que estaba pensando. Resultó inútil.

"Es la primera vez que veo a alguien haciendo magia" le contestó la muchacha con total sinceridad "Antes de esta noche te hubiera contestado que no"

"Eso es muy raro" reconoció Desnia, frunciendo el entrecejo.

La mirada de Ashe denotaba curiosidad, pero contuvo la pregunta en sus labios.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" dijo Desnia con asombro "Tienes grandes poderes, puedo verlo"

"¿Yo?" inquirió Ashe riendo "Creo que te equivocas. Nunca he hecho nada ni remotamente mágico en mi vida"

"Todas las personas tienen magia dentro de sí, algunos más que otros" dijo la mujer mientras se recostaba contra la pared de la caverna "Solo que le tienen miedo"

Meric escuchaba la conversación de las mujeres, pensativo.

"Si todo tuviésemos magia, ¿por qué la gente no anda volando y tirando bolas de luz por todos lados?" preguntó Ashe incrédula.

"Por la misma razón por la que tú me haces esta pregunta" Desnia hizo una pausa "Porque no creen. La magia conlleva grandes responsabilidades, es más fácil no saber nada de ella"

La quietud volvió a desplegarse sobre ellos. Las palabras de la hechicera poseían cierto dejo de verdad, pensó Ashe. Pero aun así, se rehusaba a creer que ella podía arrojar orbes azules con sus manos y dejar tendido en la playa a un hombre. Prefería su arco y sus flechas.

"La magia está en todos lados" prosiguió. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Lentamente, apoyó las palmas de ambas manos sobre el suelo rocoso de la cueva "Todos estamos conectados a ella. Es energía que proviene de cuanto nos rodea, de nosotros mismos. Solo debemos aprender a canalizarla… a dirigirla a voluntad"

Mientras hablaba, desde abajo de sus manos, surgieron pequeñas ramitas con brotes que se abrían a gran velocidad, formando hojas de todos los tamaños. La planta creció de tal manera que la rodeó completamente, pero no paró allí. Cuando había formado un extenso colchón de vegetación debajo de la hechicera, el arbusto se extendió en dirección a Ashe, lentamente.

Rodeó el fuego como si supiera que estaba allí. Trepó la roca donde la joven estaba sentada y detuvo abruptamente su crecimiento.

Instantes después, capullos blancos se abrieron y revelaron unas hermosas flores que adornaron la planta en toda su extensión. Desnia abrió finalmente sus ojos.

"Si tu energía está dedicada al bien, entonces nada malo saldrá de tu magia"

Meric y Ashe miraban sorprendidos a la extraña planta que había surgido de la nada.

"Descansaré por esta noche" dijo y se acostó sobre el colchón verde que ella misma había creado.

Momentos más tarde, los otros la imitaron. De algún modo, esa noche Desnia trajo paz al sueño de ambos.

Cuando el sol llevó sus rayos al interior de la cueva, Ashe y Meric ya estaban acomodando su equipaje para emprender la marcha. Sabían que debían reanudar el viaje cuanto antes y decidieron aprovechar cada momento de luz con el que contaban.

Desnia se había despertado junto con ellos pero, a falta de equipaje y sin mencionar palabra, descendió desde donde se encontraba la cueva y, junto a la playa, perdió la mirada en el horizonte.

"¿Qué haremos con ella?" preguntó la chica.

"No lo sé" respondió el herrero. Tenía todo su equipaje sobre su hombro y la armadura puesta. Miraba en dirección a Desnia desde la abertura de la cueva. El sol se reflejaba en la armadura resplandeciente y hacia que se viera imponente. "Creo que debemos preguntarle si no quiere acompañarnos hasta Gorban"

Ashe se le unió en la entrada de la caverna y la observó también. Se veía muy frágil desde lejos.

"Está bien" concedió la chica "Si es allí a donde se dirige, dejaremos que nos acompañe"

Descendió de la cueva y se encaminó al encuentro con Desnia.

Meric la observó detalladamente, la chica había rearmado su rostro adusto de siempre y su caminar erguido y orgulloso le decía que había algo en su nueva acompañante que no le inspiraba confianza. La muchacha había estado tanto tiempo sola que cualquier persona nueva en su vida era tomada como un ser extraño y peligroso. Sintió pena por ella.

Imitó los pasos de Ashe, pensando que no debía encariñarse tanto con la joven, después de todo, la entregaría a rey de Vanaheim por haber tomado la espada. Gἑrỡs no le pertenecía.

* * *

Algira era llevada, amarrada, hacia una de las habitaciones del castillo. Según había oído, Swain la quería más cerca de él.

A primeras horas de esa mañana, según supo la mujer más tarde, dos hombres ingresaron en la mazmorra donde la tenían cautiva y bruscamente la habían llevado escaleras arriba.

Algira se sentía débil, la oscuridad del lugar donde la tuvieron encerrada la debilitó notablemente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y, cuando los guardias quisieron que se levantara, apenas pudo ponerse de pie. Subió la escalera toscamente tallada en piedra sostenida por unos de los hombres. Eran muy grandes de por sí, así es que el peso de la debilitada reina no les significó demasiado esfuerzo.

Los guardias vestían pesadas túnicas con detalles de color rojo como la sangre, sostenía a la reina por los brazos de ambos lados y los estrujaban fuertemente con sus rústicas manos.

No sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigían, hacía cuatro días que estaba encerrada bajo tierra, pero el simple hecho de ver el sol a través de las inmensas ventanas del castillo le alegraba el espíritu. El castillo no era muy luminoso en sí, el sol que alcanzaba a escabullirse entre las cortinas formaba barreras de luz que en los desiertos pasillos.

"¿Hacia dónde me llevan? "preguntó Algira con la voz quebrada. Su largo cabello rubio caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros. El vestido blanco que llevaba estaba raído en su borde inferior y poseía vistosas manchas de sangre y tierra. Si bien la sangre no le pertenecía a la reina, ella temía que fuera de alguna de sus cortesanas, que habían perecido arriesgando sus vidas para que pudiera escapar. Cerró los ojos, el sacrificio en vano de aquellas mujeres la llenaba de angustia.

"El rey nos ordenó que la reubiquemos "dijo bruscamente uno de ellos. Las caras de los guardias estaban cubiertas por espesas barbas negras. No se distinguía ningún signo de humanidad en ellos.

Así, los hombres de Swain, la habían arrastrado por todo el castillo. Vagaron por incontables escaleras y largos salones hasta que llegaron a un pasillo amplio y sombrío. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con telas negras, lo único que les permitía divisar el camino que transitaban, a pesar que en el exterior el sol brillaba con fuerza, eran unas pequeñas antorchas situadas a ambos lados de las puertas que en ese pasillo se exhibían.

Uno de los guardias que la sostenía, se dirigió a la puerta derecha más lejana, tocó y esperó. Se oyó un extraño rugido desde el interior y el guardia entró. Había cuatro pesadas puertas dobles en aquel lugar, las primeras estaban abiertas de par en par, de ellas salían, de vez en cuando, guardias fuertemente armados y hombres feroces que, por sus ornamentadas vestiduras, debían de tener altos rangos en el ejército de Duatros. El guardia no tardó mucho en salir de la habitación, cuando abrió nuevamente la puerta y se dirigió hacia Algira, humo y el aroma pútrido del azufre lo acompañaron hasta las proximidades de la reina.

"La llevaremos a su cuarto, allí se quedará hasta que la princesa lo decida" le dijo hoscamente. Ambos hombres le volvieron a tomar los brazos y la llevaron a la habitación cuya puerta se erguía al final del pasillo, pero del lado opuesto a la que había visitado el guardia.

Uno de ellos empujó a Algira hacia el interior de la habitación y cerró por fuera, la reina estaba sola nuevamente.

Pero este encierro era distinto, pensó mientras se incorporaba a duras penas y tambaleaba al intentar avanzar por sus propios medios. El cuarto tenía dos enormes ventanas que iban del techo al piso, estaban destapadas por lo que el sol entraba libremente e iluminaba todo cuanto estaba a su alcance. Enormes alfombras cubrían el piso de madera brillante y antiguos tapices colgaban de las paredes. Una cama adoselada se encontraba en medio de la habitación, sus almohadones estaban bordados en hilos de oro con finos y delicados motivos. Una manta muy bella la cubría. La habitación tenía un aire cálido que Algira encontró reconfortante.

Caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se tendió suavemente, el cuerpo no reconoció la superficie mullida de inmediato por lo que resintió el movimiento con una mueca de dolor. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, en aquel lugar era sencillo pretender que nada malo había pasado. Que Jericho, rey de Duatros, no la había secuestrado, y que no había pasado cuatro días bajo tierra, encadenada a una pared de roca.

Pero pretender que nada había sucedido sería engañarse a sí misma de una manera que resultaba peligrosa. Su futuro era incierto y aunque su marido debía estar revolviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarla, no podía depender de ello. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría Jarvan en rescatarla y no confiaba en el súbito cambio de tratos en sus captores. Debía hacer algo, la vida de su hijo también dependía de ello.

Se incorporó lo más aprisa que pudo a pesar de su dolorido cuerpo, sentada al costado de aquel imponente lecho comenzó a tramar una forma de escaparse.

Pero algo llamó su atención. Junto a la ventana más alejada se encontraba una pequeña mesita redonda, en ella había una fuente llena de frutas frescas. Algira recordó que en los pasados cuatro días, todo lo que había comido era una hogaza de pan y algo de agua. Se acercó a la mesa, vacilante. Las frutas tenían colores llamativos e invitantes, su estómago produjo un ruido burbujeante. Tomó una manzana y le dio un mordisco. El jugo dulce de la fruta se deslizó por su garganta como una bendición. Las fuerzas parecieron retornar, en parte, a su cuerpo.

Algira estaba degustando su segunda manzana cuando una de las hojas de la puerta se abrió violentamente.

"Veo que ya está cómoda" le dijo una muchacha de rostro adusto y porte erguido. Vestía una túnica de colores opacos que se le ceñía en su esbelto cuerpo y una capa negra que llegaba al suelo surcado por un listón rojo.

Algira se retiró de la mesa, caminaba hacia atrás a medida que aquella mujer avanzaba.

"No se asuste" le dijo mientras se paraba en seco ante el movimiento de la reina "No le haré daño"afirmó.

"¿Usted es la princesa?" preguntó Algira.

La princesa asintió y se desprendió la capa, colocándola en el respaldar de un rústico sillón que se hallaba junto a la mesita de donde Algira había tomado las manzanas.

"Mi nombre es Katarina" le dijo pausadamente, Algira notó como intentaba ser lo menos hosca posible, pero sin muy buenos resultados. Esa muchacha tenía una rudeza casi innata con la que luchaba visiblemente para comunicarse con la reina, sin asustarla.

"¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?" preguntó Algira guiada, principalmente, por su curiosidad. No se sentía tan intimidada por Katarina como con Swain, quien al parecer era su hermano mayor.

"¿Prefiere la mazmorra?" le preguntó mirándola fijamente. Se había sentado en el sillón junto a la mesa y desde allí la observaba.

"Por supuesto que no" le respondió enérgicamente la reina. Se dirigió hasta la cama y se sentó allí. No quería estar cerca de aquella mujer.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y un guardia en brillante armadura hizo su entrada.

"Señora..." comenzó el hombre, pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido de Katarina.

"¡He dicho que no quiero interrupciones!" gritó la princesa desde su asiento. El guardia se excusó rápidamente y abandonó la habitación.

"Lamento la interrupción" dijo Katarina. Algira no respondió. "Me alegro que le hayan gustado las frutas y espero que se sienta cómoda aquí"

"Yo solo quiero volver a mi reino" dijo Algira en un sollozo, sus resistencias estaban flaqueando. El cansancio y el miedo eran demasiado para ella. Katarina se incorporó y se dirigió hacia ella, Algira tembló en su lugar. La princesa se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente.

"Siento lo de su cohorte" comenzó a decir. Algira levantó la mirada.

Katarina parecía ser menor que ella, apenas una jovencita. Su rostro, atemperado por los elementos, estaba surcado por pequeñas cicatrices, nuevas y viejas. La más prominente era una que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo de manera vertical. Aparentaba ser una guerrera dura y fuerte pero, según la reina pudo ver, tenía ojos muy cálidos. Al contrario de los negros de Swain, los ojos verdes de Katarina poseían un brillo distinto. Aunque no era como las princesas que ella conocía.

"¿Usted..., usted era uno de ellos?" le preguntó Algira, titubeante, recordando la horda de guerreros que emboscó su cohorte junto al río Thiótika.

Katarina volvió a asentir.

Algira inclinó la cabeza tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, sus orbes cafés eran presionados fuertemente por los párpados para impedir que las gotas cristalinas se derramen.

Katarina se movió, incómoda, en su asiento ante el llanto de la reina, pero no pronunció palabra.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. Jericho Swain, rey de Duatros, ingresó con pasos seguros en dirección a Algira. Katarina se incorporó de inmediato.

"Estabas aquí" le dijo Jericho a su hermana menor "Me preguntaba por qué te habías escabullido tan rápido hoy. Siempre pensé que disfrutabas de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento"

"Tú eres el único que puedes disfrutar de esa barbarie" le contestó la princesa con la mirada pegada al piso.

Swain rió sonoramente, le causaba gracia la debilidad de su hermana.

"¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con el plan que estamos llevando a cabo?" le preguntó, su tono amenazante asustó a la propia Algira, que aún se hallaba sentada en la cama.

"Por supuesto que sí" le contestó cansinamente Katarina, levantado la mirada para encontrar la de su hermano, desafiante.

"Bien" dijo Swain, volviéndose a Algira. "Mi querida hermanita ha conseguido que aceptara traerla a esta habitación. No haga que me arrepienta"

Tras estas palabras, el rey se retiró apresuradamente del cuarto.

"Apúrate" le gruñó a Katarina "Tengo que hablar con el hechicero"

La princesa miró brevemente a Algira y lo siguió.

"Gracias" le susurró la reina mientras se iba. Katarina no contestó.

* * *

Meric, Desnia y Ashe habían llegado a la aldea portuaria de Gorban. Durante cientos de años, esa aldea había sido la puerta del reino hacia el resto del mundo. Su puerto, incluso más grande que el de la ciudad de Vanaheim, veía amarrar y zarpar a miles de barcos por día. Los muelles estaban atestados de embarcaciones de todos los tamaños y calados. Enormes galeones aguardaban el abordaje de sus marinos, pequeñas barcazas descargaban el fruto del Gran Mar conseguidos por sus pescadores. Velas de todas extensiones se desplegaban en cada rincón. La mayoría de las naves que fondeaban en ese puerto estaban destinadas al comercio, por lo que el mercado de Gorban era uno de los más nutridos y populosos de la región.

Tanto Meric como Ashe transitaban las concurridas calles de la aldea en busca de alguna taberna. Buscaban un lugar que permitiera llenar sus estómagos decentemente, si bien Meric no era mal cocinero y Ashe se defendía bastante bien, ninguno de los dos se negaría a un almuerzo bien preparado. Desnia, por su parte, los seguía con aire despreocupado, tropezándose con varias personas que también circulaban por la calle atestada. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que Desnia llamaba la atención, toda su apariencia era, de por sí, muy llamativa.

Los tres habían llegado a una pequeña placita que se ubicaba en la parte de la aldea más alejada del puerto. Todo allí era menos bullicioso y concurrido. Había algunos puestos donde animados vendedores ofertaban sus mercancías, artesanías y preparaciones.

"Descansemos aquí" dijo Meric señalando una pequeña fonda casi escondida entre una herrería y puesto de pieles.

Se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato. Desnia continuaba observando a toda persona que desfilara por delante de la anquilosada mesa que ocupaban. Meric disfrutaba una cerveza muy oscura. Ashe estaba con la mirada perdida en dirección del mar que se extendía a lo lejos frente a ella.

La aldea de Gorban estaba situada entre la ladera de la cadena montañosa de Breksa y las costas del Gran Mar. La mayoría de las casas, aquellas que estaban alejadas del puerto, corazón de la aldea, se habían construido en las laderas de las montañas. Por lo que desde allí, toda la ciudad podía ser vista.

"Tendremos que conseguir algunas monedas de oro" dijo Meric, sacándola de su ensueño.

Ashe se volvió y lo vio contando pequeños círculos dorados que acababa de extraer de una bolsita de cuero. Ella, a su vez, sacó de un bolsillo interior de su capa un bolsín similar, extrajo de allí unas veinte monedas repujadas con el escudo de Vanaheim, y se las entregó al caballero. Meric la miró con sorpresa y luego a los dorados discos que ahora tenía en su mano. Los leones enfrentados, símbolo de la corona de Vanaheim, brillaron a la luz del sol que se escurría por entre las casas.

"Es lo único que me sobró del último ladrón que atrapé" explicó Ashe ante la mirada atónita de Meric.

"No pensé que era poseedora de tanta destreza, señorita" el hombre había retomado su conversación traviesa.

"Ya te había dicho que era caza recompensas "dijo Ashe queriendo esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción que le produjo el comentario del caballero. "Y una muy buena. Igualmente pensaba en atrapar uno que otro pillo en esta ciudad, así estaremos seguros de que no nos faltará el oro.

"Tienes razón" reconoció Meric que, con un pesar en su corazón notó como la joven ya lo había incluido en sus planes, sin pensar que él quería entregarla al rey. "Pero debemos ser cautos, dormir en las afueras de la ciudad seria la opción más razonable.

Ashe asintió, ambos estaban dejando fuera de la discusión a cierta hechicera que no parecía notarlo, después de todo, solo se habían ofrecido a llevarla a Gorban. Y allí estaban.

"Quiero acompañarlos" les dijo de repente, sus ojos verdes brillaron con una intensidad poco común.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Ashe.

"Quiero acompañarlos" repitió la mujer con firmeza "Escuché lo que comentaban cuando llegábamos a la aldea. Van en busca de la reina y yo quiero acompañarlos"

"No tienes nada que hacer allí" le informó Meric con dureza. "No creo que una mujer tan frágil deba estar expuesta al peligro"

"No soy frágil" le respondió de manera cortante "Además, yo no lo hago por la reina. A Swain es a quién quiero"

El silencio se extendió entre Meric y Ashe que intercambiaron miradas.

"Está bien" le dijo Meric, tirándose hacia atrás en su silla.

Ashe le envió una mirada fría de reproche al caballero por hacer tremenda adición a un grupo que, a estas alturas, era demasiado numeroso.

"Pero debes estar bajo las órdenes de la señorita aquí presente" aclaró Meric que sentía la mirada punzante de la chica en el costado de su rostro.

Desnia miró detenidamente a Ashe, como si buscara en ella un indicio que la proclamase líder.

"Está bien" respondió lacónicamente y retomó su actividad previa: observar todo a su alrededor.

Almorzaron en aquella pequeña fonda, luego continuaron recorriendo la ciudad. Después de vagar entre puestos y mercaderes, decidieron montar su campamento en una arboleda que estaba al sur de la ciudad, se decía que era tranquila pero que algunos maleantes merodeaban la zona. Fue una buena noticia para Ashe y Meric que esperaban conseguir algo de oro con la presa que consiguieran allí. Se usarían así mismos como carnadas, algún tonto querría robarles y ese sería su fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que se hayan quedado con ganas de leer más.
> 
> Dejen sus opiniones, son muy apreciadas!


	4. Pequeños Problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar, imagínense un Ekko de pelo negro y muy pequeño, de unos 7 años... lo visualizan? tienen la imagen mental? Bien! Ahora lean el capítulo...

Desnia, recostada en un árbol, analizaba cuidadosamente a la jovencita frente a ella. Tenía facciones delicadas pero modales un poco toscos, había ira en su interior, y soledad, años de soledad. Desnia entendía por qué Ashe desconfiaba tanto de ella. Sus orígenes eran distintos pero su historia estaba marcada por el abandono y el dolor. Pero Desnia buscaba venganza, ella mataría con sus propias manos al que le quitó todo cuanto poseía, su familia; no sabía si Ashe perseguía el mismo objetivo pero su rumbo actual le favorecía.

Nunca olvidaría cuando Swain y sus terribles guerreros invadieron la pequeña aldea de Gyfu, donde ella y su padre vivían. El malvado rey de Duatros había asesinado uno a uno los hechiceros y brujos del pueblo, hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba. Decía que el destino de todos estaba en sus manos mientras sus caballeros degollaban a los aldeanos. Desnia se había salvado porque aún era muy joven para poseer poderes considerables; según Swain, por ella no valía la pena esgrimir una espada. Una vez conseguido su objetivo, ese horrendo ser de rostro decadente y cabellos opacos, junto a sus guerreros, quemó todas las chozas. Unos pocos ancianos y niños lograron escapar internándose en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, allí subsistieron por varios años. Cuando los ancianos finalmente perecieron, los jóvenes hechiceros se esparcieron por el reino de Vanaheim buscando la paz. Excepto Desnia, ella vengaría la muerte de su pueblo o perecería en el intento.

No hacía mucho tiempo atrás se había topado con la mismísima reina y le había predicho un gran futuro para ella y su hijo. Tenía esperanzas de que el heredero de Vanaheim gobernaría el reino con justicia y bondad, al igual que los reyes anteriores. Todos excepto Jarvan. El actual rey de Vanaheim era despiadado y codicioso, el reino había caído en desgracia desde que fuera proclamado.

Los pensamientos de Desnia seguían navegando mientras el cielo, cubierto de estrellas, descansaba sobre la arboleda que habían elegido para pasar la noche. No era un bosque grande pero los frondosos árboles ofrecían excelente refugio. La ciudad de Gorban era demasiado bulliciosa y tanto a Meric como a Ashe les pareció una buena idea descansar en las afueras. Habían elegido ese lugar a propósito, existía una banda de ladrones que se refugiaba en ese lugar y, según escucharon en la aldea, esa noche, las autoridades del pueblo, los estarían buscando. Ellos solo esperaban que fueran lo suficientemente tontos como para intentar robarles, así los atraparían primero y cobrarían la recompensa.

Por el momento, reinaba la paz alrededor de la pequeña fogata que Desnia había encendido, solamente tuvo que mirar fijamente la pila de ramitas que Meric había depositado en el suelo, para que una llama comenzara a danzar sobre la leña seca.

"Veo que la magia puede llegar a ser útil" había comentado Ashe al pasar. Desnia sabía que la curiosidad de la chica era muy grande, pero lo era aún más su orgullo, por lo que no hizo otro comentario.

La noche se había convertido en un manto de densa oscuridad. Desnia estaba recostada junto al fuego. Ashe y Meric permanecían expectantes ante cualquier señal de movimiento.

"¿Estás segura de que vendrán?" susurró Meric.

"Vendrán" le respondió Ashe tranquilamente.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las palabras de Ashe habían surcado el silencio cuando unas ramas cercanas fueron sacudidas levemente. No había viento esa aquella noche, el resto de los árboles permanecían inmóviles.

"Déjamelo a mí" musitó Ashe simulando atizar el fuego.

Meric asintió. En materia de cacería, la chica tenía más experiencia. Se volvió a oír un ruido de follaje en movimiento, esta vez a su derecha. Era uno solo, y muy ágil, por cierto.

Ashe tomó la espada, pero no desenvainó. Permaneció sentada durante unos segundos.

"Buscaré algo de agua "dijo de repente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oída por quién sea que anduviera vagando por ahí. Tomó una de las pequeñas vasijas que Meric llevaba consigo y se dirigió en dirección contraria a la que había escuchado el ruido. La chica se internó en la oscuridad y despareció. Meric permanecía sentado, la mirada perdida en el fuego pero sus sentidos en alerta. Desnia permanecía recostada, sus ojos abiertos reflejaban las llamas.

Cuando el intruso se dejó escuchar nuevamente ya estaba muy cerca de Meric, a sus espaldas, este tensó su cuerpo el cuerpo pero permaneció inmóvil.

De repente, una serie de movimientos bruscos y rápidos dieron paso a un grito ahogado. Luego silencio. Meric tomó su espada y se volteó en la dirección del tumulto. Entre forcejeos y lamentos, Ashe salió de la espesura del bosque sosteniendo fuertemente a un niño que luchaba, en vano, por soltarse. La chica se las había ingeniado para atarle las muñecas y lo empujaba hacia la luz del fuego. El niño no tendría más de siete u ocho años. Una densa mata de pelo negro cubría su frente y se deslizaba a modo de cresta por su cabeza, su piel morena brillaba a la luz de la fogata mientras el sudor caía ante los esfuerzos por liberarse.

"Siéntate" le dijo Ashe aunque su voz carecía de severidad. El chico obedeció, sabía reconocer cuando había perdido.

Meric esbozó una sonrisa la verlo.

"¿Cómo supiste?" le preguntó a la chica que ocupó un lugar junto a él.

"Para ser tan ágil debía ser pequeño" explicó brevemente.

"Y, ¿cómo te llamas, niño?" preguntó Desnia desde el otro lado de la hoguera.

El pequeño no respondió.

"Respóndele a la dama" le dijo Meric con rostro adusto pero con un tono muy paternal en la voz.

El chico lo miró desde su lugar. Estaba sentado frente a una mujer muy extraña, a su lado estaba la chica que lo atrapó y del otro, un hombre que, a simple vista, parecía muy fuerte.

"Ekko, señora" respondió fuerte y claro.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" preguntó Ashe. Su voz fue cálida y amigable, Meric quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica, en los pocos días que la conocía no había visto que tratase bien a nadie que recién conociera.

"Vivo aquí" respondió lacónicamente y posó su mirada en el horizonte.

Entre los árboles se divisaba parte del Gran Mar. La luz de la luna, que se oscurecía por momentos debido a densas nubes negras, trazaba un sendero brillante en el oleaje. Pequeñas crestas serpenteantes reflejaban el enorme disco blanquecino y luego se volvían a sumergir en las profundidades de las aguas. El mar estaba inquieto esa noche.

"¿Y tu familia?" preguntó Meric, aunque tenía una vaga idea de lo que les había podido suceder.

"No tengo familia" le respondió Loki, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. "Me entregarán, ¿verdad?"

Nadie respondió. Los tres tenían razones, muy personales, para no querer contestar esa pregunta.

Ashe lo miraba fijamente, no quería ser la responsable del destino del niño. Alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Meric pero notó que este observaba un punto de la espesura del bosque. Le siguió la mirada y se sorprendió al ver un grupo de antorchas que se movían hacia ellos.

Ekko tembló en su lugar. Él también había notado el grupo de hombres que se dirigía hacia allí.

"Los caballeros de la corona" dijo en un murmullo apenas audible y su mano se aferró a la capa de Ashe.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó con brusquedad uno de ellos cuando hubieron llegado al pequeño e improvisado campamento.

"Solo viajeros, señor" contestó Meric tranquilamente.

El hombre dudó al principio pero cuando los miró más detenidamente no pudo hacer más que aceptar lo que aquel hombre le decía. Además, ¿cuántos problemas podían causar un hombre, dos mujeres y un niño?

Allí fue cuando prestó atención al más pequeño del grupo.

"¿Están buscando a los ladrones que se esconden en este bosque?" preguntó Ashe "¿Es verdad que ofrecen una recompensa por ellos?"

Meric la miró detenidamente, su rostro impasible no delataba ningún pensamiento.

"Así es" respondió el caballero, en cuyo escudo estaban estampados los leones enfrentados y el símbolo del reino de Vanaheim.

"Tú" dijo, dirigiéndose a Ekko. "Eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?"

Ekko no respondió.

"Es él, señor" le dijo uno de ellos hombres que se encontraba al final de la formación. "Él también es uno de ellos."

El pequeño levantó la mirada ante la acusación, su rostro estaba revestido por el miedo pero, valientemente, se incorporó y les hizo frente.

"No dejaré que me lleven tan fácilmente."

Sus enclenques rodillas temblaron cuando uno de los fuertes caballeros se dirigió a su encuentro.

"Espere" Ashe se había incorporado de repente e interrumpido el camino del hombre, con su brazo rodeó al chico y lo atrajo hacia ella. "Este sinvergüenza intentó robarnos hace unos momentos y nosotros le haremos pagar por el atrevimiento."

El grupo de hombres prorrumpió en murmullos. El caballero que parecía ser el de mayor rango, sonrió antes de adelantarse.

"Mi nombre es Faelan, encargado de las tierras de Gorban, en lo que a la seguridad del reino y de la corona se refiere. Hace meses que buscamos a un grupo de sabandijas que asaltan a cuanto viajero pasa por esta arboleda, y parece que nuestro amiguito aquí presente, es un vivaz aprendiz" dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la alborotada cabellera del niño "Está bien, dejaremos que ustedes se hagan cargo del pequeño, el resto de los ladrones nos preocupan más."

Se volteó y le ordenó a uno de sus hombres que le pagase la recompensa a la joven.

El hombre que había ido a buscar a Ekko le entregó a Ashe las relucientes monedas de oro, luego hizo una profunda reverencia, haciendo que su poblado cabello negro se volcara sobre su frente. Faelan le dio una señal a sus hombres y emprendieron nuevamente su búsqueda.

Alrededor del fuego, cuatro personas permanecían calladas. Ashe había vuelto a sentarse después de guardar las monedas en su pequeña bolsa de cuero, puso un poco del guisado que Meric había cocinado para esa noche en uno de los cacharros que usaban como platos y se lo tendió a Ekko. El niño lo tomó con cautela.

"Come, te hará bien" le dijo la chica dulcemente. Tanto Meric como Desnia seguían estupefactos ante el comportamiento de la joven, pero ambos crían entender por qué reaccionaba así frente al muchacho.

El niño comía en silencio. Ashe lo observaba detenidamente, su cuerpecito delgado se encorvaba y formaba una pequeña bolita junto al fuego mientras devoraba velozmente la comida.

 _"Está solo"_ , pensó amargamente. Las ansias por protegerlo llenaron su pecho de golpe. Ella había estado sola de pequeña, lo único que recordaba era su nombre, cuando un alma caritativa le había salvado la vida.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Ekko incrédulo "Creí que me entregarían."

Ashe no respondió, sus pensamientos seguían vagando por tierras lejanas de intenso fría y soledad. Meric se hizo cargo de las explicaciones.

"En realidad, tú, no nos robaste pero de todas maneras obtuvimos la recompensa. Así que no tenemos por qué acusarte" le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, "Además, creo que estás hecho de buena madera, hijo. Algún día serás un hombre de bien, y uno muy valiente según hemos podido ver."

El chico le sonrió con orgullo. Era evidente que la figura de Meric le infundía respeto.

"Vendrás con nosotros" sentenció Ashe de repente, y luego, con un tono mucho más pausado, continuó "Si te dejamos aquí, volverás a robar así es que, mientras dure nuestro viaje estarás a salvo, abrigado y alimentado. Cuando todo esto termine, veremos que haremos contigo"

Desnia sonrió disimuladamente mientras volvía a recostarse en la hierba fresca del bosque. _"La chica tiene un buen corazón"_ , pensó, _"No me equivocaba, será una gran líder"_

Meric también sonreía a medida que se acomodaba a sí mismo sobre unas mantas.

"Veo que no está todo perdido" dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, pero las dos mujeres entendieron a qué se refería.

Con cuidado, Ashe tendió unas pieles al lado de las mantas que ella usaba para dormir y le indicó a Ekko que se acostara también.

El pequeño tomó su lugar en silencio y cerró los ojos.

"Ni sueñes con escaparte" le susurró Ashe al oído "Porque te encontraré y te atraparé tan fácil como lo hice hoy"

La muchacha le ofreció una amplia y sincera sonrisa al niño, que se limitó a asentir. De todas formas, Ekko no tenía planeado escapar.

* * *

Swain y Katarina se dirigían al Recinto de Guerra, en una de las torres del castillo. El hechicero esperaba allí.

Al llegar a la puerta, divisaron la figura escuálida y sumida en las sombras de Eylack, hechicero y consejero de Duatros. Nadie sabía que aquel hombre estaba al servicio de Jericho, razón por la que el rey decidió usarlo como mensajero.

"Ve a reunir un grupo de guerreros" le dijo hoscamente a Katarina que lo miró extrañada "Luego vuelve aquí"

La muchacha no pudo hacer más que seguir las órdenes de su hermano, le parecía raro que no la dejara oír su conversación con Eylack. Después de todo, ella también tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de todo aquello.

Una vez cerrada la puerta detrás de ella, la princesa de Duatros se encaminó a la zona más oscura de las mazmorras del castillo, donde entrenaban los mejores guerreros al servicio del rey.

"¿La princesa no participa en sus planes?" preguntó Eylack con voz melosa mientras, con la mirada, seguía a Swain que paseaba por la habitación y tomaba su lugar en la robusta mesa del centro del salón.

"No confío en ella" gruñó Jericho una vez sentado "Es mejor que no sepa nada. Se limitará a seguir mis órdenes"

El hechicero asintió y permaneció en su sitio. Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

"El rey de Vanaheim mandará un contingente de guerreros hacia aquí, mi señor, partirán por la mañana. Quiere recuperar a la reina para no levantar sospechas" Eylack hizo una pausa tratando de leer la expresión pétrea en el rostro de Swain. "Quiere darle las tierras del norte"

Ante esto último, el rey de Duatros, soltó una carcajada que llenó los rincones de la sala con reverberantes ecos cargados de furia.

"Ese inútil de Jarvan cree que yo terminaré lo que él no pudo hace veinte años, y pretende pagarme con unas mugrosas colinas heladas habitadas por bárbaros"

El hombre volvió a reír, esta vez, una sonrisa fría quedó impresa en su rostro.

"Esto le costará más de lo que jamás imaginó. ¡Nunca debió confiar en mí!"

"Pero contábamos con eso, señor" dijo Eylack. "Con su desesperación. Jarvan hará cualquier cosa con tal de mantener la corona sobre su cabeza, incluyendo la exposición al peligro de su propia esposa e hijo"

"Ese mal nacido no se dio cuenta de que nos está entregando el reino en bandeja para que, simplemente, lo tomemos. Tienes razón, contábamos con eso"

"Ahora, mi señor" dijo el viejo acercándose "¿Continuaremos con lo planeado?"

Swain notó como Eylack esquivaba el único rayo de luna que se escabullía en la habitación.

"Sí, prosigue. Yo enviaré a Katarina a Ezca. No pensé que tendríamos una batalla tan pronto, en fin, pondremos a Jarvan algo nervioso..."

El silencio se apoderó del recinto. Las últimas palabras de Jericho Swain aún reverberaban en el ambiente, como mantenidas con vida por el odio con el que fueron pronunciadas, cuando alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

"Entra" gruñó el rey desde su sillón.

"Está todo listo" le informó Katarina desde el dintel de la puerta "¿Dónde está Eylack?"

"Ya se ha ido" le dijo Jericho sin darle demasiada importancia. Se levantó y fue a encontrarse con su hermano. "Quiero que vayas a la isla de Ezca, llévate a un escuadrón completo. Allí encontrarás a los caballeros de Vanaheim que se dirigen hacia aquí. Mátalos a todos."

Katarina volvió a asentir mientras emprendía marcha al patio principal del castillo, donde sus hombres aguardaban. Ella supo desde un principio que su hermano no se conformaría con conquistar apenas unas tierras, cuando podía tenerlo todo. El trueque que le había ofrecido Jarvan, siempre le había parecido descabellado. No podía pagar un asesinato a encargo con un par de montañas si se trataba con el Rey y Gran General de Duatros. La princesa pensó que Jarvan aprendería eso a la fuerza.

Llegó hasta la explanada donde sus hombres mantenían posturas rígidas ante su llegada.

El lugarteniente se adelantó.

"Estamos listos para partir, mi señora. ¿Cuál es nuestro destino?"

"Ezca" dijo Katarina mientras verificaba que todo estuviera listo. "Yo iré con ustedes. Interceptaremos a los caballeros que quieren rescatar a la reina. Nuestra misión es acabar con ellos"

"Pero, señora..."

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" exclamó La princesa ante el cuestionamiento de su súbdito.

"Bueno..., señora. ¿Por qué Ezca? ¿No sería mejor esperarlos aquí?"

"Todo aquel que quiera cruzar el Gran Mar tendrá que pasar por la isla de Ezca para abastecerse. Ahora deja de cuestionar las órdenes del rey y súbelos a todos al barco más rápido que esté en los astilleros.

El soldado obedeció inmediatamente.


	5. Guerreros del Infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quienes se pierdan en este mundo que he creado, les dejo un link donde pueden ver el mapa de todo lo visto y por ver:  
> https://imgur.com/a/PMVWP3S

Entre tanto, Ashe y los demás descansaban bajo un cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras y espesas. La luna ya no era visible desde aquella parte de la arboleda. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, la noche había sido cálida. Ashe se volteó en su lugar y encontró un cuerpecito acurrucado a sus espaldas. La chica sonrió al ver a Ekko hecho una bolita junto a ella. No se había escapado.

Los primeros pájaros empezaban a anunciar el alba, pero el cielo encapotado no dejaría ver la salida del sol esa mañana. De repente, Ashe sintió frío.

A pesar de encontrarse en la parte más cálida del año, la joven tuvo que cubrirse con una de las pieles que llevaba consigo, se acercó a Ekko y lo cubrió a él también. El frío se intensificó más aún, Despertando a Desnia y Meric, que se incorporaron sorprendidos ante el brusco cambio de temperatura, de sus bocas exhalaban el vaho característico del invierno.

"Algo no está bien" dijo Desnia y se puso de pie rápidamente. La hechicera había tomado una postura alerta y expectante, observaba todo a su alrededor. Los sonidos del bosque cesaron de un momento a otro, el silencio no auguraba nada bueno. Nada se movía alrededor de ellos, ni el viento ni los animales que usualmente vagaban por allí.

Ashe y Meric imitaron a Desnia y adoptaron poses defensivas. El caballero asió su espada firmemente mientras Ashe desenvainaba la suya. Se reunieron en el centro del claro donde habían acampado, escrutando en todas direcciones.

Una bandada de pájaros alzó el vuelo a lo lejos.

" _Ark Phenil_ " murmuró Desnia, rompiendo el silencio. Una pequeña bola de fuego salió de su mano derecha en dirección a la espesura del bosque.

Tanto Ashe como Meric la observaron.

"Hay algo ahí" les informó la hechicera sin quitar la vista de su objetivo. Ambos voltearon al punto que ella miraba.

Ciertamente, la oscuridad era más densa allí y una extraña energía emanaba desde aquellas profundidades, Ashe no supo exactamente qué era, pero todo su cuerpo reaccionó a la fluctuación y sus sentidos se agudizaron aún más. El tiempo transcurría pero nadie salía de ese oscuro resquicio entre los árboles.

Lejos de ceder su guardia, Meric se adelantó con la espada en alto hacia donde la pequeña bola de fuego se había perdido. Unos pasos antes de internarse entre los árboles, el caballero se detuvo. Desde lo profundo de la oscuridad, una gigantesca espada se blandió en su dirección, Meric alcanzó a levantar la hoja de la suya justo a tiempo para detener el filo de la de su atacante antes de que lo partiera a la mitad. Pero la fuerza del golpe, que lo había tomado por sorpresa, lo arrojó hacia atrás.

Todos retrocedieron unos pasos, tratando de alejarse de lo que sea que anduviese por allí. Desnia murmuró unas palabras y posó su mano en Ekko, que había sacado un pequeño cuchillo y se alistaba para pelear. Ashe vio de reojo como un aura dorada cubría al niño, de alguna manera, esto la tranquilizó, sabía que Ekko estaría a salvo.

Cuando Meric se hubo levantado, dos figuras comenzaron a asomar desde el manto de oscuridad donde estaban escondidas. Las criaturas no se asemejaban a nada de lo que Ashe había visto antes. Eran más altos que un hombre normal, y muy fuertes, pues las espadas que esgrimían parecían ser el doble de tamaño que la que ella portaba en sus manos. Estaban envestidos en armaduras completamente negras que semejaban a roca sólida, ciertamente no estaban hechas de metal. El yelmo ocultaba cualquier porción de rostro y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras una oscuridad impenetrable. En cada pliegue de esas extrañan armaduras se divisaba un fulgor azulado que brillaba intensamente.

"Haegels" dijo Meric junto a la joven. Ashe no sabía qué se refería, pero no podía ser nada bueno. "Apunten a los resquicios brillantes entre la armadura o a los ojos."

Dicho esto, el caballero se lanzó contra la criatura que tenía más próxima, si bien a la chica le pareció una locura atacar primero, se encaminó, ella también, a la batalla.

Desnia cubrió a Ekko con su cuerpo, dispuesta a defenderse de la segunda criatura que había surgido de la oscuridad. A su izquierda, Meric y Ashe combatían con el Haegel que se defendía muy bien, aún contra dos buenos espadachines parecía tener ventaja. Ekko intentó arrojarse contra el ser que se acercaba a ellos, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

"Es muy peligroso" le dijo, y lo hizo retroceder. "Cúbreme las espaldas".

El niño asintió y volteó a ver como Ashe había retrocedido. Meric continuaba la encarnizada lucha contra aquel guerrero, tenía una profunda herida en su hombro que sangraba profusamente.

" _¡ARK PHENIL!_ " gritó Desnia. Esta vez, la bola de fuego fue mucho mayor y salió despedida de las manos de la hechicera con mucha fuerza. La bestia tambaleó en su lugar y se detuvo por unos momentos al ser alcanzado por el conjuro, pero retomó la marcha sin daño alguno.

Desnia y Ekko retrocedieron.

Un gruñido de dolor llegó desde la izquierda, Meric había sido herido nuevamente, esta vez en su pierna, la figura del caballero se desplomó con todo su peso sobre la rodilla de la pierna sana. La criatura tomó su espada con ambas manos y se preparó para asestar su golpe final. Pero Ashe había retrocedido para buscar un arma con la que se sentía más cómoda, tensó la cuerda de su arco y la flecha certera que disparó se incrustó en el abertura que dejaba la pechera de la armadura de la criatura que estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de Meric.

El extraño ser se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, su espada, aún alzada sobre su cabeza, comenzó a perder agarre lentamente hasta que cayó a sus pies e, instantáneamente, se derritió en el suelo del bosque. Solo quedó la empuñadura, brillando en la pálida luz del alba. Luego la bestia se derrumbó.

Ashe, al ver que ya no se movería, corrió en auxilio de Meric, quien intentaba ponerse de pie a duras penas. Pero la chica no alcanzó a llegar hasta donde se hallaba el caballero, una pesada mano se hundió en su vientre, arrojándola hacia atrás con fuerza. El segundo guerrero se le había adelantado y con su mano libre le había dado un tremendo golpe a la joven.

Ashe sintió el rigor del duro árbol que detuvo su caída, estaba incorporándose cuando la criatura ya estaba sobre ella. El filo de su espada cortó el aire que la separaba de la muchacha.

"¡Nooo!" exclamó Ekko.

" _¡KEOWN WYN!_ " la voz de Denia resonó fuerte y clara, sus manos extendidas hacia Ashe.

En el momento exacto en que la espada tomaba contacto con los brazos de Ashe que, inconscientemente había levantado para protegerse. La misma aura dorada que cubría a Ekko, se extendió sobre el cuerpo de la joven, la espada de la criatura rebotó en el cuerpo de Ashe, liberando una onda de energía resplandeciente.

Pero la bestia volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez, antes de que la espada descendiera sobre el agazapado cuerpo de la chica, la criatura fue herida de muerte por Meric que, al haberse incorporado deslizó su espada por el cuello expuesto del atacante.

La cabeza rodó sobre la hierba y el cuerpo se desplomó poco después. Meric volvió a caer sobre su rodilla, apoyándose en su espada. Todos estaban inmóviles y sorprendidos, jamás pensaron encontrar algo así en esta parte del viaje. La primera es moverse fue Ashe, que lentamente se acercó hasta la figura que yacía en el suelo, la armadura estaba vacía.

Miró en dirección al guerrero que había caído anteriormente. Las partes de la coraza de piedra que lo protegía también permanecían desperdigadas, sin señal del cuerpo que las portaba.

"Desaparecieron" dijo con la voz ahogada.

"Se derritieron" explicó Desnia mientras ayudaba a Meric a levantarse.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Ashe, que seguía con la vista fija en la inerte armadura que tenía delante.

"Esas _cosas_ , se llaman Haegels" explicó Meric, que se habían sentado en una roca y observaba la profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo.

"Haegels..., ¿Los guerreros del averno?" dijo Ashe sorprendida, mirándolo fijamente. "Pensé que solo eran fábulas, que realmente no existían"

Ekko se había acercado a la joven y también la ayudó a incorporarse. Ashe le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y ambos se unieron a Desnia y Meric que habían reavivado un fuego del que solo quedaban brasas de la noche anterior.

"Pero..." continuó Ashe, tratando de entender.

"Son seres hechos de hielo, se dice que se mueven con la frialdad de los corazones de los guerreros que arden en el infierno" explicó Desnia.

"¿Qué hacen fuera del infierno?" volvió a cuestionar la joven.

"No lo sé, pero solo puede significar una cosa, las puertas del infierno se han abierto y hay peores criaturas que pueden salir de allí"

"Todo esto es por la guerra entre Duatros y Vanaheim, ¿verdad?" dijo Ekko.

"Es probable" susurró Ashe mientras cruzaba su brazo por los hombros del pequeño y lo acercaba a ella. "Pero no te preocupes, estarás a salvo con nosotros."

Las nubes que habían impedido que el sol mostrara su esplendor al amanecer se habían disipado rápidamente. Desnia curó las heridas de Meric mágicamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Ashe que ya no se molestaba por ocultar su curiosidad.

La mujer había tomado algunas gotas de agua y formado un hilo constante que manejaba con sus manos, el agua circulaba libremente entre sus dedos. Cuando acercó el líquido cristalino a la piel del caballero, sus heridas comenzaron a cicatrizar instantáneamente.

Cuando las curaciones estuvieron hechas y sus pertenencias empacadas, el grupo se dirigió nuevamente a la aldea de Gorban, debían llegar al agitado puerto para conseguir una embarcación que los lleve a Vali. Nadie había mencionado palabra, pero estaba claro que tanto Desnia como Ekko se habían sumado al viaje.

Meric y el pequeño habían tomado la delantera, Ekko llenaba de preguntas al hombre sobre espadas y la forma de usarlas en combate. Meric respondía animadamente.

"Prometo enseñarte a usarlas, si te comportas bien" le dijo, al chico seriamente.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Ekko, embargado de emoción.

Desnia y Ashe, que les seguían el paso, pero más retrasadas, sonrieron ante el entusiasmo del pequeño.

Aún no habían salido de la arboleda, caminaban tranquilamente, sin prisa.

"Desnia," comenzó Ashe, con la vista perdida en el sinuoso camino. "quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy..., por salvarme la vida."

Desnia se volteó y la observó cuidadosamente, había sinceridad en sus palabras.

"No te preocupes, no fue nada" le respondió tranquilamente.

"Me gustaría..." Ashe titubeó y se detuvo, Desnia la imitó "las miradas de las mujeres se cruzaron por un instante antes de que los ojos de Ashe se desviaran. "Me gustaría que me enseñaras a utilizar la magia."

Una enorme sonrisa surcó el rostro de la hechicera, se acercó a la joven y tomó su mano.

"Me encantaría enseñarte."

Ashe asintió sonriente y continuaron su camino. La joven había dejado un gran peso atrás, se sentía mejor.

* * *

Toda la situación era rara. Todavía no podía entender qué hacían un par de Haegels en aquella parte del reino y mucho menos por qué los habían atacado.

Meric continuaba caminando por el sendero que llevaba a la ciudad, ya eran visibles algunas de las casas y la gente se hizo más abundante a medida que se internaban más. El caballero no podía apartar de su mente el encuentro de aquella mañana. Esas criaturas no debían estar siquiera en este mundo, sin embargo, se les habían presentado pocas horas antes y, sin duda, su intención era matarlos.

El principal interrogante que vagaba por la mente de Meric era _¿por qué a ellos?._ _O sería..., no. No era posible que fueran tras ella._

A medida que se adentraban en el caserío, las dudas de Meric comenzaron a convertirse en certezas, ya no cabía duda de que Ashe corría peligro, pero no sabía quién podía atentar contra ella.

Además, estaba el hecho de que la chica no era algo común. Era una guerrera habilidosa y muy fuerte. Era demasiado joven como para poder controlar la espada en la forma que lo hacía.

Miles de imágenes llenaron sus pensamientos, recuerdos de unas noches atrás.

Él no solía salir por las noches a cazar, sin embargo, justo esa noche, la había encontrado herida, después de pelear con aquellos bandidos. Algo lo había llevado hasta ella, y algo lo hacía acompañarla también. Ya no le interesaba saber de dónde había obtenido a Gἑrỡs, solo quería saber quién era esa muchacha. Y la única forma de lograrlo era rescatando a Algira. Si su corazonada era correcta, la reina tendría mucho que explicar.

Lo único que permanecía claro para él, era su resolución de protegerla. El destino le había dado la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores del pasado, y esta vez no fallaría.

Camino a la ciudad, Desnia y Ashe mantenían la primera conversación fluida desde que se conocieron. El grupo se encaminaba al puerto de Gorban. Allí, toda clase de embarcaciones zarpaban a toda hora con diferentes rumbos, solo necesitaban encontrar alguna que se dirigiera a Duatros.

Sería un viaje largo. El bosque de Vali, último lugar donde había sido vista la reina, quedaba en el otro extremo del Gran Mar. Seguramente, tendrían que anclar en Ezca, una pequeña isla que se situaba, exactamente, entre las dos masas de tierra.

Ekko cargaba a duras penas el equipaje de Ashe mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a Meric. El hombre se había ofrecido a ayudarlo pero el niño mostró que podía ser orgulloso también y se había rehusado.

"Yo puedo solo" había asegurado el pequeño.

Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a surcarle la frente pero él cumpliría su promesa de llevarle el equipaje a la joven. Meric observó a Ashe pero ella solo asintió, valoraba mucho el esfuerzo de Ekko y consideraba que sería bueno dejarlo cumplir con su tarea.

"Antes dijiste que había peores cosas que esas que nos atacaron, en el infierno" preguntó la muchacha a Desnia.

"Sí, se dice que hay toda una fauna de monstruos habitando allí. Aunque no todos pueden cruzar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Una cuestión de balance entre el bien y el mal "respondió Desnia sin darle demasiada importancia.

"Entre el Orden y el Caos" dijo Ashe seriamente.

Freyr le había hablado muchas veces sobre el equilibrio que los dioses buscaron cuando todo fue creado. Se sabía que el mal no podría ser extinguido, por lo que el Alma del Mundo instituyó un balance que no podía ser roto.

"Esos guerreros pertenecen a una raza de semi-demonios, los Shotnars. Por esa razón pueden cruzar."

"Pero, ¿pueden cruzar a voluntad?"

"Por supuesto que no, están aquí porque alguien los hizo salir del infierno."

"¿Qué persona haría tal cosa?" preguntó Ashe sorprendida.

Desnia posó su mirada en el perfil de la chica, aun había un poco inocencia en ella.

"Alguien que está dispuesto a sacrificar mucho por tenerlos aquí."

Desnia parecía preocupada. Y no era para menos, pensó Ashe. Con esos monstruos sueltos, la captura de la reina sólo era uno de los problemas. Miró el pequeño grupo de gente que ahora la acompañaba. Problemas que se le seguían sumando.

Siguieron caminado por la ciudad, los primeros vestigios del puerto y su muchedumbre ya se alcanzaban a distinguir entre las casas. Una gran incógnita inundó los pensamientos de Ashe, _Aquella persona que estaba dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio para que esas horrendas criaturas salgan del infierno, debía tener también, mucho que ganar._

* * *

Un gran barco esperaba en la dársena del puerto de Vanaheim, listo para zarpar. La multitud vitoreaba al ver los poderosos guerreros del reino abordarlo. Casi toda la ciudad estaba allí.

Jarvan permanecía estoico, con la mirada en el horizonte, mientras, uno a uno, sus soldados paraban frente a él y le hacían una profunda reverencia antes de partir.

Era un importante contingente el que estaba desplegando. Deberían llegar al puerto de Duatros en ocho días. La misión encomendada a estos soldados era rescatar a la reina.

Solo debían llegar hasta el castillo de Swain y este se la daría. Jarvan esperaba, fervientemente, que terminara allí. Que el rey de Duatros cumpliera con su palabra y le entregara a su esposa e hijo sanos y salvos.

Cuando todos los soldados habían abordado, la banda real comenzó a tocar los acordes de la marcha de la victoria. El pueblo los saludaba alegremente mientras el barco levaba anclas y comenzaba a moverse. Los soldados saludaban orgullosos, solo su comandante sabía en qué consistía la misión realmente. Pero no confiaba en que todo saliera bien. El rey de Duatros no era digno de confianza y no creía que un acuerdo territorial era la mejor manera de acabar con la guerra.

Skadi, jefe de la guardia real, había peleado en unas cuantas batallas contra los ejércitos de Swain, sabía que aquel hombre podía ser sanguinario y cruel. Un trato de ese tipo no era común en él. Cuando llegaran a Duatros tendría que desplegar sus dotes de comandante al máximo. Toda su familia había servido en armas a la corona de Vanaheim, y estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Pero esta vez tendría que aplicar todas las tácticas de guerra que conocía para poder cumplir exitosamente su misión. Hizo una última reverencia al rey y se internó en los camarotes, tenía mucho que planear.

En los muelles, la gente continuaba saludando y vitoreando a la embarcación que se alejaba cada vez más. La comitiva del rey estaba emprendiendo el camino de regreso al castillo. Custodiado por cuatro enormes guardias iba Jarvan, sin prestar atención al resto de su séquito.

Cuando estaba a punto de subirse al carruaje que lo devolvería al castillo, vio entre la multitud que se agolpaba en el muelle, a uno de sus hombres de confianza. Dijo al cochero que no emprendiera la marcha aún y esperó entre las sombras a que el hombre se acercara.

"Está todo listo, señor. Nuestro hombre los interceptará en Gorban esta tarde."

"Bien" contestó escuetamente Jarvan y ordenó al cochero que lo llevase al castillo.

Mientras se alejaba de la multitud, el rey rogó con todas sus fuerzas que su plan funcionara.

* * *

El puerto de gorban, con sus innumerables muelles, se extendía ante ellos. Las embarcaciones se desplazaban perezosamente de un lado a otro. Los marinos pululaban por todas partes, algunos zarpaban, otros desembarcaban, la mayoría ofrecía sus productos recién capturados a los mercaderes del pueblo.

Todo el bullicio de aquel lugar contrastaba con el tranquilo bosque que acababan de abandonar.

"Buscaré alguna embarcación que tenga rumbo a Ezca" anunció Meric entre el tumulto de gente.

"¡Iré contigo!" exclamó Ekko, y juntos se encaminaron hacia uno de los muelles más cercanos.

Desnia y Ashe decidieron recorrer el lugar.

"Las multitudes me hacen sentir incómoda" murmuró Desnia.

"Pensé que la ermitaña del grupo era yo" masculló Ashe por lo bajo.

Juntas compartieron una sonrisa.

"He vivido siempre sola. Al igual que tú, supongo" explicó la mujer "Me he cruzado con mucha gente extraña, pero he seguido mi camino sola."

"Creía que la gente de Gyfu vivía en comunidades. Freyr me contó que mientras más eran, más fuertes se volvían."

"Es cierto, pero pocos de nosotros quedamos ya. Swain se encargó de exterminarnos por culpa de una maldita profecía que no sabe si realmente existe."

"Esta guerra nos está exterminando a todos" concluyó Ashe.

Caminaron un poco más, acercándose de vez en cuando a los vendedores que ofrecían sus rozagantes cosechas de vegetales en improvisados puestos de madera, al costado del camino que unía los muelles entre sí. Debían aprovisionarse para el viaje.

"Dime, ¿quién es este Freyr del que me hablaste?" preguntó Desnia.

En el rostro de la joven se dibujó una sonrisa, pero su mirada expresaba la más profunda tristeza. La chica tardó en hablar, sabía que podía confiar en Desnia pero los recuerdos le causaban mucho dolor. Sentía que no tenía identidad, que su pasado estaba vacío.

La inseguridad que le causaban estos sentimientos molestaban sobremanera a una joven tan orgullosa e independiente como ella, pero sabía que la única manera de sanar las viejas heridas era dejar salir el dolor de a poco.

"Freyr era mi mejor amigo, mi mentor. Él me encontró de pequeña y me cuidó desde entonces."

"¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?"

"No lo sé. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba sola en la plaza de algún pueblo, al norte del reino. Estaba nevando, hacía mucho frío."

Ashe se sentó en el borde de uno de los muelles seguida por Desnia, y con la vista perdida en las azules aguas que danzaban a sus pies, continuó.

"Tenía mucho frío. No recordaba nada y me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, creo que me había golpeado o algo así. Lo único que llevaba conmigo era una bolsa de cuero con algunas ropas y esta espada" la chica señaló la empuñadura que se dejaba ver a través de la abertura de su capa "Y allí fue cuando vi a Freyr. Todos los que pasaban por allí me ignoraban, pero él se acercó y me preguntó qué hacía en ese lugar, sola. No recuerdo haberle respondido nada."

Se sumergió en un profundo silencio. El alborotado puerto parecía haber perdido toda sonoridad.

"Según Freyr, tenía alrededor de cuatro años," prosiguió Ashe "era muy pequeña como para recordar algo más. Sólo sé que él me llevó a su casa, en el bosque de Greiss, y allí vivimos desde entonces. Al menos hasta hace cinco años. Freyr falleció, era muy viejito ya."

Denia tomó la mano de Ashe que permanecía inmóvil sobre su regazo.

"Somos más parecidas de lo que crees" le dijo, apretando firmemente la mano de la joven.

"Cuando era pequeña, un escuadrón de caballeros negros invadieron nuestro poblado, en Gyfu. Swain los lideraba, aunque no era rey aún. Todos lo conocían como El Príncipe Oscuro, por la crueldad con que trataba a sus súbditos y por las locas cacerías en que se embarcaba, destruyendo poblados completos. Esa noche, cuando el pueblo estaba descansando tranquilamente, el príncipe arrasó con todo lo que allí se levantaba. Quemó todas las casas, buscando al hechicero más poderoso. Mató a muchas personas hasta que lo encontró, entre ellos a mis padres."

Ashe la miró sorprendida.

"Pero, ¿por qué buscaba a un hechicero? ¿Qué quería?"

"No recuerdo muy bien, yo era apenas una niña. Solo unas palabras quedaron en mi mente desde entonces: _'¿Cuándo nacerá?'_ ".

"¿Cuándo nacerá?"

"Sí, preguntaba lo mismo a todos los ancianos de la aldea."

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Ashe y Desnia se habían separado de Meric y Ekko. Ambas estaban sentadas en una de las tabernas más concurridas del puerto, esperando por ellos.

La taberna estaba atiborrada de gente a esa hora del día, muchos visitantes almorzaban allí y luego seguían su recorrido por la ciudad. La mesa donde ellas estaban se ubicaba junto a una de las ventanas que se abría a la calleja. Mucha gente transitaba por allí, las voces de la multitud se mezclaban en el ambiente y le conferían un aire alegre a esa parte de la ciudad. Pero las mujeres permanecían en silencio, esa mañana había estado repleta de confesiones por lo que las palabras, a estas alturas, estaban de más. Cuando la muchedumbre comenzó a abandonar el lugar esporádicamente, Meric y Ekko hicieron acto de presencia en la mesa donde ellas estaban.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó Meric tomando asiento junto a Desnia "Ni un solo marino quiere llevarnos a Ezca."

"Son muy pocos los que van a la isla" comentó Ekko, que se había sentado junto a Ashe "pero ninguno nos quiere llevar, todos son botes de carga."

"¿Que acaso no somos carga?" dijo Desnia con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Los demás rieron.

"Quizás les faltó algo de encanto femenino para pedir que los lleven."

Una voz extraña se hizo sentir a sus espaldas. El hombre que ocupaba una mesa detrás de ellos se incorporó y se acercó sonriente.

Los cabellos negros despeinados se arremolinaban en su frente como si hubieran sido atacados por el más fuerte de los vientos. Su rostro estaba revestido por piel morena y curtida. Sus profundos ojos de color aguamarina escrutaron ávidamente la mesa a donde se dirigía.

"Mi nombre es Tryndamere, marino de Heranal. Escuché que querían llegar a Ezca. Quizá pueda ayudarlos."

No debía tener más de treinta años, su piel, endurecida por el sol y los vientos salinos, daban veracidad a su presentación.

Ashe fue la primera en hablar.

"¿A cambio de qué?" preguntó la chica hoscamente.

"Bueno..., podrías mostrar un poco del encanto femenino del que estaba hablando" le contestó guiñándole el ojo.

"¡Oye! Cuidado con lo que dices" le advirtió Ekko frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¡Ja ja!" rió el marino "No te preocupes, chico, mis intenciones son buenas" afirmó sin despegar la mirada de Ashe.

"Deja de intentar conquistar a la joven y dinos como puedes ayudarnos" dijo Meric.

"Está bien, está bien. Veo que los hombres se han puesto sobreprotectores" le dijo a Meric sin desdibujar la sonrisa de sus labios "Mi próxima carga tiene destino a Kimma y tendré que pasar por Ezca. Si no les molesta estar algo incómodos, puedo llevarlos.

"¿Cuánto nos costará?" inquirió Ashe. Era muy raro que un extraño se presentara de la nada y les diera la solución a sus problemas.

"Eres una belleza muy desconfiada" le respondió el marino "Lo dejo a su conciencia, solo denme lo que consideren justo por mis servicios."

"He escuchado eso antes" dijo Desnia en un murmullo casi inaudible al oído de Meric, quien hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa.

"Dejaré que lo decidan tranquilos, mi barco está en el duodécimo muelle en la zona sur. Zarpo al atardecer."

Y con ese último comentario, el marino se retiró.

"No creo que debamos confiar en él" dijo Ashe, inmediatamente después de que Tryndamere hubo abandonado la taberna.

"Tienes razón" dijo Meric meditabundo, su mirada estaba desenfocada al no mirar algo en particular "Pero no tenemos muchas opciones. Se avecina una gran tormenta y los últimos barcos en zarpar, lo harán esta tarde. Si no, tendremos que esperar a que amaine el temporal, porque los aguaceros son muy fuertes en esta época del año."

"Ese tipo de tormentas no se disipan en días y pueden hundir hasta el galeón más poderoso" dijo Ekko seriamente "He visto muchos barcos de la Armada Real que no han logrado llegar al puerto. El Gran Mar se los tragó como si fueran cáscaras de nueces."

"Sí, tendremos que ir con él" concluyó Meric "No te preocupes, lo vigilaremos para que no se te acerque" le dijo a Ashe, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

"¡Ay! ¡Por favor!" bufó la chica, molesta. "Sé cuidarme sola"

"Está bien" aceptó después de unos momentos "Pero en el momento que vea algo extraño..., ¡Lo rebano en dos!" proclamó el más pequeño.

Desnia y Meric intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

* * *

Los marinos amarraban fuertemente sus embarcaciones a los distintos muelles del puerto. Todo aquel que no partiría esa tarde se aseguraba de poner su navío a resguardo.

Meric y Ashe encabezaban el pequeño grupo que paseaba por el muelle que el hombre le había indicado.

Después de unas cuantas horas de deliberaciones, todos habían concluido en aceptar la oferta de ese tal Tryndamere, todo era extraño, es cierto, pero no tenían demasiadas opciones a mano. Una reina capturada no era un asunto que pudiera esperar hasta que se calmara una tormenta. Mientras más rápido llegaran a Vali, más posibilidades tendrían de volver con la reina sana y salva (antes de que otros se les adelantaran).

"¿Hacia dónde dijo que se dirigía?" preguntó distraídamente Desnia, que caminaba con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras el viento de la costa golpeaba contra su cara. Estaba disfrutando profundamente aquella caminata.

"Kimma" respondió Meric, el caballero miraba atentamente hacia ambos lados del muelle en busca de Tryndamere.

"¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar?" volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Si la túnica de Desnia era de por sí, llamativa, su forma de actuar la hacían el blanco de todas las miradas de los que pasaban por allí.

"Es una pequeña aldea de comerciantes" esta vez, fue Ashe quien contestó "Está al norte del bosque de Vali, a unos dos días a pie."

"Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Nos puede llevar hasta allí" dijo Ekko esperanzado.

"Puede ser" dijo Meric, cubriendo el hombro del niño con su mano "Pero no nos apresuremos, recuerda que debemos actuar con cautela delante de este hombre. No creo que lo haga, pero si pregunta para qué queremos ir a Ezca, solo respondan que vamos a visitar a unos amigos."

"Tu historia es poco creíble" dijo Desnia divertida.

Meric volteó a mirarla mientras ella pasaba por su lado, tarareando una curiosa melodía.

"¿Se le ocurre algo mejor, mi señora?"

"Solo le diremos que no es asunto suyo."

 _Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que sabe, exactamente, la razón de nuestro viaje_ " _,_ pensó la hechicera, al tiempo que saludaba descuidadamente al hombre que les hacía señas desde una embarcación cercana.

"Allí está" le informó al resto, y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Los demás la siguieron.

"Pensé que no vendrían" los saludó Tryndamere cuando se acercaron a su barco "Estaba a punto de levantar las amarras."

"Sí, bueno, tuvimos que considerarlo largamente" dijo Ashe, que miraba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va con una pequeña referencia a Avatar (TLAB) XD


	6. Rumbo a Ezca

Swain caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala real, su larga capa de terciopelo negro se deslizaba detrás de sus pasos apresurados. Estaba visiblemente nervioso. No entendía como la chica había escapado a los dos demonios que había enviado para matarla. Tenía que quitarla de su camino lo más pronto posible. Se estaba convirtiendo en toda una molestia.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones, el rey de Duatros, no oyó al soldado que se acercaba para informarle la situación. Hasta el momento solo había escuchado al mensajero, pero él quería oír la historia completa. Le resultaba sencillamente imposible que una niña haya acabado con dos Haegels.

"Señor..." comenzó tímidamente el soldado que había sido enviado para supervisar a los demonios.

Swain volteó bruscamente ante el sonido que rompió su tan preciado silencio. Su mirada perforó la del súbdito que temblaba ante la presencia de su rey.

"Comienza" ordenó Swain mientras se sentaba en su trono.

A medida que le iba relatando todo lo sucedido, el rostro de Swain palidecía, y sus facciones se endurecían al expresar su descontento con todo el asunto.

La chica no estaba sola, y no eran simples aldeanos quienes la acompañaban. Una hechicera y caballero iban con ella. Entre los tres habían acabado con dos demonios de hielo.

Le molestaba que la chica haya sobrevivido, ya era la segunda vez que le escapaba a la muerte. Nunca pensó que el inconveniente más apremiante que encontraría en su plan sería matar a una niña, sin embargo, dieciséis años después, la mocosa todavía caminaba en este mundo.

Ahora, capturarla y acabar con ella se había convertido en prioridad dentro de sus planes. No podía permitir que ella llegue hasta la reina, sino todo sería en vano. Había pasado demasiadas noches en el infierno como para permitirse fracasar.

El soldado se había retirado unos momentos antes, Swain esperaba la confirmación de la partida de Katarina. Cuando su hermana regresara, le encargaría el exterminio de la muchacha, sabía que la princesa cumpliría con su misión.

Aunque Swain jamás lo reconocería, estaba preocupado. La niña ya no estaba sola. Hubiera sido más fácil matarla así. El rey estaba seguro de que esa hechicera y ese caballero no eran tan solo nómades que vagaban por las colinas y valles de Vanaheim. Debía haber algo especial en ellos, algo que los destacaba del resto.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el niño. El soldado le había informado de un pequeño, que se había sumado al grupo justo la noche en que había planeado el ataque. Y la muchacha parecía estar apegándose a él.

Todos los elementos empezaban a caer en su sitio. Swain ya no tenía mucho tiempo para que su plan tenga éxito. Solo le faltaba que aparezca el último guardián, a partir de ese momento, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se vieran cara a cara.

* * *

El puerto de Gorban era apenas una línea de pequeñas manchas en el horizonte. Pronto, lo único que vería la tripulación del Millena serían las oscuras aguas del Gran Mar.

Ashe disfrutaba enormemente de la brisa que golpeaba su rostro suavemente, estaba parada en la proa del pequeño navío. Meric y Tryndamere charlaban en la torre de popa, donde estaba el timón, mientras Desnia y Ekko recorrían la bodega. Allí se encontraba almacenada toda la carga que debía ser entregada en el puerto de Kimma.

El Millena, llamado así por la diosa de los mares, surcaba tranquilamente las aguas. El barco tenía apenas diez metros de largo y su amplia vela rectangular se extendía en toda su amplitud. El andar de la embarcación continuaba sereno a medida que se alejaba de tierra firme y se internaba en la inmensidad del Gran Mar.

Era la primera vez en largo tiempo que Ashe tenía tiempo para meditar sus asuntos en soledad pero, aunque ella era una persona que apreciaba su espacio y silencio, encontró que la compañía de Meric, Desnia y Ekko se podía convertir en una experiencia reconfortante. Mientras analizaba sus futuros movimientos escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella; al voltearse, se encontró cara a cara con Tryndamere, que la miraba fijamente.

"La mayoría de las mujeres no suelen disfrutar de la navegación, sin embargo, tú no pareces tener problema alguno."

"Ahora me dirás que no soy como la mayoría" dijo Ashe, devolviendo su vista al horizonte tapizado de cielo y mar.

"Pues es la verdad" le dijo Tryndamere acercándose más a ella "La mayoría de las mujeres no son tan bellas como tú."

Lejos de sentirse intimidada por el marino, Ashe se volteó y posó sus manos en el musculoso pecho del joven y con vos dulce y casi inaudible, le respondió:

"La mayoría de las mujeres no te podría tirar por la borda con una espada atravesándote el vientre, pero yo sí."

En el rostro de Tryndamere se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que apenas curvó el ángulo de su boca.

"Chica dura, si las hay" comentó por lo bajo mientras daba un paso al costado para que Ashe pasara. La chica, sin mirarlo, se dirigió a la torre de popa, donde Meric parecía estar timoneando el barco con visible entusiasmo.

Desnia y Ekko estaban con él. La joven atravesó en pocos pasos la cubierta lustrada del Millena y, por unas escalerillas que se situaban a ambos lados de la puerta del único camarote del barco, se unió a ellos.

"No sabía que supieras timonear" le dijo a Meric, que permanecía estoico en su puesto.

"No es muy difícil, solo tengo que seguir el compás" dijo, señalando el círculo de latón que marcaba el norte "y la carta de navegación" apuntó su dedo índice a un pergamino arrollado que debía tener las coordenadas de cuanta isla estuviera dispersa en aquellas aguas.

"Estás hecho todo un marinero" observó Desnia, divertida, palmeando su brazo suavemente.

Meric sonrió orgullosamente al tiempo que Tryndamere retornaba a la plataforma donde se encontraba el grupo.

"Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado incómoda la bodega, creo que con un par de mantas podrán dormir bien. De todas maneras, en las noches calurosas, la cubierta siempre es un buen lugar donde pasar la noche."

"Vamos a estar bien, gracias" dijo Desnia amablemente "Aunque la zona de carga está atiborrada de cosas, cabremos sin problemas."

Tryndamere se volteó y con una sonrisa irreverente se dirigió a Ashe.

"Si no hay espacio suficiente, puedo hacerte un lugar en mi camarote."

La muchacha apenas lo miró, estaba decidida a ignorar sus comentarios maleducados y sabía que contestando sus provocaciones, solo empeoraría las cosas.

"Ven" le dijo Desnia tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola nuevamente a cubierta "Ya sé que desconfías de él, pero podrías disimular un poco."

"No puedo, es más fuerte que yo" le contestó Ashe con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

Desnia asintió sonriente.

"Había prometido enseñarte magia, ¿recuerdas?" le dijo la mujer, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo casi azulado.

"Lo recuerdo" afirmó Ashe entusiasmada "¿Cuándo comenzamos?"

"Ahora mismo, si así lo deseas."

* * *

El rey de Duatros observaba, desde el atalaya de una de sus torres principales, el galeón que llevaba a su hermana y al escuadrón de hombres que había enviado a Ezca.

Sabía que Katarina cumpliría con sus órdenes, pero no estaba seguro sobre sus lealtades. Algo muy dentro de sí mismo le decía que no podía confiar en ella.

Desde pequeña, cuando el antiguo rey aun gobernaba esas vastas tierras y aunque había muchos años entre ellos, las diferencias entre ambos hermanos habían sido notables. Gliont, su padre, un rey muy querido por el pueblo, había acentuado esas diferencias. Swain fue siempre muy violento y sus ansias de poder disgustaban al viejo rey, mientras que la pequeña Katarina, callada y taciturna, nunca quiso apegarse demasiado al trono de su padre. Ambos habían sido criados como guerreros, como era la costumbre en su pueblo, pero el ansia de violencia solo estaba arraigada en el corazón del mayor de los hermanos.

Swain nunca había podido entender del todo a su hermana, aunque tampoco le interesaba saber en qué pensaba. En sus planes, La princesa de Duatros, era prescindible. Todo aquello que lo alejara del poder absoluto, era desechable para él, aunque se tratase de su propia hermana.

La crueldad con que había sido dotado el primogénito de Gliont llegó a sorprender a su mismísimo padre, aunque fue tarde para tomar acciones al respecto. Cuando el anciano rey tuvo conciencia de la maldad que movía a su hijo mayor, este ya había planeado su muerte para quedarse con el trono.

_Era una tarde de invierno donde la niebla cubrió hasta la torre más alta del castillo, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Duatros. Gliont, postrado en sus aposentos, era consciente de que el momento se aproximaba. Lo había presentido por mucho tiempo, pero amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón y había intentado torcer el rumbo de sus planes, pero sin éxito. El muchacho creció cegado por una maldad que ahogaba hasta al más noble caballero._

_La luz que entraba por la ventana de la recámara real era escasa y proyectaba sombras ominosas sobre el lecho del rey. Cuando Gliont estaba a punto de caer en uno de sus profundos sueños, el príncipe Swain entró a la habitación._

_"Ya es hora de que veas tu final "fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar una almohada y acercarse a la cama de su padre._

_"Sabía que esto pasaría, muchacho, desde el momento en que fuiste concebido. Eres el fruto de la más pura maldad y no traerás más que miseria a mí querido reino. Cumple tu cometido de una vez. Pero quiero que sepas que tu futuro está sellado._

_No significó demasiado esfuerzo para el joven el asfixiar al decrépito rey._

Nadie en la corte se atrevió a discutir la versión de Swain de cómo había fallecido su padre, pero no había huellas de lucha, por lo que todo el asunto quedó en el olvido. Las mujeres lloraron al benevolente rey por días y el reino completo permaneció de luto durante semanas.

Pero Katarina nunca le había creído a su hermano, su padre le había contado las sospechas que tenía para con Swain y le hizo prometer que jamás lo diría.

_"Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer, padre?" había rogado la niña, junto a la cama del rey "¿Cómo puedo detenerlo?"_

_"No lo detengas, ya está escrito que las cosas tienen que seguir su curso. Pero debes estar atenta, mi querida muchacha, la vida te dará señales y cuando llegue el momento, sabrás cuál es tu destino."_

* * *

La noche iba cayendo lentamente a medida que el Millena cortaba las aguas con su suave andar. Tryndamere, al no recibir respuesta alentadora a sus insinuaciones para con Ashe, se había recluido en la torre de popa, donde timoneaba el barco y observaba todo lo que pasaba en cubierta con evidente curiosidad.

Meric y Ekko, sentados junto al mástil, también contemplaban con extrañeza y asombro lo que las chicas hacían en proa.

Desnia y Ashe estaban sentadas, una frente a la otra, sus ojos cerrados en señal de máxima concentración. Estaban tomadas de las manos. Lentamente, Desnia fue abriendo los ojos, observando detalladamente la imagen de la joven frente a ella.

"La base principal de la magia es la concentración" le había dicho momentos atrás "Tu mente debe estar tranquila y libre de cualquier distracción para que tu energía fluya de un modo positivo."

Ashe, sin protestar, había cerrado los ojos instantáneamente. Pero estaba inquieta, se movía en su lugar constantemente, por lo que Desnia le había tomado las manos para ayudarla.

Aunque Ashe se había tranquilizado, la hechicera percibió mucho más del contacto con su nueva aprendiz. Sería difícil, muy difícil, enseñarle magia. No sólo la mente debía estar serena para que el hechizo salga correctamente, el alma también debía estar tan calma y tranquila como las aguas de un lago en un día sin brisa. Y el alma de Ashe era un torbellino de sentimientos reprimidos que, a su entender, retardarían el aprendizaje.

"Abre los ojos" dijo Desnia en un susurro "Comenzaremos."

Ashe parpadeó violentamente al recibir los últimos rayos de sol directamente sobre sus ojos, su visión borrosa proyectó un aura resplandeciente sobre la mujer que la observaba detenidamente.

"Comenzaremos con un hechizo simple, uno que tú conoces" comenzó Desnia que, de repente, había comenzado a hablar con profunda seriedad "El hechizo _Krias Bren_ es una simple bola de energía, tu energía. Solo tienes que dirigir todo el poder que posees en tu cuerpo, concentrarlo entre tus manos e impulsarlo con tus brazos."

"Lo haces sonar fácil" dijo Ashe, con una mueca que quería disimular una mínima sonrisa.

"En realidad, lo es" afirmó mientras ponía sus manos como envolviendo alguna cosa invisible.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una pequeña esfera de luz azulada comenzó a vibrar entre las manos de la hechicera.

"Pero..., no has pronunciado el hechizo."

"No necesito hacerlo."

La esfera comenzó a aumentar de tamaño rápidamente, Desnia separó más sus manos para mantener la energía dentro de ellas. La bola azul emanaba luz y calor, Ashe se sintió tentada de tocarla.

"No te lo recomiendo. Te expulsará fuera de cubierta" le advirtió Desnia divertida ante el gesto de la joven que quedó con su mano a medio camino de tocar el orbe.

Ashe bajó rápidamente la mano, reprimiéndose mentalmente por su inmadurez.

Tan rápido como había aparecido, la esfera se esfumó.

"Es tu turno" señaló Desnia.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?" exclamó la muchacha, sorprendida.

"Solo será un intento. No creas que podrás hacerlo la primera vez" instigó la hechicera con aire de fingida suficiencia.

Sabía que era, justamente, lo que Ashe necesitaba oír. Su orgullo no le permitiría fallar.

Las cavilaciones de Desnia fueron acertadas, apenas las palabras habían abandonado sus labios, Ashe había fruncido el entrecejo furiosamente e inmediatamente juntado sus manos, tal como lo había hecho la mujer.

" _Krias Bren_ " pronunció fuerte y claro.

Nada sucedió, el espacio seguía vacío. El orgullo de la chica, autosuficiente a más no poder, estaba herido profundamente.

Acomodó su cuerpo nuevamente y volvió a tomar la posición que Desnia le había mostrado. Después de unos segundos de silencio, lo intentó de nuevo.

" _Krias Bren_ " dijo entre dientes.

La hechicera miraba sonriente mientras una pequeña esferita se materializaba ante sus ojos. Era distinta a la que ella había formado. Su luz era más clara, ya no era azul, sino un celeste blanquecino que irradiaba mucho calor.

"Estás perdiendo mucha energía" advirtió Desnia "Concéntrate que la esfera aumente de tamaño."

Ashe frunció el entrecejo aún más. Sentía como fluía la energía por todo su cuerpo, se acumulaba en su pecho y recorría sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos que comenzaban a quemarle.

En el momento en que el orbe aumentaba de tamaño, Ashe comenzó a sentir como, poco a poco, la energía que conservaba en su pecho disminuía, se estaba sintiendo cansada. La esfera había alcanzado el tamaño de una naranja cuando sus fuerzas la abandonaron completamente y la esfera entre sus manos se deshizo en una onda expansiva tan poderosa que empujó a ambas mujeres hacia atrás, dejándolas tendidas a los extremos de la cubierta.

Ninguno de los hombres que observaban el espectáculo pronunció palabra, todo aquello era demasiado asombroso como para formular comentario alguno.

"Tendrás que aprender a controlar mejor tu energía, si no quieres desarmar el barco mientras practicas" dijo Desnia, quien había recuperado su sentido del humor habitual.

"¿Por qué a ti no te pasó?" preguntó Ashe desconcertada y sorprendida por su propio poder.

"Porque he aprendido a disponer de mi energía a voluntad. Seguro debes sentirte cansada. Eso es porque dejaste escapar la energía de tu cuerpo cuando perdiste el control sobre el hechizo, y todo lo que habías acumulado en el orbe se perdió en el espacio, en cambio yo, volví a recuperarlo cuando di por finalizado el conjuro."

"Gracias por comentarlo _después_ de que lo intentara" dijo Ashe, haciendo hincapié en la palabra _después_ , pero con un disgusto que no podía esconder del todo su emoción ante la tarea, aunque a medias, realizada.

"Ahora descansa un poco" aconsejó Desnia a la chica, que seguía recostada en las lustradas tablas del barco "Cuando te recuperes, continuaremos."

 _Esto dolerá mañana_ , pensó Ashe sonriendo.

La joven apenas se había recuperado cuando Desnia comenzó con sus clases de magia nuevamente. Meric le había alcanzado algunas frutas para que el alimento facilite el retorno de sus fuerzas.

"Te recuperas rápidamente" comentó Desnia, no mucho más tarde, cuando volvía a sentarse frente a la muchacha.

"¿Te pareció rápido?" preguntó la chica que aun sentía como le pesaban un poco los brazos.

"Sí, mucha gente tarda días en poder mover las piernas."

"Entonces me alegro de estar viva" por más que lo intentaba, el sarcasmo estaba tan incorporado en el vocabulario de Ashe como sus silencios.

"Continuemos" dijo Desnia, sin darle importancia a las palabras de su joven aprendiz.

"El control de la energía solo lo conseguirás con mucha práctica, por lo que te enseñaré un nuevo hechizo."

"¿La bolita de fuego?" preguntó Ashe entusiasmada.

"No, esta vez te hablaré de un hechizo de curación."

"Oh" dijo la joven, decepcionada, ella quería aprender a lanzar hechizos a sus enemigos, no a curar.

"Sé lo que piensas" comentó Desnia, mirándola a los ojos profundamente "Pero la esencia de la magia no pasa por aprender a arrojar cosas contra la gente. Si no usas la magia para bien, el balance en tu cuerpo se romperá y la bondad que haya en tu corazón puede sufrir graves daños."

"El bendito balance" murmuró por lo bajo.

"Todo está regido por un balance en constante equilibrio. Para que exista el bien, debe existir el mal, en igual proporción, y sucede así en otros ámbitos de la vida, como el orden y el caos, el amor y el odio..."

Ashe observaba en silencio a Desnia, había mucha verdad en sus palabras, pero en su corazón existía una duda.

"Pero..., yo..." comenzó la chica dubitativamente.

"Dime."

"Es que hay veces en que solo siento odio."

La hechicera permaneció en silencio, quería que la joven le contase lo que aquejaba su alma.

"Odio a mis padres por haberme abandonado ya mi misma por odiarlos, es algo muy confuso."

"Te entiendo" le dijo suavemente la mujer, mientras posaba sus manos en el hombro de la chica "Hasta que no conozcas tu pasado, no podrás reconciliarte con tu futuro. Además, ¿qué me cuentas de Freyr? Llegaste a quererlo, ¿verdad?."

"Bueno, sí. Él fue mi única familia. Pero ya no está."

"Él siempre estará. En cada cosa que te enseñó, en cada momento que vivó contigo y que tu guardas en la memoria, inclusive el sentimiento de amor y gratitud que tienes hacia él, todavía están vivos, aquí."

Desnia posó su dedo índice en el pecho de Ashe.

"Puedes sentirlo, ¿no es cierto?"

La joven asintió.

"Pues de ese lugar es de donde sacarás las fuerzas suficientes para ser una gran hechicera, y de ese modo, lograrás usar tu magia para hacer el bien."

Ashe volvió a asentir. No entendía completamente lo que Desnia trataba de explicarle pero sabía que pronto todo sería más claro.

"El _Lag Ucrom Siéth_ es el hechizo que usé para curar las heridas de Meric, solo necesitamos un poco de agua "levantó un pequeño guijarro que contenía el líquido cristalino "la función básica de este conjuro en particular, es la de incrementar el poder curativo del agua mediante tu propia fuerza, así podrás manejarla sin que tus dedos toquen el líquido. Inténtalo."

Ashe observó fijamente el recipiente que Desnia sostenía frente a ella y, tratando de recordar las palabras correctamente, lo intentó.

" _Lag Ucrom Siéth_."

Un pequeño hilo de agua se elevó del recipiente y se mantuvo inmóvil entre las dos mujeres, flotando.

"Ahora, acerca tu mano y trata de guiarlo hacía la mía" dijo Desnia, ofreciendo la palma de su mano.

Tal como le había dicho, Ashe obedeció. Al principio, el hilito de agua serpenteó con brusquedad ante la aproximación de la mano de la chica, pero luego cedió a los mandos de la aprendiz y se dirigió plácidamente a la mano de una Desnia que sonreía ampliamente.

"Si mi mano hubiera estado herida, el agua hubiera empezado a sanarla instantáneamente, pero como aun eres principiante, seguramente bastante tiempo en curarla completamente."

Ashe asintió por tercera vez esa noche, estaba sorprendida por los avances que había logrado en solo una clase.

"Terminaremos por hoy" dijo Desnia incorporándose "La noche ya está sobre nosotros y debes descansar, has usado mucha de tu energía."

"¿Qué sucede sí continúo?" preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad.

"Si toda la energía abandona tu cuerpo no podrás moverte, o peor, morirás."

"Comprendo" dijo la joven con vos apagada. Cada vez admiraba más a Desnia, su poder era increíble, si después de hacer hechizo tan poderoso, como los que ella le había visto hacer, no se veía cansada en lo absoluto.

Se puso de pie ella también, aunque mucho más lentamente que su maestra, sus brazos y piernas tardaban en responder. Pero de lo que Ashe estaba segura, era que pondría mucho esfuerzo en lograr superarse. Presentía que la magia sería muy importante en su futuro.

* * *

Skadi veía caer la noche desde su camarote. Él y él capitán del navío insignia de Vanaheim, había trazado la ruta más segura hasta Ezca. El mapa de las aguas del Gran Mar posaba plácidamente sobre una mesa, casi olvidado.

Los hombres había enviado a rescatar a la reina llevaban navegando ya tres días. En solo un par más llegarían a la legendaria isla de Ezca.

Muchas historias se contaban sobre esta isla. Se decía que en la antigüedad, era el hogar del Alma del Mundo, y que desde allí, ayudaba a los humanos. Skadi recordó las fábulas que su madre solía contarle en las largas noches en que su padre se encontraba en alguna empresa militar para los antiguos reyes.

Ella solía decirle que todos eran descendientes de aquel dios que habitaba Ezca. Que un día, cansado de estar solo en su enorme palacio que llegaba hasta las nubes, creó a dos semi"dioses para que fueran sus hijos, Alen y Vanir. Cuando los niños crecieron, se enamoraron de dos bellas mujeres que vivían en la única aldea que existía en el mundo, a los pies del castillo de su padre.

Ambos se casaron y tuvieron hermosos hijos, pero la isla era demasiado pequeña para ambas familias y ellos comenzaron a disputarse el territorio. El Alma del Mundo, con toda su sabiduría, creó dos enormes continentes, uno para cada uno, con una sola orden inquebrantable: El que rompa el equilibrio que había instituido, condenará a toda su familia directa a la más terrible de las maldiciones. Así, se aseguró que sus hijos gobernaran el mundo en paz.

Todos sabían que así fue como los reinos de Vanaheim y Duatros habían sido creados, pero Skadi aún no podía entender como esa maldición de la que había hablado su madre, todavía no había caído sobre Swain y su único familiar directo, su hermana menor, la princesa Katarina.

Desde que a Swain se le había ocurrido conquistar Vanaheim, mucha gente de ambos reinos había perecido innecesariamente.

 _Las guerras son inútiles_ , pensaba Skadi, riendo ante la ironía de sus palabras mientras observaba en el reflejo de la ventana, su rango dentro del ejército del reino.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Swain no desistiría de sus planes y él, como comandante de los caballeros de Vanaheim, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para detenerlo.

Jarvan era un ignorante, solo quería el poder y el oro que le daba su corona. Skadi no podía confiar en que su rey sea el que ponga fin a este conflicto. Pero seguiría sus órdenes porque más no podía hacer. Además, Algira era una reina bondadosa, ella cuidaba la gente que Jarvan descuidaba por hacer negocios con piratas y rufianes. Pero mucho no podía hacer, su esposo la vigilaba de cerca y no permitía que derroche, como alguna vez lo escuchó decir, el oro del reino en asuntos sin importancia.

Skadi golpeó con fuerza el cristal frente a él, a riesgo de romperlo.

Se sentía impotente ante todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo, solo esperaba que todo terminase pronto.

* * *

El Millena estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, la oscuridad de la noche había cubierto el cielo azul de esa tarde hacia varias horas. Meric se había ofrecido a tomar turnos para navegar la barcaza pero Tryndamere se había rehusado, argumentando que prefería timonear por las noches. Así, Meric, Ashe, Desnia y Ekko, descendieron a la zona de carga para descansar.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, a Ashe le parecía que había cerrado los ojos apenas unos instantes, cuando la ausencia del pequeño Ekko la despertó. Miró a su alrededor pero solo Meric y Desnia se encontraban allí. Se cubrió con su capa y subió a cubierta para buscarlo.

"¿Haciendo recorridas nocturnas?" preguntó Tryndamere al verla asomarse por la escotilla de cubierta.

Ashe lo miró de reojo, el hombre izaba la vela principal.

Esa noche, el viento parecía haberse tomado un descanso y el barco necesitaba de toda la brisa que pudiera conseguir para apresurar su marcha.

"Busco a Ekko, ¿lo has visto?" preguntó la joven tan amablemente como pudo, seguiría los consejos de Desnia e intentaría limar asperezas con el marino.

Tryndamere sonrió ampliamente al notar el cambio de actitud de la chica.

"Veo que por las noches se puede hablar contigo" comentó rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos "Me gusta cuando es así."

"Aléjate" advirtió Ashe, empujándolo hacia atrás "Cuando intento ser amable contigo, sobrepasas mi confianza. ¿Cómo quieres que convivamos pacíficamente así?"

Ashe estaba visiblemente ofuscada, Tryndamere retrocedió casi de inmediato, había visto lo que la chica podía hacer y no quería estar en su camino si las cosas se tornaban más violentas.

"Está bien, lo siento" dijo sin mucha convicción en sus palabras "El pequeño está allí."

El marino señaló una sombra que dibujada contra el reflejo de la luna llena que se posaba justo frente a proa.

"¿Qué sucede?" le dijo Ashe suavemente cuando se acercó al chico.

"Es que..., es la primera vez que estoy tan lejos del bosque."

"¿Siempre viviste allí?"

"Mis padres tenían una choza en la parte norte del bosque."

Ashe lo escuchaba en silencio. Lo veía allí tan pequeño e indefenso. Titubeó unos instantes pero luego se decidió, lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente.

Ekko se volteó y hundió su rostro en el abdomen de la chica.

Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo.

Lentamente, el pequeño fue aflojando su abrazo.

"Cuéntame" le dijo Ashe, dulcemente, como nunca le había hablado a nadie. "¿Qué le sucedió a tus padres?"

Ekko bajó la mirada.

"Una mañana, mi padre salió a cazar con mi hermano, Nolah. Yo me quedé con mamá, la ayudaba a cuidar los vegetales de la huerta. Cuando mi padre y Nolah volvieron, no estaban solos, unos soldados de Duatros vinieron con ellos. Nolah estaba muy malherido, esos soldados los habían obligado a decirles donde vivíamos. Cuando mamá los vio llegar me pidió que corra y me oculte en el bosque. Yo obedecí. Cuando cayó la noche volví, pero ya no había nadie. Esperé varios días pero ninguno volvió, los soldados se los habían llevado."

El corazón de Ashe se contrajo de dolor al escuchar la historia de Ekko, lo rodeó tan fuerte como pudo y entre sus brazos, el pequeño se deshizo en sollozos.

La joven, incluso, se permitió un par de lágrimas que rodaron silenciosamente enmarcando su rostro.

"Yo no sé... que hacían esos soldados allí" dijo Ekko entre murmullos.

"Hace un par de años, Swain envió a sus hombres para intentar tomar Gorban, tomó a todo el reino por sorpresa. Cuando el rey reaccionó, expulsó a los soldados con los caballeros de Vanaheim, pero ya era tarde. Swain había causado destrozos por todos lados. Ese fue el inicio de la guerra."

Ekko asintió con su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

"Cuándo... tus padres no volvieron... ¿qué hiciste?" preguntó la chica, necesitaba saber más de él.

"Fui a buscar comida al bosque, tenía hambre, pero Nolah me había enseñado a cazar. Después de unos días, el grupo de bandidos que buscaban los caballeros, ¿recuerdas? "Dijeron que me enseñarían a robar y yo fui con ellos."

El niño hizo una larga pausa.

"Ya no quería estar solo."


	7. La profecía

Katarina vigilaba atentamente como sus hombres montaban el campamento. Habían arribado a la isla de Ezca en su extremo inhabitado y allí, ocultos por las altas secoyas que cubrían las colinas, se asentaron. La princesa observaba como los soldados de menor rango preparaban las tiendas de campaña, la suya, en el centro del campamento, fue la primera en estar lista. La muchacha había dado una simple orden y casi todo el batallón de guerreros que estaba bajo su comando obedeció inmediatamente, eso la llenaba de placer pero al mismo tiempo, lo odiaba. Cuando ejercía su poder, se sentía como su hermano, y era algo que la joven heredera de Duatros no se perdonaba.

En las primeras horas de la tarde, el campamento ya estaba listo.

Katarina preparaba la emboscada que sufrirían los caballeros de Vanaheim la mañana siguiente. Ella y su lugarteniente, Darius, hombre rudo y tosco en quien confiaba ciegamente, estaban sentados en un viejo madero justo en la entrada de la tienda de la princesa, desde allí, la muchacha podía vigilar todo cuanto ocurría con sus hombres.

Ya estaba todo preparado para la mañana siguiente, atacarían al galeón enemigo bajo las primeras luces del alba, cuando sus tripulantes aun estén dormidos y desprevenidos.

"Ten a los hombres listos, cuando de la orden, partiremos rumbo a la aldea" dijo Katarina firmemente, el lugarteniente asintió y con una reverencia fijó rumbo hacia un grupo de guerreros que se habían reunido junto al fuego.

La fogata no era necesaria ya que el sol todavía brillaba sobre ellos, pero debían cocinar sus alimentos antes de que caiga la noche. De otro modo, la oscuridad que traía la noche revelaría la fogata y su posición.

"Espera" dijo la princesa, deteniendo al hombre que acababa de despedir "Quiero un guardia alrededor del campamento, para evitar que algún intruso nos encuentre. Que se lleve a un Haegl" el hombre aceptó con una reverencia.

Katarina vio como uno de sus soldados se levantaba y, con algo de resistencia, se acercaba al demonio que esperaba junto a otro de su raza, en la parte más oscura del lugar.

El monstruo recibió la orden pero no se movió.

"¡Ve!" Katarina se había levantado y gritado a todo pulmón. La bestia, finalmente, se puso de pie y siguió al soldado con el que patrullaría.

La princesa volvió a tomar asiento, despegando la mirada de la criatura deliberadamente, le causaban escalofríos. No le gustaba tenerlos cerca, irradiaban maldad en su estado más puro y su salvajismo era incontrolable.

Además, ella no era un guerrero como los demás, había aprendido a luchar para defenderse y había matado por necesidad, porque era su obligación y porque su padre se lo había pedido. Gliont, antes de caer postrado en su lecho después de batallar con su vejez, le había pedido que perfeccione sus técnicas de combate, le aseguró que le serían de gran ayuda. El viejo rey tenía razón.

Día tras día, Katarina hacía uso de su espada y dagas, y mucha sangre fluía a través de sus hojas, aunque ella solo diera la orden. En pocas horas, la matanza volvería a iniciarse y la joven sería parte de ella. Se sintió vacía.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el Millena había zarpado de Gorban, a lo lejos se veía el pequeño puerto de Ezca, rodeado por una diminuta y pintoresca aldea. El puerto parecía estar convulsionado, mucha gente se desplazaba de un lado a otro, cargando cosas.

Cuando se acercaron más, pudieron ver un enorme galeón, en cuyas velas ondeaban los poderosos leones del escudo de Vanaheim, que había amarrado en el puerto. Un gran grupo de hombres acarreaba pesadas cajas de madera y numerosas bolsas repletas de comestibles. La barriga del barco parecía tragar todo cuanto los tripulantes acercaban.

"Parece que el bueno de Jarvan se decidió a rescatar a su esposa" dijo Meric, quien estaba junto a Ashe en la popa de la barcaza, viendo hacia el puerto de Ezca.

"Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos llegar antes" afirmó Ashe.

"Así es, solo debemos estar en Ezca un solo día."

"Los equipajes están listos" Desnia se había reunido con ellos luego de abandonar la bodega, Ekko venía detrás.

"¿Solo estaremos un día?" preguntó el pequeño, que había alcanzado a oír la conversación.

"Así es, muchacho" le dijo Meric, dándole una palmada en la espalada tan fuerte al niño que casi lo tumba.

Cuando el Millena fondeó en la dársena de Ezca, no fue difícil encontrar un lugar donde amarrar, eran escasas las embarcaciones que se aventuraban demasiado lejos de tierra firme y en aquellas islas remotas. En tiempos de guerra, todos preferían estar cerca de casa.

"Vayan a buscar un lugar donde almorzar" les dijo Tryndamere, cuando el resto de los tripulantes habían abandonado el barco. "Yo me encargaré de descargar la mercancía y me uniré a ustedes tan pronto pueda."

El grupo aceptó la propuesta. Ashe estaba aliviada, al menos pasaría algunas horas sin el constante acoso del marino que durante el viaje había sido extremadamente molesto.

El grupo transitaba la calle principal del pueblito, sus casas estaban adornadas con flores de todos los colores, en las ventanas y a los lados de las puertas.

El puerto ya había quedado atrás cuando divisaron una pequeña fonda. Tenía un par de mesas afuera, junto a la calle adoquinada y su interior, iluminado por dos amplias ventanas. En el mostrador, se encontraba una esbelta mujer que administraba el lugar. Un par de personas, hombres de gran porte, ocupaban unas sillas en el interior. Meric prefirió un lugar fuera del local, el resto lo acompañó. Allí esperarían por Tryndamere.

Los cuatro permanecían callados, la comida que servían en ese lugar era deliciosa por lo que se concentraron por completo en ella.

Un frondoso bosque rodeaba la aldea en su extremo norte, sus sonidos y olores inundaban el caserío y conferían al pueblo un aire de tranquilidad que parecía casi irreal.

El sol brillaba en lo alto pero la brisa del mar mantenía la frescura del ambiente que se tornaba muy cálido, a punto de llevarles a un estado somnolencia.

"Espero que hayan disfrutado la comida" Ani, dueña del lugar, comenzaba a recoger los platos mientras Meric depositaba algunas monedas de oro sobre la mesa lustrada.

"Su comida es muy sabrosa" dijo Ekko, que se había recostado al brazo de Ashe.

"El pequeño está a punto de dormirse" sonrió la mujer. "¿Por qué no das un paseo para sacudirte el sueño?"

"No es mala idea, Ekko" comentó Desnia "Da un paseo por el pueblo."

"Iré al bosque!" dijo el chico, lleno de energía de repente "Mi madre me contó que allí hay un castillo enorme."

El pequeño se incorporó de repente y corrió hacia la arboleda.

"Volveré al anochecer" gritó desde lo lejos.

"Espera, es muy peligroso" intentó decirle Ashe, pero el pequeño ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírla.

"No seas sobreprotectora, estará bien" dijo Meric sonriéndole a la figura del niño que se alejaba.

"Pero esas son solo fábulas, se puede perder, no hay castillos en ese bosque" reprochó la joven, cruzando los brazos en señal de protesta.

"Amiga, estas envejeciendo" concluyó divertida la hechicera mientras golpeaba suavemente la espada de la chica "No te preocupes, iremos a buscarlo."

"Está bien" comentó el caballero, resignado "Pero debemos separarnos. Si alguno de nosotros encuentra al pilluelo, volverá y nos encontraremos aquí."

"¿Y Tryndamere?" preguntó Desnia.

"Le avisaré antes de ir al bosque" dijo el herrero, encaminándose nuevamente al puerto "Voy a darle algo de ventaja al chico para que sea más divertido."

Ashe bufó ante la displicencia del caballero.

"Yo no esperaré por él" le anunció a Desnia y partió en busca de Ekko.

La joven no pensó que el niño fuera tan veloz, sin embargo, se le había escabullido con gran habilidad.

Poco a poco, fue internándose en el bosque que, aunque bien iluminado, era frondoso y su terreno irregular, tenía que caminar con cuidado.

Caminó durante varios minutos sin poder divisar al pequeño en ningún rincón en donde lo buscó. La hierba verde que hacía poco tiempo había comenzado a crecer, tapizaba el suelo de la arboleda y trepaba a algunos de los altos árboles que se erguían allí. El aire fresco olía a madreselva y las flores crecían por doquier. Ashe fue adentrándose en el bosque casi sin darse cuenta. Pronto, la joven que había seguido un fino sendero al ingresar a la arboleda, perdió todo rumbo de referencia y continuó caminando sin guía.

Todo lugar al que miraba parecía transmitirle una sensación de paz que, en cierta manera, la ponía incómoda, si bien estaba acostumbrada a la paz, el lugar tenía un dejo extraño.

Cuando había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba vagando por allí, una figura oscura se movió a lo lejos. Ashe volteó rápidamente en esa dirección, pero no había nadie allí. Dio un par de pasos más y con el rabillo del ojo vio que unas ramas se movían en la misma dirección.

Se detuvo, agudizó el oído al máximo y esperó.

Aquel terreno no le era familiar por lo que estaba en desventaja. Trató de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta.

Pasaron algunos instantes donde solo el ruido normal del bosque llegó a sus oídos. Pensando que el movimiento había sido causado por un animal, continuó su búsqueda. Ekko no podría estar muy lejos de allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ashe detuviera su marcha nuevamente.

Esta vez, su cuerpo se erigió en alerta. Algo era distinto.

El aire que llegaba a sus pulmones se tornó denso y frío. Ella conocía esa sensación, esa opresión en el pecho y el frío que le calaba los huesos. Una de las bestias del infierno estaba cerca.

Permanecía inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Quería enfrentarse a la criatura, derrotarla, pero era demasiado fuerte para ella. Debía huir, salvarse.

Pero ella no hacía eso. No era cobarde.

Un extraño movimiento produjo un crujir de ramas a su derecha, la tierra tembló. Cuando se hizo de valor para mirar en esa dirección, vio al Haegl que se acercaba a ella. Su paso era lento pero daba grandes zancadas, si no se movía estaba perdida.

Comenzó a correr, aunque quería quedarse y pelear, sabía que sola no podría, no en un combate uno contra uno.

Casi sin mirar a donde se dirigía, la joven intentó perderlo.

No sabía cuanta distancia había recorrido pero el frío en su pecho comenzó a disminuir. Creía haberlo evadido.

En el momento que quiso mirar hacia atrás, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló. De repente, la superficie donde estaba la muchacha cedió y Ashe cayó. Alanzó a distinguir una pincelada de hojas verdes pasar frente a ella. Luego, oscuridad.

* * *

Katarina se encontraba revisando las armas que sus hombres usarían la mañana siguiente, no le gustaba dejar nada al azar. Incluso había llevado al mejor herrero del reino en caso de necesitar alguna reparación.

Las armaduras estaban en buen estado, aunque ya no brillaban. Desde que su hermano había sido coronado rey, todo lo que alguna vez fue de un brillante color plateado o dorado, ahora era negro opaco.

Recordó con tristeza la armadura de su padre, aun la conservaba en su habitación, a escondidas de Swain. Cuando el anciano Gliont falleció, todo lo que recordaba al rey fue removido del castillo por el nuevo rey de Duatros.

Pero ella se las había arreglado para conservar ese recuerdo. Su pechera, cuidadosamente labrada con finos toques de oro, le recordaba la grandeza de su padre y le hacía añorar un futuro mejor para su querido reino.

Mientras la muchacha divagaba entre viejos recuerdos y sueños imposibles, el guardia que había enviado a patrullar llegó con noticias para su comandante.

El corpulento lugarteniente no había terminado de oír el relato del soldado cuando salió en busca de Katarina.

"Señora" le dijo presuroso "El guardia ha visto una niña en el bosque."

"¿Qué?" exclamó la pelirroja, volviendo a la realidad de golpe "¿Vio el campamento?"

"No creo, señorita, un Haegl la está siguiendo."

"Está bien" dijo la joven con sinceridad "Quedas a cargo del campamento, yo iré a buscar a esa niña."

"Pero..., mi señora..."

"No me cuestiones" le dijo fríamente "Me haré cargo personalmente."

Katarina enfundó sus dagas y se internó en el bosque con prisa. Sabía que si la bestia alcanzaba a la niña, la mataría. No quería que más sangre inocente sea derramada por su culpa, ya tenía suficiente con la carnicería que tenía que desatar la mañana siguiente.

La imagen del Haegl destrozando a la pequeña surcó velozmente su mente. Aceleró sus pasos.

* * *

Sus caballeros ya debían estar en Ezca, era cuestión de días para que llegaran a Duatros, pero a falta de noticias tenía en vilo al rey de Vanaheim.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que su plan se había puesto en marcha, Jarvan tuvo miedo. Jamás pensó que Algira y su hijo significaran tanto para él.

Paseaba de un lado a otro del castillo, visiblemente nervioso. Desde un principio le pareció extraño que Swain aceptara tan fácilmente la tregua y el trato que él le había propuesto. Pero no le importó, tenía que sacar a la chica de su camino y de su trono.

Hacía unos días ya, Eylack le había confirmado que Tryndamere la había interceptado y que la estaba llevando a Duatros.

El rey se detuvo unos momentos delante del enorme ventanal que iluminaba uno de los corredores del castillo y que, en ese momento, le mostraba el cielo vespertino que cubría su reino.

Sus pensamientos se quedaron en la figura del hechicero. Tenía muchas dudas respecto a ese anciano. Al parecer, gozaba de gran vitalidad que no se veía reflejada en su rostro decrépito, la espesa barba desarreglada que llevaba cubría las profundas grietas que surcaban su piel.

Nunca lo había visto a la luz del sol, siempre se reunían entre sombras o solapados por la oscuridad de la noche. Al rey le parecía bien esta clandestinidad de la que gozaban sus encuentros, de este modo, nadie se enteraría de sus planes. Pero con el tiempo empezó a parecerle sospechoso. Sabía que Eylack tenía poderes ocultos que lo hacían un gran mensajero y espía, y eso le era muy útil. Pero sus lealtades eran de lo que desconfiaba.

Nunca le daba demasiada información, parecía ocultar algo.

El rey se encogió de hombros, mientras mantuviera a la chica alejada del castillo donde él era amo y señor, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Ashe abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo a su alrededor estaba teñido de oscuridad. En lo alto, un pequeño hueco iluminaba el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

Intentó incorporarse, su cuerpo entero se resistió al movimiento. Parecía que había caído de una gran altura, probablemente desde el hueco de luz que la iluminaba desde las alturas.

Cuando, finalmente, pudo sentarse, observó a su alrededor. Oscuridad. Quiso ponerse de pie y un dolor punzante atacó su mano y muñeca.

"Maldición" murmuró al darse cuenta que, inconscientemente, había amortiguado la caída con el brazo que ahora le dolía terriblemente.

Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la falta de luz, vio que se encontraba en una especie de caverna. Miró hacia arriba. El hoyo estaba muy alto y con el brazo en esas condiciones le sería imposible escalar hasta allí.

La joven contempló sus posibilidades. Sería tonto intentar llegar a la superficie por donde cayó, por lo que su única opción era elegir una de las aberturas que la cueva le ofrecía.

Salió de la mancha de luz que el sol proyectaba sobre la cueva y se acercó a los dos túneles que tenía enfrente.

Escuchó el ruido burbujeante de agua fluyendo. Seguramente sería un río subterráneo.

 _Toda agua que fluye debe tener una salida hacia donde desembocar,_ pensó Ashe, un poco más optimista que al principio. Estar atrapada en una caverna, con muy pocas chances de ser rescatada, era un futuro poco alentador. Aunque esta vez había alguien se preocuparía por ella, el hecho de tener que ser rescatada la ponía de muy mal humor.

A medida que caminaba por el estrecho pasadizo en donde el sonido del agua era más fuerte, más partes de su cuerpo se declaraban adoloridas.

La joven aumentó su velocidad, encontrar un poco de agua no solo la guiaría a la salida, sino que sería una oportunidad perfecta para practicar el encantamiento sanador que Desnia le había enseñado. Ella había avanzado mucho en materia de magia desde que su viaje a través del Gran Mar había iniciado. Controlaba muy bien su energía por lo que la hechicera le había enseñado un par de hechizos más. Estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma, pero hasta no poder usarlos en una situación real, no podía calcular su eficacia como aprendiz. Ahora vería el verdadero alcance de sus poderes.

Un aroma a humedad inundó el pasillo rocoso por el que transitaba, ya estaba muy cerca del flujo de agua.

La angosta caverna proyectaba el eco de los pasos de Ashe, sus paredes brillaban gracias a los cristales incrustados en ella, favorecidos por la cantidad de hoyos desperdigados por doquier que permitía la entrada de pequeños haces de luz. Esa isla poseía verdaderas bellezas naturales.

No tuvo que caminar demasiado, la cueva la guió directamente a una amplia bóveda de piedra caliza. Un angosto arroyo surcaba el amplio pabellón y se perdía tras un recodo más adelante. El agua caía en forma de una pequeña cascada desde un túnel en lo alto de la caverna. Un pasadizo que el líquido cristalino había forjado durante miles de años, abriéndose paso entre las formaciones rocosas.

La joven se sentó sobre una roca a orillas del arroyo y pronunció las palabras, ahora tan comunes para ella.

" _Lag Ucrom Siéth_."

Un fino hilo trasparente fue extraído del caudal que fluía libremente junto a ella, y se dirigió, plácidamente, hasta su mano. Sus hábiles dedos jugaron con él por unos momentos.

Ahora podía controlarla a voluntad, la magia se había convertido en algo divertido para ella. El hilito se movía juguetonamente hasta que una punzada en la muñeca le hizo recordar la función del hechizo. Acercó el líquido serpenteante hasta el lugar donde residía el dolor más fuerte y comenzó a sentir como la frescura del agua calmaba el malestar. La dolencia desapareció al cabo de unos instantes.

Recordó la primera vez que usó ese hechizo en otra persona. Habiendo pescado la cena, Tryndamere bastante estúpidamente a su parecer, cortó su mano al querer limpiar el esturión que tan orgullosamente había obtenido. Ashe pensó que Desnia se haría cargo de la curación, pero la hechicera le había pedido que ella lo hiciera, sería una buena práctica. No recordaba exactamente qué había sido más incómodo, si la falta de habilidad para curar la mano de Tryndamere rápidamente, o el hecho de que el marinero no podía mantener su otra mano alejada de ella. El alivio que sintió al terminar su tarea debió verse reflejada en su rostro en demasía, ya que todos intentaron ocultar sus sonrisas.

Cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar nuevamente la marcha, un destello dorado llamó la atención de la joven. Provenía del centro del arroyo. El torrente de agua no medía más de tres pasos y sus aguas era poco profundas, al acercarse vio claramente que una tablilla de oro descansaba en el fondo. Poco fue el esfuerzo que realizó para tomarla, parecía muy antigua. Sus bordes están cubiertos de runas, de las que Freyr alguna vez le había hablado. El lenguaje de los dioses.

Ashe volteó la tablilla. Aunque era de escaso grosor su peso era notable, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la inscripción que encontró al darla vuelta.

Lo que al principio pareció una superficie lisa, poco a poco, como si una mano invisible las fuera grabando con fuego, una serie de palabras fueron apareciendo.

**_"He puesto en esta tierra dos partes de mí mismo ser, proliferarán entre ustedes y bendecirán a la humanidad. En dos los he dividido y en su corazón la semilla de la vida eterna y completa yacerá, pero cuando esa semilla de frutos de odio y maldad, se desatará la más intensa ira del creador._ **   
**_Quién ose perturbar las fuerzas que gobiernan este mundo tendrá una vida maldita. Caminará en la tierra durante el día y luchará por su vida, en el infierno, durante la noche.Si las empresas del infractor no desisten con este castigo enviaré, entonces, a mi arma más poderosa._ **   
**_El elegido que restituirá el balance que yo mismo he impuesto. Nacerá el día en que el sol haya tardado más en esconderse, bañado de luz de luna._ **   
**_Cuatro guardianes forjarán su destino. Recibirá poder, justicia, bondad y amor; y así, mi herramienta estará completa"_ **

Ashe leyó atentamente estas palabras. No tenían mucho sentido para ella. Guardó la tablilla entre los pliegues de su capa y siguió su camino. Su mente aún estaba en las palabras talladas que acababa de leer cuando rodeó el primer recodo, siguiendo el caudal de agua. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña luz, seguramente sería la salida. Continuó.

Al cruzar la abertura, la intensa luz exterior la cegó por unos instantes. El pequeño arroyo desembocaba en un hermoso estanque, rodeado de árboles en un claro del bosque.

Esperaba no haberse alejado demasiado de la aldea. Debía encontrar lo más pronto posible, el monstruo aun rodeaba por allí, el bosque no era seguro.

Recordó la tabla dorada que había encontrado y buscó en su bolsillo para leerla con más cuidado pero ya no estaba allí.

Ashe regresó unos pasos para ver si se le había caído. Nada.

Decidió seguir buscando a Ekko, en esos momentos era más importante encontrar al pequeño y llevarlo a la aldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo, nuestras chicas se encuentran...


	8. El Nígrican

Katarina apresuró aun más sus pasos. Hacía unos momentos se había topado con el Haegl y lo había mandado de vuelta al campamento. Ahora, solo restaba encontrar a la niña, no debía estar muy lejos de allí. La pelirroja llegó a un claro donde la vegetación cubría un par de piedras bastante grades como para descansar sobre ellas. Se sentó. Odiaba pensar que la pequeña podía estar muerta. No debía haber mandado a esa bestia a patrullar.

De repente, divisó una figura femenina que caminaba a lo lejos.

 _¿La niña?_ , pensó la princesa desconcertada, _Se dirige al campamento_.

Salió al encuentro de aquella persona, había logrado escaparse del Haegl pero si seguía ese rumbo, su destino sería peor.

"Oye, tú" pronunció con voz fuerte y clara. La niña se detuvo, como si esa voz la hubiera congelado. La joven fue acercándose lentamente. Era una muchacha, sin duda tenía algunos años menos que ella, pero no era una niña.

Posó su mano en la empuñadura de su daga, que descansaba a su lado y la deslizó suavemente. El silbido que produjo el metal provocó la reacción de la joven que hasta ese momento había estado de espaldas. Con un movimiento ágil y veloz, la chica desenvainó su espada y se volteó para enfrentar a la princesa. Katarina, al estar de frente tenía ventaja y con un simple blandir de su hoja, removió el arma de la chica de su pequeña mano pero lejos de darse por vencida, intentó un golpe que ella detuvo con su mano libre.

"Espera" le dijo Katarina, lo más cándidamente que pudo.

La chica intentó librarse de su agarre por lo que la princesa la sujetó contra el árbol más cercano y puso el filo de su espada contra su cuello.

"Tranquila. No te haré daño."

Ella no bajó la mirada, continuaba con la frente en alto, desafiante. La princesa nunca había visto una chica así. Era ruda, lo había comprobado, pero su rostro angelical la había dejado sin palabras. Su mirada era cautivante, sus ojos habían hecho que la princesa de Duatros se pierda irremediablemente en pensamientos distantes. Lentamente, fue alejando su espada del cuello de aquella extraña muchacha. Sin embargo, ella no se movió. Algo la retenía allí.

Por segunda vez ese día, ambas escucharon unos pasos que se abrían camino entre la vegetación del bosque.

Katarina vio cómo su lugarteniente se acercaba haciéndole señas con la mano.

"¿La encontró, señorita?"

La joven miró hacia donde estaba la chica, pero esta había juntado su espada y desaparecido de vista.

"No" dijo volviéndose al caballero que se acercaba "Probablemente ya se haya marchado."

"¿No será un problema para nuestro plan?"

"No lo creo" respondió la princesa "Nadie creerá lo que diga una niña pequeña."

* * *

Ashe salió del bosque casi sin darse cuenta. Lo que le acababa de suceder tenía demasiadas cosas inexplicables como para asimilarlas en un solo intento.

Primero, la cueva y esa extraña tablilla dorada que luego desapareció y después... esa mujer.

Por su mente cruzó la intensa mirada esmeralda de la muchacha que se había quedado observándola, ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo habían estado así, inmóviles, mirándose la una a la otra.

Sin duda, debía ser un soldado de Duatros, su armadura lo confirmaba. Pero, ¿por qué no la había matado? Era muy hábil, la había tomado desprevenida, pero en el momento en que la hoja se había acercado a su cuello, se había negado a continuar.

Después apareció otro guerrero preguntando, seguramente, por ella. Lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse y escapar. A lo lejos, oyó como aquella joven mentía deliberadamente para protegerla.

"¡Ashe!" oyó una voz llamándola. Allí comprendió que había llegado nuevamente a la aldea de Ezca, unas cuantas casas más adelante, Desnia la llamaba con su mano. Ekko estaba junto a ella.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" rezongó la muchacha con el cejo fruncido pero sin demasiada seriedad en sus palabras.

"Fui al bosque" dijo el niño divertido "Pero me aburrí y volví. En el camino encontré a Desnia."

"¿El bosque te pareció aburrido?" dijo desconcertada "Si tú lo dices. ¿Dónde está Meric?"

"Está en la taberna hablando con Ani" comentó Desnia como al pasar, pero había cierto aire de molestia en su tono de voz.

Ashe apenas lo notó, ya hablaría con ella más tarde. En esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse. Se encaminó a la pequeña fonda donde habían almorzado, allí encontró al caballero, charlando muy animadamente en la barra.

"Meric, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Él, al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la chica, la siguió.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Vi a guerreros de Duatros, estoy segura de que hay más. Están escondidos en el bosque."

El rostro de Meric pasó de la serenidad a la preocupación, rápidamente.

"Vienen por los caballeros de Vanaheim, les impedirán llegar a Duatros."

Se volvió rápidamente al interior de la taberna y le dijo algo a Ani, al oído. Cuando regresó, Desnia lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Le dije que se esconda y cierre la taberna" dijo el caballero a modo de excusa "Le avisará al resto de la aldea. Nosotros debemos zarpar inmediatamente."

"¿No les avisarás a los caballeros?" preguntó Ashe.

"Aunque les dijera, no me creerían. Fui desterrado del reino, perdí toda la confianza que ellos pudieron tenerme."

Sin más explicaciones, Meric llevó al resto del grupo a los muelles, donde Tryndamere había terminado de descargar la parte de la mercancía que se quedaría en la isla. El caballero se apresuró a explicarle la situación.

"Debemos salir de aquí" le dijo al marino seriamente "Si tu destino final está en Kimma, te pido que nos lleves hasta allí. Esto será una masacre."

Tryndamere aceptó sin rodeos, sabía que no le convenía estar en esa isla cuando los caballeros de ambos reinos se encontrasen. Además, su misión era simple, tenía que llevar a la chica a Duatros, el resto no le importaba.

El Millena zigzagueó entre algunos barcos pesqueros que retornaban a la isla y comenzó a alejarse inexorablemente de Ezca. La porción más larga del viaje aguardaba adelante. Si los vientos le favorecían, el barco tendría que navegar por los próximos cinco días.

* * *

"La princesa Katarina ya ha montado campamento en Ezca, mi señor" la voz de Eylack resonó entre las paredes de la sala real.

Swain estaba sentado en su trono, el cual se recortaba a modo de sombra de los ventanales que tenía detrás. La tarde había comenzado a caer y el rey de Duatros había llamado al hechicero para saber de su hermana.

Años atrás, le había perdonado la vida cuando lo encontró tratando de robarle. Desde ese momento, Eylack le pertenecía a Swain aunque en ese entonces no sabía cuan valioso sería para sus planes.

El hechicero poseía habilidades únicas. Se creía que era el último de su especie.

Eylack era un Nigrican, un hechicero de las sombras. Viajaba ente las sombras del mundo y podía aparecer donde quisiera. Era su mejor fuente de información a pesar de que los hechos acontezcan en lugares alejados de Duatros.

"Esperemos que haga su trabajo eficazmente" comentó, refiriéndose a su hermana "Ahora, dime donde está la chica."

"Navega rumbo a Kimma, Tryndamere la traslada en su embarcación."

"¿Jarvan contrató a ese mercenario?"

"Así parece, señor. En cinco días estará llegando al reino."

"Bien. No creo que suceda pero, si logra ingresar al castillo, quiero que pongas algunas trampas que la separen de Algira."

"Enseguida, amo" Eylack hizo una profunda reverencia y se retiró.

Una vez fuera del salón real el hechicero esbozó una sonrisa diabólica. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de desplegar sus poderes.

De entre las telas de su túnica sacó un pesado libro. Parecía ser muy antiguo, estaba forrado en piel negra y unos símbolos extraños adornaban sus tapas.

Era el último libro de su clase que quedaba en el mundo. Ni siquiera Swain sabía de su existencia. Había sido pasado de generación en generación y él, al ser el único Nigrican vivo, lo atesoraba enormemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, no tenía sentido al practicar magia tan simple. Pero esta vez, el Grimorio le serviría de gran ayuda.

Abrió las ajadas páginas amarillentas, los mismos símbolos que estaban estampados por fuera, se encontraban dispersos en el interior, parecía un caos de palabras que no tenían orden específico. Sin embargo, Eylack parecía entenderlo y lo leía con perverso deleite.

* * *

Jarvan se había despertado de una horrenda pesadilla, su cuerpo traspirado y agitado era atacado por temblores de principio a fin. Se levantó alarmado y humedeció su rostro con el agua que la servidumbre había dejado allí. Estaba fría. Más escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo cuando el líquido tomó contacto con su piel. La desesperación se apoderó de él.

En el sueño, su esposa era brutalmente asesinada por Swain, la sangre de la reina manchaba las ropas de Jarvan y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se acercó a la ventana y corrió las pesadas cortinas, una luz blanquecina inundó la habitación, apenas estaba amaneciendo, densas nubes grises cubrían el firmamento.

Levantó su mano aterrado. Temía ver la sangre de Algira en ellas. Solo notó la palidez de su piel bañada por la escasa luz. Suspiró profundamente. El aire que ingresaba hacía que su pecho se hinchara dolorosamente. Sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que dejarse caer en un sillón cercano.

Recordó su juventud, cuando conoció a Algira.

Los antiguos reyes de Vanaheim hacían una visita a la campiña. Su padre, un gran hacendado de la zona, los recibió en su casa. El rey Deyan había ingresado con su hija mayor del brazo. Sus padres los saludaron calurosamente. El rey se excusó por la ausencia de su esposa, Abbigail acababa de dar a luz a su hija menor y aún estaba muy débil para viajar.

"Abby ansiaba viajar con nosotros" les había informado Deyan "Pero la matrona le aconsejó que se quedara en la cama. Nuestra hija Algira vino en su lugar."

Jarvan se había enamorado inmediatamente de la jovencita que apenas tenía trece años. Pero no solo la belleza de la niña lo había cautivado, sino la posibilidad de acceder al trono que él y su padre siempre anhelaron.

No fue difícil para el muchacho de dieciocho años conquistar a la niña, cuando ella cumplió los quince años, Jarvan obtuvo la bendición del rey Deyan para comprometerse. El trono ya era suyo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el compromiso, la boda ya estaba siendo preparada, cuando los reyes hicieron un anuncio a todo el reino. Habían nombrado a la más pequeña de sus hijas como legítima heredera del trono de Vanaheim.

Jarvan ya no llegaría a ser rey.

Recordó cuan furioso se había sentido en ese momento. La ira había recorrido sus venas, hasta que la solución perfecta llegó a su mente.

Así, sin demasiados problemas, se deshizo de la heredera. Solo quedaba Algira para reclamar el trono y él sería el dueño de Vanaheim.

Al menos eso pensó, apenas un mes atrás, un extraño hechicero se había hecho presente en su cohorte queriendo hablar con el rey sobre la hereda al trono. Jarvan lo había hecho pasar a uno de sus cuartos privados y horrorizado había escuchado las palabras que más temía oír.

La niña estaba viva.

De algún modo, la mocosa se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir todos estos años.

Si aparecía en el castillo, toda la verdad podría saberse y le arrebataría el trono. Justo ahora que, finalmente, Algira había conseguido darle un descendiente.

Velozmente, pasaron por su mente todas las noches que había gritado a su esposa por no ser capaz de concebir un hijo para él, y ahora que había logrado que el trono siguiera dentro de su familia, aparecía esta chica para arruinarlo todo.

Tuvo que hacer algo impensable para él. Debió delegar la tarea del asesinato a otra persona, a su peor enemigo. Era la única manera de que no lo descubrieran.

Swain, increíblemente, había aceptado gustoso. Cerraría el trato por unas tierras y él conservaría su reino. Solo necesitaba un señuelo. Y que mejor presa para una caza recompensas que la reina de Vanaheim.

* * *

Eylack estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, en una esquina de su habitación, dentro del castillo de Duatros él poseía todo lo que deseara, le era útil a Swain por lo que sus deseos eran, frecuentemente, cumplidos sin dudar.

Las noches eran su momento preferido para realizar magia, protegido por las sombras se volvía más poderoso. Y esa noche en particular, el Nigrican había estado muy ocupado. El Grimorio yacía abierto en su regazo, oscuros pasajes estaban inscriptos en él, recién leídos.

El hechicero se había divertido con Jarvan un buen rato, fue una buena práctica para él, hacía mucho que no utilizaba el hechizo que convocaba a las pesadillas. Aunque Swain le había pedido que solo pusiese trampas a lo largo del castillo, él pensó que sería una buena idea molestar a los enemigos de su señor un poco antes de llegar.

Experimentó con el rey de Vanaheim hasta dominar el hechizo a la perfección. Ahora, cuando la noche era ahuyentada por la luz del sol, se concentraría en sus objetivos más importantes.

Tomó el Grimorio nuevamente y lo aferró con fuerza. Las letras allí impresas comenzaron a moverse y cambiaron de ubicación formando un turbulento remolino.

En la habitación de Eylack, que estaba totalmente cerrada, comenzó a circular una leve brisa que aumentaba de intensidad a cada momento, sacudiendo las páginas del libro. El Grimorio comenzó a temblar en las manos del brujo y sus letras se encendieron al rojo vivo. El hechicero cerró los ojos, sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Un círculo luminoso se formó alrededor del sillón por donde altas llamas surgieron violentamente. Un grupo de sombras danzaba ágilmente alrededor del sillón, protegiendo al brujo de las poderosas llamas que lo rodeaban.

Después de unos segundos el hechicero abrió sus ojos y sus orbes, completamente blancas, observaron la habitación. Volvió a mover los labios. Las llamas ganaron altura y las sombras se multiplicaron. Gritos desgarradores se oyeron por todo el cuarto. En un lugar lejano, un caballero soñaba con la peor noche de su vida.

* * *

_Meric corría por el bosque parcialmente congelado, otros seis caballeros iban con él. Entre todos rodeaban a las tres personas que debían proteger._

_Alrededor de veinte hombres los perseguían. Mercenarios seguramente. Habían tenido que escapar de la última aldea en la que se ocultaban en plena noche._

_El caballero oyó gritos a lo lejos y todo se volvió confuso. Más gritos. Apenas podían abrirse paso entre las ramas de los árboles. La nieve les llegaba hasta las rodillas haciendo que la huida sea casi imposible, pero de todas maneras, lo intentaban. La próxima aldea no estaba lejos de allí, si lograban alcanzarla, sus habitantes les ayudarían._

_La escasa luz de luna que los guiaba entre los árboles fue suprimida de repente por un nubarrón violáceo. La nieve, que antes caía en livianos copos sobre sus cabezas, se convirtió en un violento vendaval que amenazaba con hacerlos caer. Los caballeros cerraron su formación para mantener lo más protegida posible a la familia que custodiaba. La mujer estaba herida, había sido alcanzada por una flecha enemiga cuando comenzaron la huida, pero seguía luchando por escapar. El hombre, quién más ferozmente luchaba contra el viento, llevaba a la pequeña en brazos, habían alcanzado a golpearla a ella también, parecía que estaba dormida._

_Entre el viento y la nieve que se arremolinaba entre ellos, distinguieron un grupo de hombres que se acercaba, sus antorchas brillaban en lo alto. Los gritos volvieron a oírse. Meric tenía miedo, era apenas un joven, hacía poco tiempo que había ingresado en la guardia real, no estaba preparado para esto._

_El silbido que producía el viento al pasar entre las ramas congeladas se mezcló con los gritos de sus perseguidores. El muchacho comenzó a temblar y el frío no era el culpable._

_A lo lejos, las luces de la aldea ya eran visibles, no faltaba mucho. Intentaron apresurar el paso._

_Una sombra cruzó por delante del grupo, ya los habían alcanzado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los caballeros esgrimieron sus espadas. Después de eso, todo fue confusión. Solo recordaba la escasa luz reflejada en los filos de las pesadas que se precipitaban en toda dirección. Sintió un fuerte dolor en sus costillas y comenzó desvanecerse, tratando de enfocar su vista borroso, alcanzó a ver a lo lejos el cuerpo del hombre, estaba solo. Intentó acercarse pero la herida fue más grande que el espíritu del joven y el cansancio, finalmente lo venció._

"¡No!" el grito del caballero interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la bodega del barco.

"Meric, ¿estás bien?" Ashe movía su brazo para despertarlo.

El caballero lucía agitado y su rostro estaba muy pálido. Abrió los ojos de repente y la cara de la chica fue cobrando nitidez poco a poco.

"Estoy bien" susurró "Solo fue una pesadilla.

"¿De qué niña hablabas?" Desnia, iluminada por una pequeña llama que levitaba sobre su mano, apareció del otro lado del hombre.

"¿Niña?"

"En sueños, preguntabas por una niña" respondió ella.

"No..., no lo sé" mintió "Vuelvan a dormir, fue solo una mal sueño."

El hombro se volteó y fingió caer en un sueño profundo, a su lado, Ashe y Desnia, volvieron a recostarse.

* * *

Eylack había pasado toda esa semana acondicionado ciertas habitaciones del castillo para posibles intrusos. Cualquiera que se aventurara en esos cuartos o pasillos, sufriría una muerte horrenda. Sonrió victorioso e instantáneamente levantó su mano y la posó sobre su preciado libro, el Grimorio estaba entre los pliegues de su capa.

Swain lo había llamado, sus servicios eran requeridos nuevamente. Se preguntaba que misión tendría su amo para él.

Recorrió lentamente el corredor que lo llevaba a la sala real, en la puerta, dos guardias aguardaban. El brujo sintió la incomodad que su presencia causaba en aquellos hombres, una ola de placer recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su poder sobre ellos. Antes de que el hechicero se acercara demasiado, el guardia le abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso. Complacido, ingresó.

"Tráeme a Katarina" gruñó desde lo alto de su trono el rey de Duatros "Aun falta un par de días para que regrese pero quiero saber si ha cumplido con mis órdenes."

Eylack solo asintió y se retiró.

No era la primera vez que Swain le hacía trasportar a alguien entre las sombras que él navegaba tan fácilmente. No era complicado para él, pero el viaje no era placentero para su acompañante. Solo los hombres más valientes o realmente locos podían soportar lo que las sombras les mostraban.

En su último viaje fue acompañado por el vigía que llevó a Gorban junto a dos Haegls. Al principio pareció resistir, pero unos días después de haber cumplido su misión, había caído gravemente enfermo.

Pero sabía que la princesa sería diferente, ella ya estaba acostumbrada al infierno. Se encerró en su cuarto, donde ninguna luz se escabullía. Allí se sentía cómodo. Caminó hacia el rincón más alejado de la puerta y extendió la mano como si quisiera tocar la pared.

Pero nunca llegó a tocarla, su brazo se fue hundiendo hasta que todo el cuerpo del hechicero había desaparecido.

Las puertas del salón real volvieron a abrirse. Swain vio ingresar a su hermana menor. Estaba mortalmente pálida y sus ojos verdes y sus cabellos de fuego resaltaban aun más el color de su rostro.

"¿Te ha gustado el viaje?" dijo burlonamente el rey cuando Katarina se hubo acercado.

"He tenido mejores" comentó la joven con descaro "Apenas tuve tiempo de informarle a mis hombres, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta aquí… no sabía que Eylack pudiera hacer eso" murmuró después de un corto silencio.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes" le dijo el rey desde su trono con una sonrisa socarrona. "¿Has cumplido con lo que te he enviado a hacer?"

"No hay sobrevivientes."

"¿El comandante?"

"La maté yo misma."

"Bien" le dijo, levantándose del trono y acercándose a su hermana "¿No ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal?"

Katarina permaneció inmóvil. _¿Cómo puede saberlo",_ pensó la muchacha. _Imposible_

"Nada ha ocurrido" respondió con la voz más desprovista de emoción que pudo articular.

Swain la estaba observando detenidamente.

"Está bien. Puedes irte."

La princesa dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Quería abandonar la sala real lo más pronto posible, sentía que su hermano podía leerle el pensamiento. Entonces sabría de ella. Sabría que no pudo matar a una simple muchacha, poniendo en peligro sus planes. Sabría que desde ese momento, esa chica no había abandonado sus pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se nota que el personaje de Swain fue diseñado para ser horroroso? Más que su homónimo de LOL? SE NOTA? Bien xP


	9. Kimma

Temprano esa mañana, Desnia subió hasta la cubierta del Millena con los recuerdos de un sueño tormentoso aun dando vueltas dentro de su mente. Lo primero que vio fue a su joven aprendiz practicando los hechizos que le había enseñado recientemente. La muchacha había tomado una de los sacos que Tryndamere trasportaba hasta Kimma. Posaba su mano sobre el mismo y luego lo atacaba con su espada. Había aprendido a controlar muy bien el hechizo ya que, a pesar de los poderosos embates que le propinaba, tanto el costal como las manzanas que contenía, estaban intactos. Todo gracias al escudo de protección que le había enseñado.

" _Nidryon Wyn_ " repitió la joven.

"Deja a las manzanas en paz, ya no puedes mejorar el hechizo."

"Solo aprendo a controlar mi energía, además, es buena práctica para mi espada."

"No creo que puedas mejorar eso tampoco. Eres buena con la espada."

"Nunca se es lo suficientemente bueno" dijo con los dientes apretados, asestando otro duro golpe a la bolsa de frutas.

"Ashe" dijo la hechicera tranquilamente "Ven."

La joven se detuvo pero tardó unos momentos en guardar su espada. Bajo la atenta mirada de Tryndamere, que se encontraba detrás de su preciado timón, las mujeres se sentaron en proa.

"Cuéntame que sucedió en el bosque."

Ashe miró a su compañera con sorpresa y luego bajó la su vista como si acabara de de hacer algo mal. En voz baja, casi inaudible, le relató lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el bosque.

"¿No intentó seguirte?"

"No..., eso es lo más extraño. Me dejó escapar cuando pudo haberme matado."

"Y..., ¿era bonita?" preguntó la hechicera divertida.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Porque has puesto particular énfasis en tu descripción de esa guerrera."

"Pues...," dijo Ashe, reconociendo cuando era vencida "No sé si era bonita, pero sus ojos eran muy bellos. Transmitían tranquilidad."

"¿A pesar de tener una espada en tu garganta?"

La chica rió.

"Sí. A pesar de eso."

Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada cómplice.

"¿Puedo llevarme las manzanas de vuelta a la bodega?"

Tryndamere las había alcanzado en cubierta y proclamaba su propiedad sobre las frutas con las que Ashe había estado practicando.

"Yo las llevaré" dijo la chica.

"No, no. Está bien, no te molestes."

El hombre tomó la pesada bolsa que estaba junto a la joven pero no intentó ningún movimiento raro. Ashe se sorprendió.

"Me parece que la práctica con la espada ha asustado a Tryndamere" comentó Desnia.

"Supongo que le tuvo compasión a las manzanas."

Ambas rieron. La hechicera estaba muy feliz con los progresos de su nueva amiga. Había pasado del mutismo sarcástico a ser una jovencita bastante sociable y eso era mucho decir.

En ese momento, Ekko hizo su aparición en cubierta. Salió corriendo desde la zona de carga sosteniendo su mano derecha contra el pecho y se echó a los brazos de Ashe, sollozando.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al chica.

"Solo se golpeó la mano intentado acomodar unos barriles" dijo Meric que se les había unido.

"¿Por qué dejas que el pequeño haga esos trabajos?" reprochó Desnia.

"Es cierto, aun es pequeño para esa pesada carga" acompañó Ashe.

El herrero se había quedado perplejo ante el rostro que le estaban mostrando las dos mujeres. Luego soltó una profunda carcajada.

"Veo que en esta parte del barco se ha revelado un extraño instinto maternal. Mejor voy a ayudar a Tryndamere."

"¿Instinto maternal?" repitieron las chicas al unísono, intercambiando miradas entre preocupadas y divertidas.

"Acércate para que te pueda curar" dijo Desnia, tratado de extraer esas locas ideas de la mente "Más tarde seguimos hablando."

Ashe asintió y se incorporó. Su mirada recayó en unas densas nubes azules que se acercaban desde el sur. Mientras continuaran navegando delante de la tormenta, estarían bien.

* * *

La princesa estaba recostada en su cuarto. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder conciliar el sueño, su mente se negaba a descansar. La chica que había conocido en el bosque de Ezca había dejado una sensación rara en su pecho que se resistía a desaparecer.

A pesar de que pudo tomar su vida, su cabeza se mantuvo siempre altiva y orgullosa, nunca apartó la vista de la suya. Tenía movimientos rápidos y ágiles. Katarina solo había tenido ventaja por el modo en que se aproximó a ella, porque su golpe había sido digno de cualquier guerrero que conociera. Katarina recordó cuan suave se sintió el puño de la joven en su mano cuando detuvo el golpe que ella le quería propinar. Sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero la angustia volvió a aparecer cuando la realidad se adueñó de ella, las posibilidades de volver a verla eran prácticamente inexistentes.

Se preguntó dónde estaría en ese momento.

Cuando sus guerreros invadieron Ezca no atacaron la aldea, se dirigieron directamente a los muelles, al galeón proveniente de Vanaheim. Allí destruyeron y quemaron todo cuanto se interpuso en su camino. Pero, por orden de Katarina, no tocaron una sola casa del pueblo. Temía que las bestias que entrenaba como soldados pudieran matarla. Sabía que mucha gente sufriría si devastaban la aldea pero en su mente sólo estaba la seguridad de esa muchacha.

"Ni siquiera sé su nombre" murmuró al silencio que se extendía en su habitación. Nunca le había sucedido algo así. Ella era todo cuanto podía pensar a pesar de estar sumergida en una feroz contienda con el capitán del navío invadido.

Recordó que el hombre había resultado ser un formidable contendiente. Luchó hasta el final. Inclusive dudó antes de darle muerte bajo el filo de sus dagas, era una pena sesgar la vida de tan noble caballero. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, eran sus órdenes. La muchacha llegaba al punto de odiarse a sí misma por seguir los mandatos de su despiadado hermano, pero sus padres se lo habían pedido así.

La imagen de su madre trajo recuerdos que hacía mucho tiempo no la visitaban. Sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos como si recién hubieran sido pronunciadas.

"El momento llegará y conocerás tu destino" le había dicho una calurosa tarde de verano "Todos estamos en este mundo para cumplir una misión, la tuya se revelará en su debido tiempo, pero tienes que estar atenta para no dejarla pasar."

La reina solía pasar mucho tiempo con ella cuando era apenas una niña, la princesa recordaba su lacio cabello rojo cayendo como lluvia sobre sus hombros, tomando los colores de un atardecer. Se preguntó que hubiera sucedido con la vida de su hermano si ella hubiera estado para guiarlo. Una enfermedad se la había llegado cuando aún era muy joven. Katarina apenas tenía tres años y Swain no llegaba a los dieciséis. Quizás todo sería diferente.

Su padre, en cambio, nunca pensó que Swain pudiera tener algo de bondad en su cuerpo, aunque le doliera el corazón al pensar así. Solía repetirle que alguien llegaría a este mundo con el único objetivo de detenerlo, pero nunca le había explicado por qué pensaba así. Lo único que le repetía constantemente era que ella debía averiguarlo por sí misma.

Siempre sintió como si le ocultaran algo. Primero sus padres, aunque le brindaban mucho cariño, parecía que sabían algo de vital importancia para ella pero jamás le dijeron qué era. Ahora, Swain la hacía a un lado de sus planes de conquista, aun cuando ella también tenía que pagar el precio de su traición, por simple desconfianza. Se sentía perdida.

* * *

En apenas cuatro días, el Millena había cubierto la distancia que existía entre Ezca y Kimma, un pueblito de pescadores que se encontraba al norte del bosque de Vali, dentro del reino de Duatros. Y Desnia había tenido mucho que ver con ese ahorro de tiempo.

Lo usó pocas veces porque requería mucha energía y la agotaba fácilmente, pero el hechizo que controlaba el viento les fue muy útil. Cuando la naturaleza se rehusaba a ayudarlos, la hechicera hacía uso de toda su experiencia para llegar lo más pronto posible a Duatros. Muchas veces, Ashe le pidió que le enseñara ese poderoso conjuro pero Desnia siempre respondía lo mismo, "Eres demasiado inexperta aun. Este hechizo puede matarte o hacernos derivar. No sé tú, pero a mí no me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones". Ashe lo aceptaba sin protestar, en materia de magia ella tenía más experiencia. Así, ayudados por el hechizo, los tripulantes pudieron ver el caserío que se extendía a lo largo de la costa antes de lo pensado.

El viaje había sido bastante tranquilo, Tryndamere se había comportado increíblemente bien con Ashe, Ekko mantenía sus travesuras a raya y Meric y Desnia, que discutían por nimiedades, solían pedirse disculpas al cabo de unos minutos. A decir verdad, era Meric quien siempre se disculpaba.

La muchacha había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del viaje. A menudo era interrogada por Desnia en lo referente a lo sucedido en el bosque de Ezca y ella respondía escuetamente. Pero existía algo que no había dicho todavía, simplemente porque no le encontraba sentido. El haber encontrado esa tablilla y luego perderla sin más era algo que la intrigaba, aunque las palabras que se encontraban inscriptas en ella, eran lo que más curiosidad le despertaba.

 _"Quien ose perturbar las fuerzas que gobiernan este mundo..."_ , seguramente se refería a Swain y sus intentos por conquistar Vanaheim, de lo que no estaba segura era de quien podría ser su _"... arma más poderosa..."._ Era muy confuso, ella no conocía arma capaz de destruir un ejército completo. Las palabras habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, no necesitaba volver a leer las inscripciones para saber qué decían pero le hubiera gustado tenerlas en sus manos para saber que fue real, que no lo había imaginado.

Ya podían distinguir las casas que estaban frente al puerto de Kimma, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la barcaza amarrara en sus muelles. Ashe decidió bajar hasta la bodega para asegurarse de que su equipaje estuviera. Meric, Desnia y Ekko observaban el paisaje desde la torre de popa.

Como siempre, la oscuridad gobernaba la pequeña zona de carga. Junto a las pesadas cajas de madera que Tryndamere debía entregar en Kimma, yacían las pertenencias de todo el grupo. La joven se acercó y revisó que todo estuviera en orden.

"¿Ya tienen todo listo?" la voz del marinero se dejó oír mientras se acercaba.

"Sí, contestó la chica, lacónicamente" he intentó abandonar el lugar.

"Espera, quería decirte algo."

"Habla."

Tryndamere sonrió, la amabilidad de Ashe tenía un límite al que llegaba con facilidad en su presencia.

"Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. Fui muy descortés y lo siento. No suelo tener contacto con chicas tan bellas como tú y no supe como guardar mis modales."

Sonaba bastante sincero por lo que Ashe no tuvo más remedio que contestarle de igual manera.

"Honestamente, fue un viaje muy incómodo. Pero si realmente estás pidiendo perdón, entonces acepto las disculpas."

Sin más explicaciones, la chica se retiró, dejando a cierto marino sumido en el silencio.

Unas horas, más tarde, cuando todos ya estaban en tierra firme, decidieron almorzar juntos en una de las tabernas de la aldea.

Todo era distinto allí. El ambiente lúgubre de las casas y sus habitantes había sorprendido a todos. En el aire se respiraba tanta miseria y tristeza que los sumía todos en un estado de angustia casi constante.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?" había preguntado Tryndamere por lo bajo, mirando a su alrededor "Hacía mucho que no navegaba hasta aquí, pero no estaba así la última vez que eché amarras en este puerto."

"Creo que la guerra está afectando más a este reino que a Vanaheim" comentó Desnia.

"Lo que afecta a este reino no es la guerra, es su rey" afirmó Meric.

"Puede ser " nterrumpió Ashe las cavilaciones del grupo "Pero tenemos algo más importante que hacer aquí antes de preocuparnos por el estado de las aldeas."

"Es cierto" reconoció el caballero "Partiremos esta misma tarde a Vali, aunque no creo que la reina se encuentre allí todavía."

"El cantinero comentó algo referido a rumores de un rehén en el castillo de Duatros, probablemente sea ella."

"Por fin dices algo que nos puede ser útil" le dijo la joven. Tryndamere sólo agachó la cabeza.

"Entonces ahorraremos algo de tiempo si seguimos el río Brising hasta el Puente de las Cruces de Piedra en vez de internarnos en el bosque" resolvió Meric.

Terminaron de almorzar en silencio y luego se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo, Tryndamere los acompañó.

"Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo. Sólo caminen hacia el Este, en dirección al río, luego al Sur hasta el puente. No pueden perderse."

"No nos perderemos" aseguró Ashe mirando hacia donde le habían señalado.

"No cambiarás nunca" observó el marino. Lentamente se acercó y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo "Sólo cuídate, ¿sí?"

Tryndamere la había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que se vio envuelta en sus brazos de repente, al menos por unos instantes ya que consiguió librarse rápidamente.

"Ustedes cuídense también. Sobre todo tú, pequeño" le dijo a Ekko, cuya mirada asesina recorría al marino de principio a fin.

"Yo puedo cuidarme sólo."

"Lo sé, debes proteger a todos."

"Lo haré" respondió, orgulloso ante la misión encomendada.

Partieron inmediatamente. Tryndamere se había quedado observándolos mientras se alejaban pero Ashe no se volteó ni una sola vez hasta que le pueblo estuvo fuera de vista.

Un amplio valle se extendió frente a ellos, no tardarían mucho en llegar al río. Desde allí solo les esperaba medio día de caminata antes de que el Puente de las Cruces de Piedra se revelara ante ellos.

* * *

La princesa vagaba por el castillo sin mucho que hacer, le extrañaba que su hermano no la haya llamado para asignarle otra misión. Pero era mejor así. Ellos no se encontraban a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Así, Katarina, tenía tiempo para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Sin prisa, la joven caminaba en dirección a la torre Oeste, desde allí se podía ver todo el reino, cuando escuchó un murmullo de voces no muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Siguió el sonido hasta llegar a las puertas del Recinto de Guerra. No recordaba que su hermano tuviera alguna reunión ese día. Se aproximó a la puerta para intentar reconocer a los dos hombres que conversaban adentro.

"Ha partido de Kimma en las primeras horas de la tarde, mi señor. Seguirán el río según su disposición" la voz de Eylack llegó a los oídos de Katarina.

"Bien, envía a tres Siegls. Que vayan a pie, así los interceptarán antes de que lleguen al puente, no puede llegar hasta Algira. Si se entera de la profecía podría arruinar todo por lo que he trabajado. Que terminen con ella de una vez por todas."

 _¿Profecía?,_ se preguntó La princesa sin saber de que hablaba su hermano.

Luego, escuchó unos pesados pasos que se dirigían a la puerta. Consiguió ocultarse antes de que Swain abandonara la sala.

"¿De qué profecía estaban hablando?" pronunció a la soledad del pasillo, una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente del Recinto de Guerra "¿A quién interceptarán los Siegls y por qué no debían llegar a la reina?"

Estaba claro que se trataba de algo más que un simple rescate, de otra manera, Swain no habría mencionado que ponía en peligro sus planes. La muchacha estaba cada vez más confundida. Si algo estaba claro en su mente era que Algira corría serio peligro en ese castillo, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?. La única razón por la que ella había participado en el secuestro fue porque su hermano le había asegurado que la mujer no corría peligro, pero sabía que Swain podía faltar a su palabra sin ningún remordimiento.

Estaba cansada de ver morir gente por culpa del rey y sabía que no podría soportar que la reina sufriera por su culpa.

Katarina estaba confundida, le debía lealtad a su hermano, era la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo, pero odiaba todo lo que él hacía.

La muchacha continuó su camino hacia la torre y allí se quedó hasta que el sol comenzó a descender sobre el horizonte. Sentada en uno de los pilares de la galería que se erigía allí, aguardó hasta que la maldición viniera por ella, tratando de resolver qué haría con su vida. Ya era una mujer adulta y debía decidir por ella mismo.

* * *

Finalmente habían llegado al imponente río Brising. Era una masa torrentosa de agua que se desplazaba entre remolinos y corrientes de un extremo a otro del horizonte. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando pudieron encontrar sus orillas por lo que tuvieron que buscar un refugio donde pasar las horas nocturnas. No tardaron mucho en hacerlo, Ekko descubrió una especie de gruta formada por enormes piedras grises a la vera del río. La fogata fue encendida en cuestión de instantes mientras los viajeros se disponían a descansar.

"Buscaré algunas frutas" dijo Ekko enérgicamente.

"Esta vez, no te alejes demasiado" advirtió la hechicera.

El niño sonrió y se perdió entre los matorrales que rodeaban la gruta.

Ashe había cubierto la mayor parte del trayecto en el más cerrado silencio y esa noche, junto al fuego, continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó el caballero.

La chica levantó la mirada pero no pronunció palabra.

"Es por lo que pasó en Ezca, ¿verdad?" preguntó Desnia.

"Es que..., sucedió algo más" comenzó la joven. Eso captó la atención de las dos personas frente a ella.

"Mientras me perseguía el Haegl, sentí que el suelo debajo de mí fallaba. Caí en un pozo. O al menos eso creí, en un principio. En realidad era una cueva subterránea. Como no podía salir escalando la pared porque me había lastimado el brazo, tuve que recorrer los pasadizos que había allí..."

La muchacha les relató con todo detalle su travesía por las cavernas de Ezca y como logró salir de allí. Pero, sobre todo, hizo hincapié en esa tabla dorada que encontró en el fondo del arroyuelo. Cuando finalizó, Meric y Desnia una cambiaron mirada extraña.

"En ese momento no me preocupó el hecho de que haya desaparecido, quería encontrar a Ekko porque esa criatura aun vagaba por el bosque. Pero ahora, siento como si hubiera sido algo muy importante para mí y lo perdí."

"No creo que esa tablilla estuviera destinada a salir de la cueva" dijo la hechicera.

"Pero, ¿cómo es que nadie la encontró antes?"

"Es probable que estuviera allí para que sólo una persona la encontrase."

"¿Yo?"

"No estoy seguro de por qué fuiste tú, pero debe significar algo " intervino el caballero.

"Hablaba de un arma para derrotar al ser que rompió el balance. Ese es Swain, no pude ser de otra manera. Entonces quiere decir que hay algo o alguien que lo derrotará."

"Es probable que sea alguien" dijo Meric, con su mirada desenfocada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Eran demasiadas coincidencias juntas.

"¿Será por eso que han raptado a la reina? Ella puede ser la elegida."

"La reina no, su hijo" dijo Desnia.

"Algira no tiene hijos" contestó Meric.

"Lo lleva en su vientre. Algunas lunas atrás, una caravana real cruzó junto a mí mientras vagaba por los caminos cerca de Gyfu. La reina estaba feliz por haber encontrado una hechicera, lo consideraba una señal de buen augurio para su viaje y me pidió que leyera su futuro. Los hechiceros no hacemos eso, pero sentí una energía muy fuerte proveniente de ella. Ese tipo de aura sólo puede significar una cosa, estaba embarazada y su hijo sería muy importante, lo supe enseguida."

"¿Dices que el elegido es el hijo de la reina?."

"O hija" aventuró Ashe.

"Es un varón" corrigió la hechicera "Y sí, es muy probable que sea de quien hablaba la tablilla dorada que encontraste."

"¿Por qué la encontró ella, entonces?" cuestionó el herrero, poniendo un manto de duda sobre la teoría de Desnia.

"Porque debo protegerlo" concluyó Ashe, seriamente.

Parecía decidida.

"Nunca supe qué hacía en este mundo, pero ahora lo sé. Debo prevenir que ese malvado mate al hijo de la reina. Si no, ¿porqué fui yo quien encontró la profecía?, es mi destino."

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. El silencio fue interrumpido por un alegre Ekko que regresaba con los brazos cargados de bayas silvestres que había encontrado por ahí y las repartió entre todos.

"Creo que todos estamos aquí por la misma razón" selló Ashe, los otros dos asintieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué opinan? Los guardianes de la profecía se han reunido finalmente?


	10. El Puente de las Cruces de Piedra

En la sala real del castillo de Vanaheim...

"¡¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?!" los gritos de Jarvan retumbaron por todo el castillo. "Ellos eran los mejores hombres de la guardia real"

"Lo sé, señor" le dijo tembloroso el mensajero "Los generales dicen que debió enviar a la infantería, sus caballeros son más fuertes"

"Pero estos caballeros pertenecían a mi guardia personal y Skadi era uno de los mejores comandantes"

El rey intentaba buscar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo. Parecía que sus pesadillas se estaban volviendo realidad. Hacía menos de diez días había enviado un poderoso contingente de caballeros a rescatar a Algira, sólo debían llegar a Duatros y Swain se la entregaría. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, cuando el galeón que había zarpado del puerto de Vanaheim amarró en la isla de Ezca por provisiones, fue atacado por una horda de guerreros y acabaron con todos, incluso con las esperanzas del rey de volver a ver a su esposa e hijo sanos y salvos. Por suerte, había enviado una pequeña goleta tras ellos, como vigías. Fueron los marinos que viajaban en ella quienes alertaron al rey sobre lo que había pasado. Ahora, Jarvan estaba desesperado, sin saber qué decisión tomar a continuación. El asunto se le había escapado de las manos y ya no tenía en quien confiar.  
No podía ordenar un ataque en masa sobre Duatros porque pondría en peligro la vida de su esposa, tampoco podía intentar razonar con Swain ya que el mensajero, Eylack aparecía en el momento menos pensado sin poder contactarlo y además, era poco probable que el regente de Duatros cediera.  
Había cometido un gran error, jamás debió confiar en ese hombre, hacerse cargo de la mocosa por sus propios medios hubiera sido la decisión más sabia.

Recordó la imagen de la niñita saltando de aquí para allá, por toda la sala real, con sus padres observándola complacidos desde sus tronos. Sus rizos blancos desplegados mientras corría por todo el castillo. Él solía esconderse tras columnas o armaduras y observarla, soñaba con poder eliminarla algún día. Odiaba a la chiquilla entonces y la aborrecía aun más ahora. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa.

* * *

Temprano, esa mañana, el grupo que se dirigía a la ciudad de Duatros, emprendió la marcha y ya llevaba caminando medio día cuando se dispusieron a almorzar a la orilla del río. Era un paisaje muy distinto a lo que Ashe conocía. Los árboles allí estaban secos y marchitos cuando en esa época debían estar floreciendo y sus verdes adornando el bosque poco a poco. A medida que se acercaban al Puente de las Cruces de Piedra, más arruinado parecía el bosque que bordeaba el río Brising.

Desnia y la joven se encontraban practicando algunos hechizos cuando Meric y Ekko regresaron de su pequeña cacería.

"No somos cazadores pero nos las arreglamos bastante bien" dijo el caballero orgulloso de la presa que habían conseguido.

Ashe les sonrió complacida y continuó practicando.

"Ahora que dominas los conjuros más simples pasaremos al encantamiento de armas"

"¿Se puede hacer eso?"

"En la magia, todo es posible. Existen dos hechizos que revisten el arma que desees con fuego o hielo"

Ashe desenvainó su espada y la puso frente a Denia.

"Muéstrame"

" _Nydur Ken"_

La hechicera tocó la el hierro con la punta de su dedo índice y lo deslizó por la parte plana de la hoja. La espada comenzó a arder instantáneamente, el metal estaba al rojo vivo. Así como aparecieron, las llamas se esfumaron.

"Tu turno"

" _Nydur Ken_ " pronunció la chica.

El fuego volvió a arder tiñendo la espada de un rojo incandescente. Pero las llamas eran mayores e irradiaban calor en todas las direcciones. Ashe se mantuvo con la espada frente a ella, sus ojos reflejaban el hechizo. Se sentía poderosa.

Hasta que sintió la mano de Denia sobre su hombro. Las llamas desaparecieron.

"Vaya conexión que tienes con esa espada" dijo, finalmente, Desnia que la observaba fijamente.

Ashe asintió. Casi sin darse cuenta había desarrollado un vínculo con ella en los últimos días. Antes detestaba tenerla cerca porque le causaba mucho dolor, ahora la conservaba siempre a su lado, sabía que la protegía.

"¿Cuál es el otro hechizo?"

"Viendo que ya controlas el fuego, te enseñaré el de hielo"

Se aproximó nuevamente a su espada y pronunció el encantamiento.

" _Surye Ken"_

Esta vez, por sobre la hoja, se desplegó un fulgor azulado y la espada se volvió casi transparente, como si estuviera hecha de hielo.

"Ahora, golpea ese árbol"

La muchacha obedeció. En el momento en que el metal tomó contacto con la corteza del envejecido tronco, pequeños cristales comenzaron a cubrir el árbol en su totalidad. Cuando el hechizo cesó su expansión, el macizo tronco era una escultura de hielo. Sus ramas comenzaron a resquebrajarse y cayeron al suelo donde se derritieron lentamente.

"Perfecto" dijo la joven sorprendida por el poder que estaba conociendo.

"No te entusiasmes tanto, recuerda que la magia debe estar destinada a hacer el bien"

"Lo sé" le respondió sinceramente.

"Volvamos, los muchachos nos deben extrañar"

"Lo dudo" dijo sonriendo.

El almuerzo estuvo bastante animado, los cuatros estaban de buen humor y los avances de Ashe en materia de magia la habían dejado bien predispuesta a las bromas de Meric. Una vez finalizada la comida, decidieron que sería mejor partir cuanto antes. No querían pasar otra noche en esa margen del río por lo que debían atravesar el puente antes de que el sol se ocultase.

El trayecto fue cubierto sin problemas, la vegetación era casi inexistente por lo que no había arbustos ni otros escollos que la naturaleza pudiera poner en su camino. Cuando el sol comenzó su descenso inevitable tras los árboles, el grupo pudo divisar la silueta del puente sobre el río Brising.

A medida que se iban acercando, enormes cruces de piedra, que le daban el nombre al puente, se pudieron distinguir entre las enredaderas y matas que se esparcían por la orilla. Estaban rotas y la maleza reseca se había apoderado de ellas desde hacía muchos años. Lucían tristemente olvidadas.

"Hace tiempo que no veía cruces como esta" dijo Meric.

"¿Para qué sirven?" la curiosidad del pequeño Ekko se hizo presente.

"Los viajeros solían colocarlas en puentes y cruces de camino para protegerse. Decían que cosas horribles podían ocurrirles a los viajantes"

"Pero a nosotros no nos protegerán" dijo de pronto Desnia.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Miren hacía allá"

Meric y Ashe observaron el punto que la hechicera señalaba. La imagen que vieron los horrorizó. Tres monstruos se dirigían hacia ellos seguidos de una densa niebla. Eran muy parecidos a los que habían visto anteriormente, altos y envestidos en pesadas armaduras de un material parecido a la piedra. Pero había una ligera diferencia, donde las otras criaturas tenían un fulgor azulino, en estas era como si estuvieran hechos de fuego ya que las ranuras de sus armaduras estaban iluminadas por el brillante rojo de las llamas del infiero. También estaban fuertemente armados, con largas espadas en una mano y un pesado escudo incandescente, como si recién hubieran sido extraídos de la forja, en la otra.

"Siegls" dijo Meric poniéndose en guardia.

"¿Recuerdas las "otras" criaturas del infierno de las que te hablé?" dijo Desnia, dirigiéndose a Ashe "Bueno, tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlas"

"Ekko, apártate. Quédate detrás de nosotros" murmuró la joven al niño.

El pequeño obedeció.

"¿Nos dividimos?" preguntó, sin quitar la vista de las bestias que se acercaban.

"No, será mejor que ataquemos todos juntos" dijo Meric.

La hechicera se acercó al caballero susurrando unas simples palabras y cuando su mano tocó el arma del herrero, esta se cubrió de peligrosas llamas mágicas.

"Buena idea, combatiremos fuego contra fuego"

"Adelántense ustedes" dijo Ashe que había tomado su arco y ponía la carcaj de flechas a su alcance. "Intenten bajar su guardia, yo me encargaré de derrotarlos"

Los otros dos la observaron por unos instantes, sus palabras estaban cargadas de seguridad, no tenían más que confiar en ella.

Antes de que los Siegls se acercaran más a ellos, tratando de proteger a Ekko que se escondía detrás de un viejo roble, Desnia y Meric se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Las bestias subieron su guardia y con sus escudos en alto, los esperaron. El caballero fue el primero en llegar a ellos, su espada chocó violentamente contra el escudo de la bestia. En ese momento, una esfera de energía chocaba contra la defensa del enemigo haciendo que el escudo saliera despedido del brazo de su portador y cayera pesadamente sobre la tierra, levantando una nube de polvo y vapor. Meric retrocedió a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación, apenas había alcanzado a mover su cuerpo cuando una flecha envuelta en llamas surcó el aire velozmente hasta incrustarse en una de las ranuras de la armadura del horroroso guerrero.

Fue cuestión de segundos desde que la armadura tocó el ruinoso suelo del bosque hasta que los dos Siegls restantes se arrojaron sobre Meric. El caballero apenas pudo esquivar una de las espadas y bloqueó con la suya la del otro monstruo.

"¡ _Eohliney_!" Desnia, unos pasos más atrás, conjuró unas gruesas ramas que aprisionaron al Siegl que había fallado su estocada. El engendro luchaba para liberarse pero la vegetación continuaba creciendo a sus pies, capturando sus brazos y piernas, impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

Mientras Meric batallaba con el tercer monstruo, Ashe tensó la cuerda de su arco nuevamente, la flecha silbante salió despedida y se hundió en la ranura del visor del pesado yelmo del monstruo que permanecía cautivo por el hechizo de Desnia.

En el mismo momento en que la armadura de la bestia caía entre las ramas, el último guerrero intentaba golpear violentamente al caballero cuyos reflejos le permitieron defenderse, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que la espada de Meric se desprendió de su mano. Sin perder tiempo, el atacante intentó dar el golpe final al herrero.

"¡ _Nidryon Win_!" el grito de Ashe y Desnia hizo eco unísono en la vera del río. Una densa capa de luz dorada cubrió al caballero de pies a cabeza y lo protegió del golpe que se dirigía a su pecho. La fuerza del Siegl lo empujó unos pasos hacia atrás.

Una tercera flecha perforó el aire de esa tarde pero fue repelida por el escudo del monstruo, que a último momento, había alcanzado alzar. Lejos de desistir de su intento de matar a Meric, la bestia asestó otro golpe, pero esta vez Ashe no fallaría. Concentró toda su energía en la punta de la flecha que tenía frente a sus ojos y los cerró fuertemente. Sintió como su energía, que se había estado acumulando en su pecho, la abandonaba de repente y casi desvaneciéndose soltó la cuerda del arco. Su cuerpo, débil por la pérdida de energía, cayó al suelo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando finalmente sus ojos tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para abrirse de nuevo, los rostros de sus amigos fue la primera imagen nítida que distinguió.

"¿Estás bien?"la preocupación del pequeño Ekko se veía reflejada en su pequeño rostro.

"Sí, estoy bien" le respondió la joven sonriendo e intentando incorporarse con dificultad "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Bueno..." Desnia lucía sorprendida "La última flecha que disparaste se incrustó en el pecho del Siegl"

"¿Qué? Pensé que sus armaduras no se podían traspasar."

Cuando su dolorido cuerpo le permitió incorporarse, Ashe vio la pechera negra del Siegl en la orilla del río, su flecha permanecía hundida sobre el frente, las grietas se bifurcaban desde donde la había penetrado y amenazaba con romper la pieza de la armadura en mil pedazos.

"Tu flecha tenía unas llamas violetas alrededor y lo traspasó como si no llevara armadura" dijo Ekko con admiración.

La joven observó sorpresa en sus rostros y, honestamente, ella tampoco sabía qué había pasado, solo recordaba haber lanzado esa última flecha con todo su poder. Tanto fue así, que su propio cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias de tremendo desgaste. Meric la ayudó a ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban y su respiración continuaba agitada.

"No sé qué hiciste hace unos momentos" le dijo la hechicera seriamente "Pero estoy orgullosa de ti"

La chica sonrió y cuando pudo moverse con mayor facilidad, emprendieron nuevamente su camino hasta el Puente de las Cruces de Piedra que se encontraba cerca. Con cada paso que daban más se afirmaba la certeza de que alguien quería impedir su avance y la urgencia por rescatar a la reina. Pasaron junto a las armaduras de los Siegl en silencio. Alguien se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias para evitar que llegaran a Algira.

El viejo puente de piedra permanecía estoico a través de los años como permanente burla al tiempo que transcurría indefectiblemente. Las aguas del Brising, que fluían por debajo, llenaban el aire de un constante gorgojeo que ocultaba los pasos del grupo mientras atravesaban el puente. Ashe caminaba más lentamente que el resto, sus piernas doloridas se resistían a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos.

La chica tomó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. No sabía lo que había sucedido allí atrás y eso la asustaba. Se reprimió mentalmente al desear, al menos por unos segundos, que sus padres estuvieran con ella.

No necesitaron caminar más de unas horas para llegar a su destino. Situada en un extenso valle, rodeado por colinas de escasa altura, la enorme ciudadela de Duatros se extendió frente a ellos.

Sin perder tiempo decidieron adentrarse lo más sigilosamente posible. No debían levantar ningún tipo de sospechas o todo estaría perdido. Desnia cubrió sus extrañas ropas con una pasada capa oscura al igual que Meric, que había guardado su brillante armadura hacía tiempo.

Recorrieron las calles en silencio y muy cerca unos de otros. Ashe había tomado de la mano a Ekko, no quería arriesgarse a perderlo entre la multitud que circulaba por cada recodo de la ciudad.

Con curiosidad, vio que no se diferenciaba tanto de Kimma, las casas eran grises, al igual que las vestiduras de la mayoría de los aldeanos. La gente no sonreía, apenas se hablaban entre ellos. Transitaban por allí como si estuvieran dormidos. La presencia de la maldad más pura se percibía en el ambiente y había afectado a todos en esa enorme ciudad. Los pequeños puestos del mercado estaban en ruinas, muy pocos ofrecían algún tipo de mercancía. La mayoría de las casas estaban deterioradas también, como si a nadie le importara reparar sus hogares. Casi no se veían niños, los pocos que pudieron divisar estaban sentados frente a los portales de sus casas, jugando solos y en silencio.

Al ingresar a una taberna pudieron observar las consecuencias de la avaricia y maldad de Swain. Cruzaron la puerta esperando encontrar un lugar tranquilo para descansar pero fueron sorprendidos por el caos desatado en el interior. En cada esquina había dos o más personas peleando ferozmente, el resto mantenía la mirada fija en su bebida, ignorando la escaramuzas que se libraban junto a ellos.

Retrocedieron, aquel no era un buen lugar para descansar.

"Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde hospedarnos esta noche" dijo Meric "No podemos arriesgarnos a dormir al aire libre. La gente aquí es muy violenta"

Continuaron caminando, los aldeanos seguían peleando entre ellos por los rincones y algunas mujeres vagaban con la mirada perdida. La ciudad se estaba viniendo abajo.

El sol ya se había ocultado detrás de las colinas. La oscuridad inundó las calles de la aldea y las estrellas aparecieron como brillante esperanza sobre ellos. En lo alto de una de las colinas del norte, el castillo de Duatros se erguía imponente y ominoso sobre toda la ciudad. No era más que una estructura que se levantaba cual omnipotente vigía sobre el poblado. Advirtiendo. Amenazando.

Una serie de escalofríos recorrió la espalda de Ashe mientras miraba el castillo.

"Ashe" Desnia le llamaba la atención, sacándola de aquella especie de trance "Meric encontró una posada"

El caballero finalmente había hallado un lugar donde pasar la noche. Era una humilde posada en una de las callejas menos transitada de la aldea. La puerta ruinosa produjo un chirrido cuando se abrió. En su interior, apenas iluminada por una vela que ardía perezosamente en el mostrador, se encontraba una anciana. Era pequeña y encorvada, los cabellos plateados cubrían su cabeza y estaban sujetos por una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus oscuros ojos negros, hundidos por el pasar de los años, los escrutaron cuidadosamente cuando ingresaron al lugar.

"¿Quieren una habitación?" preguntó, agudizando la vista a medida que el corpulento hombre se le acercaba. Su voz tenía un dejo de temor que se esmeraba por ocultar.

"Así es, señora mía. ¿Se encuentra alguna disponible?" le dijo el caballero amablemente.

"¿Disponible?" dijo la anciana haciendo una mueca que a Ekko le pareció graciosa "No hay muchos viajeros que se atrevan a venir por aquí"

"Bueno, nos gustaría disponer de dos por esta noche"

"Sólo tengo una" bufó, haciendo esfuerzos para incorporarse de la silla y con pasos inseguros los llevó hasta una pequeña puerta de madera al final de un pasillo "Esta es la única que queda libre"

"Pensé que había dicho que poca gente pasaba por aquí" le dijo Desnia confundida mientras la anciana tomaba las cinco monedas de oro que Meric le entregaba.

"Sí, pero las demás están llenas de ratas"

Muy tranquilamente, la viejita volvió a tomar su lugar detrás del mostrador.

"¿Ratas?" repitió la hechicera en un susurro.

Los demás sonrieron ante la expresión de asco que se había dibujado en la cara de la mujer.

Cuando la oscuridad sobre el reino de Duatros fue absoluta, el grupo se reunió en la habitación para discutir sus planes para el día siguiente. No era tarea fácil entrar a un castillo sin ser vistos y mucho menos salir de allí con la reina. Meric se había ausentado por unas horas y cuando regresó les informó de los hallazgos realizados. Cuidadosamente había estudiado los alrededores del castillo y paso a paso les fue explicando el plan que a la mañana siguiente ejecutarían.

* * *

"¿Dónde están los Siegls?" rugió Swain desde su trono.

"Sólo encontré las armaduras junto al río, señor"

El soldado temblaba al traer las malas noticias a su rey, sabía cuan iracundo se podía poner cuando las cosas no salían como él las planeaba. Y esa vez no fue la excepción. Swain profirió un rugido de furia que estremeció los altos ventanales de la sala real.

"¡Sigue viva!" pronunció entre dientes "¡Juro que la mataré con mis propias manos!"

El rey lucía furioso pero en el fondo de su ser sentía mucho miedo. La muchacha continuaba evadiendo a la muerte y a los guerreros que él enviaba. Comenzó a comprender por qué Jarvan no pudo hacer su trabajo. Aun con cuatro años se le había escurrido de las manos cual arena del desierto. Golpeó el apoyabrazos de su trono con fuerza.

De repente, una conocida sensación lo atacó. Sonrió con malicia.

En uno de los corredores del castillo, Katarina caminaba pausadamente. Le gustaba la soledad en aquellos tumultuosos días. Se dirigía a la sala real para encontrarse con su hermano, la maldición se iniciaría en cualquier momento, cuando un dolor punzante en el pecho detuvo sus pasos. Esforzándose por respirar, La princesa sintió como si una bestia intentaba salir de su pecho. El dolor era terrible, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Llevó la mano hacia su costado, con alivio sintió la funda de su daga preferida firmemente sostenida por su cinturón. Las llamas del infierno se acercaban y prefería no ir a ese horrible lugar desarmada, una noche más debería luchar por su vida.

Al final del pasillo comenzó a brillar una luz intensa, las llamas infernales la habían encontrado. Katarina se irguió y altiva las enfrentó. El fuego comenzó a expandirse a gran velocidad por todo el corredor, quemando todo a su paso. La princesa podía ver a los demonios que aguardaban por ella del otro lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las llamas la envolvieron y se encontró, al igual que cada noche, en los parajes de averno.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó Swain que, sentado sobre una roca, le sonreía. La muchacha no contestó, desenvainó sus dagas y se enfrentó a la horda de demonios, de toda clase y deformidad, que se acercaba lentamente, acechando a su presa recién llegada. Swain volvió a reír y la imitó.

Todos los demonios se abalanzaron sobre ellos al mismo tiempo y, a pesar de que los hermanos se deshacían de ellos con facilidad, continuaban apareciendo. _Este es nuestro castigo por infringir las reglas_ , pensó Katarina.

Su hermano peleaba a su lado con una fría sonrisa en el rostro, sus manos y su espada estaban bañadas d una sangre oscura y espesa que también manchaba su túnica. Pero Swain lo disfrutaba, sonreía mientras decapitaba una de las criaturas y hundía la hoja de su arma en el cuerpo moribundo de una hidra, ya completamente decapitada. El salvajismo en su ser dominaba por completo al rey de Duatros cuando, noche tras noche, era enviado al infierno.

Mientras Katarina cumplía su castigo con genuino arrepentimiento, Swain gozaba con cada demonio que destrozaba, con cada chorro de sangre que su espada derramaba en aquella especie de cueva subterránea donde la lava corría libremente entre profundas grietas y cráteres. Las almas de los hombres de oscuro corazón ardían en jaulas para toda la eternidad y sus desgarradores gritos de dolor se mezclaban con las carcajadas coléricas del rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, tengo una imagen muy bíblica del infierno. Me declaro culpable xp


	11. Reencuentro

Ashe no había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche. Antes que despunte el alba, la jovencita caminaba las calles de un Duatros dormido y sumido en un profundo silencio.

A lo lejos, el sol amenazaba con ahuyentar a las sombras de los rincones de aquel gris caserío, revelando los detalles de un pueblo en desgracia. No podía comparar este reino con Vanaheim, aunque Jarvan intentara llevarlo por el mismo camino.

Sintió pena. Nunca le había importado realmente el destino del reino en el que vivía pero al ver el horroroso destino que podía depararle tras el evidente abandono por parte de su rey, sintió la necesidad de ayudar, de hacer algo para que su gente no sufriera la miseria y desdicha que habían tomado la aldea por donde caminaba. Recordó vagamente a la alegre señora regordeta que le había ofrecido un bonito retazo de tela, el día que se enteró de la captura de Algira. No deseaba que ella se viera como las mujeres de Duatros, tan tristes y silenciosas. Personas como ella, que trabajaban con empeño y alegría todos los días, se merecían algo mejor. Un reino mejor. Solo esperaba que, rescatando a la reina, pudiera cambiar algo. Había oído de las bondades de Algira para con su pueblo, de cómo intentaba subsanar los errores de su esposo. Seguramente, ella ayudaría al reino para que sea el lugar feliz y lleno de abundancia que alguna vez conoció.

La muchacha continuaba caminado sin rumbo fijo, zigzagueaba por las calles sin mirar a donde se dirigía, sólo deambulaba por allí, perdida en sus pensamientos. Se había alejado bastante de la posada donde Meric y el resto aun dormían, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella.

Pretendió no haber escuchado nada y continuó caminado en la misma dirección. Alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Se dirigió hacia un solitario rincón entre dos casas que no tenía salida. No temía a quien la siguiera pero quería descubrir su identidad. Cualquier persona que supiera que ella estaba allí, debía ser eliminada.

Se recostó contra una de las paredes, escondida por la oscuridad que el amanecer no había conseguido ahogar aun, y esperó en silencio. Pero nadie apareció. Extrajo su espada con cuidado de no alertar al extraño y se preparó para salir de su escondite.

"Jamás pensé que te vería de nuevo"

Ashe conocía esa voz. Una serie de imágenes atravesaron su mente, salidas directamente de lo profundo de su memoria. La aldea de Ezca, el bosque, el Haegl, la guerrera de Duatros. Esa joven estaba allí.

"Guarda tu espada, no quiero pelear contigo"

La voz de la joven se oía tranquila y pausada. Lentamente fue mostrándose. Ashe mantenía la espada en alto frente a ella aunque sabía que no corría peligro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

"Pues, vivo aquí"

La joven esbozó una sonrisa sincera que le iluminó el rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que los rayos del sol que ya cubrían gran parte de aquel escondrijo. Se veía rara sin la pesada armadura que portaba el día que la conoció, apenas llevaba una simple túnica y una larga capa rojo oscuro que llegaba hasta el piso.

Su cuerpo cubría la abertura del escondite, por lo que Ashe se vio atrapada. Sin demasiadas opciones, bajó y enfundó su espada.

Al ver que la joven había comprendido que ella venía en son de paz, Katarina le cedió el paso para que pudiera abandonar su escondite. Ella pasó lentamente por su lado.

"La pregunta sería, ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

"No es asunto tuyo"

"Eso es cierto, sólo intento ser amable y entablar una conversación contigo"

"¿La última vez que nos vimos me pusiste una espada en el cuello"

"Buen punto" la joven sonrió "Pero tenía órdenes"

"Lo sé" le dijo Ashe con su mirada siempre al frente. "Gracias por desobedecerlas"

La muchacha asintió y continuaron caminado en silencio. Katarina no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con amabilidad y su conversación con la chica era lo más cercano que había tenido a eso desde que falleció su madre. Se sentía a gusto con ella, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto. Por primera vez en su vida deseó no ser la princesa de Duatros, ser sólo una simple aldeana y no estar atada a su malvado hermano.

"Debo irme" le dijo la chica de repente.

"Espera" la detuvo cuando ya llevaba unos pasos alejándose de ella "¿Cómo te llamas?"

La chica permaneció en silencio mientras Katarina la observaba con mirada interrogante.

"Ashe" contestó desviando la mirada.

"Un placer conocerte..., Ashe" le dijo, haciendo una gran reverencia. Aunque se sentía tosca, sabía manejarse con modeles.

"¿Cómo debo llamarte a ti?"

La princesa dudó unos momentos.

"Mi nombre es Katarina"

"Katarina" repitió ella, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

"Mhmm, suena bien cuando tú lo pronuncias"

 _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sonreír?,_ pensó Ashe mientras emprendía su camino de regreso a la posada, sin atreverse a mirar donde Katarina permanecía en su lugar, siguiendola con la mirada. Sus amigos, seguramente, se preguntaban que había sido de ella por lo aceleró sus pasos.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ingresó a la hostería que había ocupado la noche anterior, se encontró con Meric, Denia y Ekko reunidos en una de las mesas. La anciana les estaba sirviendo un modesto desayuno que el niño comía animadamente, el inminente peligro que correrían en pocas horas no parecía afectar su apetito.

"¿Paseo matutino?" preguntó Desnia, recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

"Necesitaba pensar" dijo ella escuetamente y se sentó.

Nadie preguntó más, sabían que la joven necesitaba sus momentos de tranquilidad. Había vivido mucho tiempo en la más completa soledad y su vida había sufrido varios cambios últimamente.

Mientras transcurría el desayuno, Meric repasó el plan a seguir. Tenían que ingresar al castillo de manera sigilosa, no podían invadir abiertamente esa fortaleza porque estaban claramente en desventaja.

El caballero era muy meticuloso, denotaba experiencia en este campo por lo que Ashe, aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir órdenes, accedió inmediatamente. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Meric y Ekko se dirigieron a la habitación para recoger sus cosas; Denia, después de pagarle a la anciana, que miraba feliz mientras las monedas de oro se deslizaban en su mano, regresó a la mesa donde Ashe permanecía en silencio.

"Vamos, cuéntame"

"¿Qué quieres que te cuente?" la muchacha era buena fingiendo ignorancia pero a estas alturas, la hechicera ya la conocía. Solo la observó fijamente. Ashe resopló fingiendo fastidio, aunque una sonrisa amenazara con aparecer en sus labios.

"Volví a encontrarla" dijo, simplemente, al cabo de unos segundos de intenso escrutinio.

"¿A quién?"

"A la guerrera de Duatros que vi en el bosque de Ezca"

"¿La que intentó matarte?"

"La que tuvo la oportunidad pero no lo hizo"

"Detecto cierta indulgencia en tus palabras"

"No sé de me que hablas, Katarina solo cumplía órdenes y las desobedeció al no matarme"

"Veo que ya tiene nombre"

Ashe disimuló su sonrisa con una mueca que le causó mucha gracia a la hechicera.

"Bien" dijo Desnia, con una mirada pícara instalada en sus ojos "Será mejor que nos reunamos con los demás"

Ashe se levantó y la siguió, su mirada perdida dejaba claro que sus pensamientos no estaban en aquella posada. Sin darse cuenta, se concentró en Katarina, una chica de apariencia ruda pero que se esforzaba en ser amble, al menos con ella. La chica se sacudió el pensamiento rápidamente, era la primera vez que perdía el tiempo de esa manera.

* * *

Los cuatro salieron de la ciudad tratando de no ser vistos y se dirigieron a una densa pared de árboles que rodeaba al castillo de Duatros en su extremo oeste. Era el escondite perfecto para llegar hasta la fortaleza de rocas sin ser vistos. En el camino, tuvieron que esconderse de varios guardias que patrullaban los terrenos, parecía que Swain sabía que ellos estaban cerca. Ahora más que nunca debían ser precavidos, la misión de Vanaheim había fallado por lo que ellos eran la única esperanza para la reina.

Tuvieron suerte, el bosque estaba desierto en todo el trayecto que ellos recorrieron, apenas unos vigías que aludieron sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Cuando llegaron al punto planeado, divisaron el objetivo que estaban buscando, una de las entradas menos custodiadas del castillo.

Envestidos en capas oscuras para no llamar la atención de los guardias que vigilaban desde las torres, el grupo bordeó la hilera de árboles que los había ocultado hasta entonces e ingresaron en las caballerizas.

Era una extensa galería repleta de hermosos ejemplares equinos que se comunicaba con el interior del castillo por una rústica puerta casi escondida de la vista de quien paseara por allí.

Se ocultaron tras una pila de heno acumulada al final de la galería y, desde allí, Ashe diezmó a los dos cuidadores que trabajaban allí. Sólo bastaron un par de flechas certeras para sacarlos de su camino.

Sigilosamente, cruzaron las extensas caballerizas hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al interior. El techo de la galería los protegió de ser avistados por los guardias de la torre.

Una vez dentro, se encontraron con un salón de amplias dimensiones que guardaba algunas armaduras antiguas y altas pilas de cajas de madera y barriles. Parecía una bodega.

"Nos separaremos cuando lleguemos a esa habitación" dijo Meric siguiendo su plan al detalle.

Sacó un pergamino donde había anotado cada rincón que la anciana de la posada le había descrito. Astutamente, en una conversación que lucía casual, él había podido armar un mapa bastante completo del interior del castillo ya que, en sus años de juventud, la anciana había trabajado como parte de la servidumbre de los antiguos reyes. Los dioses les habían sonreído al poner a esa mujer en su camino.

Continuaron caminando, cuidando cada movimiento. Al llegar al pie de una escalera de piedra, Meric los detuvo.

"Una vez que crucemos la sala que está la final de esa escalera, Ekko y yo iremos por el pasillo de la derecha, buscaremos en la zona sur del castillo. Desnia irá al norte. Ashe, tu subirás al tercer piso y buscarás allí. Si alguno de nosotros encuentra la reina regresará a la caballeriza, dejará la señal en la puerta de entrada, tomará uno de los sementales y partirá Kimma. El resto lo seguirá. Tenemos que lograr nuestro cometido en dos horas si queremos salir vivos de este lugar"

Todos asintieron, sabían cuánto estaban arriesgando en esta misión pero estaban dispuestos a lograrlo.

* * *

Algira ya no sabía cuantos días había pasado en aquella habitación. Su esposo no había intentado rescatarla y su futuro se veía cada vez más oscuro. El contacto con el mundo exterior se restringía al sirviente que le llevaba la comida todos los días, el resto del tiempo transcurría en el más absoluto silencio, interrumpido, a veces, por los pasos de los soldados al cambiar de guardia frente a su puerta.

Pero ella era una mujer decidida, no soportaría continuar en cautiverio sin hacer algo al respecto. Todo este tiempo había esperado por una reacción del rey de Vanaheim, pero el silencio de Jarvan en cuanto a su rescate y el de su propio hijo hizo que la reina decidiera tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Estaba sola en esto y haría lo imposible para proteger a su hijo.

Esa mañana, cuando el sirviente le alcanzó la comida correspondiente a ese día, Algira vio su oportunidad para escapar. Los detalles grabados y la terminación que algún experimentado orfebre le había dado a los cubiertos que se usaban en el castillo de Duatros siempre le habían llamado la atención, pero no fue hasta esa mañana cuando le encontró un uso más práctico al cuchillo que tenía en su bandeja del desayuno.

La puerta de esa habitación permanecía siempre cerrada, pero los guardias que la custodiaban solían dejar la llave en el lado exterior de la cerradura.

Algira solo esperaba el momento indicado para poner su plan en marcha y la oportunidad le llegó apenas una hora después de haberlo ideado. A través de la puerta escuchó a los guardias hablar sobre unos intrusos en el castillo y ambos fueron designados para patrullar uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones reales, pero nadie llegó para reemplazarlos. A pesar de que las salas y accesos a la habitación donde ella se encontraba estaban fuertemente custodiadas, se creyó con la agilidad e astucia necesarias para eludirlos. Podría escapar si se lo proponía. Además, tenía poco que perder y todo para ganar.

Cuando los sonidos que normalmente se oían del otro lado de la puerta dejaron de escucharse, Algira se acercó a la cerradura. Entornando la vista, divisó, tal y como lo había pensado, la llave que la sacaría de allí. Deslizó uno de los tapetes que adornaban su fastuosa habitación por debajo de la puerta. Introdujo la hoja del cuchillo en la hendidura, movió el utensilio un par de veces hasta lograrlo. El sonido de la llave cuando cayó en la parte de la alfombra que sobresalía por debajo de la puerta fue como música para sus oídos. Lentamente, retiró el tapiz y el brillo de ese pequeño trozo de metal le iluminó el rostro por unos segundos.

Apenas giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió, su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente dentro de su pecho. Se deslizó con cautela fuera del cuarto y recorrió el pasillo vacío hasta una puerta que comunicaba a un amplio salón. Escondida, oyó a dos guardias que se acercaban desde la derecha. Contuvo la respiración por unos instantes hasta que los soldados se alejaron, luego tomó la dirección contraria. No sabía dónde estaba la salida pero cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer esa habitación para siempre.

Recorrió algunas salas y corredores intentando evitar a los guardias que se reunían en las esquinas de los pasillos.

* * *

Con sus espadas en alto, Meric y Ashe entraron a una enorme habitación donde escudos tapizaban las paredes de principio a fin, la atmósfera densa que los recibió era casi sofocante, algo extraño ocurría allí.

Cuando ingresaron al salón, la puerta por donde habían entrado se cerró abruptamente y otra, frente a ellos, se abrió de par en par. Un grupo de, al menos diez hombres, se hizo presente. En el momento en que Ashe intentó moverse, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que la detuvo. El aire en esa habitación parecía intentar detenerlos a toda costa. Miró a los demás y encontró la misma expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

"Es una maldición" dijo Desnia tomándose el pecho "Nos impedirá movernos con normalmente"

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la hechicera se colocó delante de ellos y con un orbe de energía detuvo al primero de los guardias que intentó atacarlos.

"Ashe" dijo, llamando a la joven que, sin dudar, se ubicó a su lado para combatir. La muchacha había comprendido que la única manera de derrotar a los guardias restantes era usando magia ya que se movían demasiado lento como para dar pelea con sus espadas. Como si su desventaja no fuera suficiente, sus enemigos parecían moverse con total libertad.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a arrojar hechizos contra los hombres que intentaban llegar a ellos pero no contaban con tiempo suficiente como para que los conjuros reúnan todo su poder debido a la lentitud de sus movimientos, por lo que solo lograban demorarlos. Ashe fue la primera que comenzó a sentir el cansancio, su frente estaba cubierta por una fría capa de sudor y su respiración agitada. No podría soportar mucho tiempo más.

"Tengo una idea" dijo de repente.

A toda la velocidad que la maldición le permitió, posó ambas manos en el piso de piedra de la habitación.

" _Eohliney_ " poderosas ramas comenzaron a crecer entre los guerreros, enredándose en sus piernas. Tal y como Desnia había hecho contra los Siegls en la rivera del río Brising. Pero el hechizo era débil en manos de la joven y los hombres comenzaron a liberarse de sus ataduras. Desnia posó su mano en el hombro de su aprendiz murmurando el mismo conjuro. Ashe sintió como una poderosa energía circulaba por su cuerpo hasta sus manos. Las ramas que apenas llegaban hasta los tobillos de los guardias crecieron a una velocidad formidable. Sus atacantes quedaron inmóviles e indefensos con sus piernas poderosamente sujetas por una enredadera que se rehusaba a liberarlos.

Ashe se incorporó y abrió la alcarraza donde transportaba el agua.

" _Lag Ucrom Sieth_ " el líquido transparente se deslizó fuera del recipiente y formó un óvalo serpenteante que flotaba sobre su mano extendida. Con un simple movimiento del brazo, dirigió el líquido hasta las alturas y finalmente se posó sobre las cabezas de los guerreros formando una gruesa capa.

La sustancia ondulante se mantuvo en su posición mientras Ashe sacaba una flecha de su carcaj y tensaba la cuerda de su arco.

"Desnia, necesito hielo" dijo en un dejo de voz mientras se concentraba en la flecha que estaba a punto de disparar.

"Bien pensado" dijo la hechicera y con su mano cubrió el frío metal del proyectil que la muchacha sostenía, dejando que un brillo azulado la recubra.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Ashe soltó la flecha que atravesó la capa de agua y terminó clavándose en un círculo de madera en el que estaba tallado un extraño símbolo con forma de dragón.

Meric miró extrañado a la joven, era la primera vez que la veía fallar su tiro. Pero lo que pareció un intento trunco, finalmente surtió efecto.

La flecha había dejado pequeños cristales de hielo sobre la capa de agua que flotaba en el aire y, en instantes, la congeló por completo. Poco a poco, comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que estuvo surcada por incontables cortes en toda su extensión. En ese momento, los afilados cristales se desplomaron sobre los caballeros, hiriéndoles de muerte.

"AL parecer, nos estaban esperando" dijo Ashe, tratando de recuperar el aliento, una vez que abandonaron la sala.

"Y es alguien poderoso. No conozco a nadie que pueda controlar semejante magia" dijo Desnia "Era una poderosa maldición, muy antigua, y estaba concentrada en el círculo de madera que perforaste con tu flecha. Gracias a eso podemos movernos con normalidad una vez diezmados los guardias"

"¿El que tenía un símbolo tallado?"

"Sí. Se llaman talismanes de Namtarum y son conocidos por almacenar la más poderosa magia oscura."

"Una razón más para separarnos. No podemos permitir que nos capturen a todos" dijo Meric, extrayendo nuevamente el rústico mapa que había dibujado.

"Cuídalo" le dijo la chica al caballero cuando este y el pequeño Ekko emprendían la marcha.

Él asintió.

"Tú también, cuídate" le dijo la hechicera tomándole la mano "Esto será peligroso"

"No veremos más tarde" respondió sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Katarina merodeaba por el castillo como siempre solía hacerlo. Una leve sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro desde su regreso. La opresión que permanecía en su pecho por horas después de abandonar el infierno cada mañana, era casi imperceptible. Hasta las habitaciones que había visitado parecían más alegres ese día. Lo único que le llamó poderosamente la atención fue la inmensa cantidad de guardias que habían sido desplegados por todo el lugar.

Apenas había terminado de formularse esa pregunta cuando oyó unos pasos en el corredor que acababa de abandonar. Se detuvo, debía ser otro guardia. Pero el andar de esa persona se interrumpió también. Emprendió su marcha nuevamente y volvió a detenerse, quienquiera que estaba vagando por el otro corredor lo imitó. Retrocedió y se encaminó a dicho pasillo con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su daga. No había nadie allí. Pero al observar más detenidamente, detectó un leve movimiento en una de las cortinas que cubría el tercer ventanal de la derecha.

El largo y pesado género rojo apenas tembló por unos segundos pero fue detectado por la princesa que se acercó con sigilo.

Al correr violentamente el cortinado se encontró con una atemorizada reina que la miraba con pavor.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¡No soporto más estar encerrada! Quiero volver a mi hogar" contestó entre temblores.

"¡Señorita!"

Un soldado se acercaba a la princesa, llamándola. Sin pensarlo demasiado, cerró las cortinas, ocultando a la mujer detrás.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó fríamente.

"La reina se ha escapado"

"¡Demonios!" fingió la muchacha "Duplica la vigilancia en los corredores que llevan a la puerta principal, con seguridad intentará escapar por allí. Yo buscaré en las torres. ¿Mi hermano lo sabe?"

"Sí... sí, mi señora. Fue a buscar al brujo"

"Bien. Ve y cumple con tus órdenes"

Con una reverencia, el guardia se retiró.

Cuando volvió a descubrir a la mujer escondida, Algira le devolvió una mirada sorprendida.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Digamos que me recuerdas a alguien que me pone de buen humor" comentó hoscamente mientras su mente buscaba frenéticamente la manera de sacar a la reina de allí.

La tomó del brazo y, prácticamente la arrastró a lo largo del pasillo. Había mandado a la mayoría de los guardias a la puerta principal por lo que tendría que haber menos hombres custodiando la puerta que en su niñez usaba para escaparse de su hermano. Era su única posibilidad para salir del castillo. Después de eso, la reina estaría por su cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien dudaba de que Katarina fuera un osito de peluche por dentro?


	12. El rescate

Después de buscar en varias habitaciones y encontrarlas vacías, Meric y Ekko entraron en una amplia sala. Una más de las tantas que debían estar desperdigadas por el castillo. Al final de la enorme sala colmada de muebles en desuso y cacharros viejos se encontraba una pesada puerta de cedro remachada con gruesas cuñas de metal. Lucía muy rústica en comparación al resto pero, si no querían desandar todo el camino, debían cruzar esa última habitación para poder regresar a donde habían comenzado la búsqueda.

La puerta produjo un estridente chirrido cuando Meric la abrió. Del otro lado no había más que un extenso pasillo que debían usar como depósito ya que había cuadros apilados llenos de polvo y muebles cubiertos por telas blancas.

Lentamente, el caballero se adelantó.

"Espera aquí, pequeño. Veré que sea seguro"

Ekko permaneció del otro lado de la puerta mientras Meric se adentraba en el lúgubre corredor.

Una pequeña ventana al final filtraba una tenue luz que iluminaba la salida.

El caballero caminaba lentamente, observando hacia ambos lados, como si esperara ser atacado en cualquier momento. Nada se movía. A su paso, una densa nube de polvo se levantaba y le dificultaba la respiración y visibilidad. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor y cuando estuvo a punto de voltearse para llamar a Ekko, la puerta por donde había ingresado se cerró estruendosamente. Una mano blanca y fría se posó en su hombro haciéndolo girar rápidamente. Lo que vio, paralizó al caballero de pies a cabeza. Un hombre cuya piel se caía a jirones lo miraba con el blanco pálido de sus ojos muertos.

"Me dejaste morir" le dijo, intentando dar un paso para acercarse a Meric.

Su aliento putrefacto golpeó la cara del herrero que comenzó a retroceder.

"Por tu culpa me asesinaron y ahora lo pagarás"

El cadáver frente a él se acercó más, sus huesos estaban unidos por la carne que se deshilachaba frente a sus ojos.

"No fue mi culpa" tartamudeó Meric cuando, finalmente recuperó su voz.

"Nos alejaste de nuestra hija"

Detrás de él apareció una mujer con el mismo aspecto del hombre que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos velados aun revelaban ciertas betas azules que en el pasado brillaban con gran intensidad.

Meric cayó de rodillas en el polvoriento corredor, agobiado por los recuerdos que traían esas imágenes de un horrendo pasado.

"¡Lo siento!" gritó, al borde de las lágrimas "No hay noche que no sueñe con el momento en que ustedes murieron" se lamentaba "Por Dios, lo siento..."

Las apariciones continuaron acercándose, sus andrajosas vestiduras se arrastraban por el piso cubierto de polvo, dejando una huella en el polvo del piso. Eran muy reales. El frío de la habitación aumentaba a medida que acortaban la distancia que los separaba del caballero. Cada paso que daban, cada movimiento estaba acompañado por una serie de extraños ruidos, sus carnes se desagarraban y el olor era casi insoportable.

"No puede ser..." susurraba Meric tomándose la cabeza "esto no puede estar pasando..., no..., nooo"

Allí fue cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, el caballero divisó un círculo de madera que reposaba contra la pared entre dos cuadros caídos. Tenía el mismo símbolo que el que habían visto en la primera sala a la que entraron.

Debía tratarse de otro hechizo. Se arrastró hasta donde su espada había caído momentos antes y cuando puedo afirmarla en su mano se lanzó sobre la pieza de madera. El talismán de Namtarum, contenedor de maldiciones, se deshizo en mil pedazos cuando el filo de la espada los atravesó por el mismísimo centro.

Meric permaneció unos segundos con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, cuando encontró el valor para abrirlos, los espectros ya no estaban allí. Se incorporó y llevó una mano hasta su pecho, el corazón parecía querer escaparse de su interior.

"Maldita sea, debemos salir rápido de aquí"

Buscó a Ekko, que había luchado, incansablemente pero en vano, de abrir la puerta y emprendió el camino de regreso. Los recuerdos del pasado, removidos por esa maldición aun lastimaban el alma del noble caballero.

* * *

Desnia se había encontrado con una serie de pasadizos vacíos. No creía que la reina pudiera estar cerca, no sentía su presencia en los alrededores, tampoco la de ningún guardia. Lo que la mantenía alerta era un aura oscura que estaba muy cerca, apenas unas habitaciones más allá de donde ella se encontraba.

Era difícil de describir, incluso para ella, lo que percibía desde ese lugar. Sentía movimientos pero ninguna señal de vida. A medida que se fue acercando era repelida por una extraña energía que se filtraba a través de la puerta. Era magia muy poderosa la que habían encerrado allí, probablemente estaba protegiendo algo muy importante. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, lo que sea que se encontrara allí dentro podía darles gran ventaja en caso de enfrentarse a la persona que había convocado la maldición que acaban de sufrir

Por más que Desnia era una persona sumamente pacifista, no ignoraba que su reino necesitaba toda la ayuda posible en la guerra que lo enfrentaba a Duatros. Respiró profundo, tratando de reunir todo el coraje que poseía, y entró a la habitación.

Se parecía a todos los cuartos que había revisado hasta el momento, un lugar abandonado con algunos sillones cerca de las paredes, había un par de espejos incapaces de reflejar algo debido a la densa capa de polvo que los cubría. Unos horrendos cuadros de ancianas malhumoradas, ataviadas en graciosos vestidos, colgaban de las paredes.

Lo único fuera de lo normal eran los ceintos de velas de distintos tamaños que permanecían encendidas en todos los rincones de la habitación. La luz amarillenta que despedían las llamitas danzantes le conferían un movimiento irreal a las sombras que ellas mismas creaban. Desnia recorrió el lugar con la mirada y luego se encaminó hacia una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el centro. En ella descansaba un pesado libro de páginas amarillentas que le resultó imposible de leer.

¿Podría ser que su intuición le había fallado esta vez?, se preguntó mientras regresaba a la puerta por donde había ingresado, cuando algo la detuvo. Su pie se había quedado pegado al piso sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para moverlo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el pie no cedía ni un milímetro y pronto descubrió la razón. Miró el libro al que había dado la espalda momentos antes. Aun permanecía en la pequeña mesa pero ahora parecía tener movimiento, temblaba débilmente contra la madera que lo sostenía. Extraños siseos y murmullos llenaron la habitación hasta el punto de parecer un enjambre de abejas que zumbaba cerca de su colmena. Con un estruendoso golpe, el libro se abrió en uno de sus pasajes y las palabras en sus páginas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente.

La hechicera sintió como si una mano fría tomaba la pierna que no podía mover, adherida a la vieja y descolorida alfombra. Bajó la vista rápidamente pero no vio nada, sin embargo, el frío seguía extendiéndose por su cuerpo y ya había tomado su otra pierna. Percibió movimientos a sus espaldas pero cuando volteó la cabeza no vio nada. Aun creía que algo se escondía allí pero estaba confundida, no conocía este tipo de magia, era demasiado oscura.

Hasta que, de pronto, comprendió lo que sucedía.

"Sombras" masculló entre dientes.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y comenzó a pronunciar un cántico. El canto de protección que le había enseñado su padre cuando era pequeña y le temía a la oscuridad. Una luz dorada dibujó un pequeño círculo alrededor de la mujer que proyectaba una intensa luz del mismo color. Afectadas por la luz que irradiaba el hechizo, las sombras se escabulleron y escondieron detrás de los muebles y en rincones apartados. De vez en cuando intentaban acercarse pero eran repelidas nuevamente. Desnia sintió alivio cuando el calor retornó a su cuerpo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse así.

* * *

La muchacha caminaba con su espada en alto por el desierto pasillo. Le sorprendía no haber encontrado resistencia hasta el momento pero, de todas maneras, estaba lista. Si los guardias esperaban en algún lugar, esa debía ser la habitación de Algira.

Pero también podía equivocarse, el cuerpo de Ashe se paralizó al escuchar pasos en el corredor contiguo. Venía rápido y, por la pesadez de sus pasos, fuertemente armados. No tenía tiempo de esconderse o huir por lo que se preparó para combatir, deslizó su dedo índice sobre la hoja de su espada y cristales de hielo cubrieron el metal. Allí fue cuando se encontró cara a cara con seis hombres que procuraban su muerte. La chica adoptó su pose de combate solo para que los hombres que tenía enfrente se mofaran de ella.

"Nuestro señor nos informó que había intrusos en el castillo" dijo uno de ellos "Pero no nos advirtió que era una niña"

"Una niña a la que su querido rey teme" retó Ashe con una mueca de suficiencia en sus labios. "Sino, ¿Por qué mandaría a seis hombres grandes y fuertes para encontrarme?"

Si había algo que la joven sabía hacer muy bien era enfadar a las personas equivocadas, pero no lo haría si no pudiera con ellos.

* * *

Katarina arrastraba a la reina a través de los pasillos desiertos y grandes salones. Habían corrido con suerte hasta el momento porque nadie las había visto. Algira se dejaba llevar, sabía que no tendría oportunidad ante la entrenada guerrera pero era su confianza en ella lo que hacía que actuara así. La princesa la sacaría del castillo, después vería que hacer. La perspectiva de recuperar la libertad parecía cada vez más posible.

Habían cubierto un buen trecho cuando la joven se detuvo de repente. Después de unos instantes, la reina supo la razón. No muy lejos de allí, una batalla tomaba lugar. Los ecos de los metales y voces llegaban hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

La princesa agudizó su oído.

"Quédese aquí" le indicó a Algira, abriendo una de las puertas que habían pasado.

"No salga de este armario hasta que vuelva por usted"

Ella asintió. No tenía muchos deseos de desobedecerla por lo que aguardó allí, tratando de oír algo de lo que sucedía fuera.

Katarina se acercó hacía donde provenían los ruidos. Parecía que una decena de hombres peleaba salvajemente ya que podía oír los aullidos de dolor de varios heridos. Cuando pasó la esquina del corredor, la imagen que en su imaginación se formaba a partir de sonidos se tornó mucho más real e inesperada.

Una menuda joven había diezmado a cinco hombres que yacían inconscientes en el suelo y, al momento que Katarina la reconoció, hundía su espada en el pecho del último guerrero.

Ashe vio la atónita joven que la observaba con la mirada desencajada por el asombro pero no bajó la guardia a pesar de saber quién era. En ese momento, ellas eran enemigas.

"Otra vez tú" le dijo Katarina recuperando su habitual calma.

"Apártate de mi camino o tendré que matarte"

Antes de responderle, la mirada de la princesa recayó sobre el brazo de la chica cuyas ropas mostraban un profundo corte, cerca de la mano, que sangraba profusamente.

"Estás herida" le dijo intentando acercarse, pero ella retrocedió con su espada aun en alto "Mira, no tengo intención de pelear contigo, solo quiero ayudarte"

"Eres uno de ellos, no puedo confiar en ti"

"Ashe, por favor..."

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre en la voz de aquella joven y la tomó por sorpresa. Tanto fue así, que no escuchó los pasos apresurados de la nueva horda de hombres que se dirigía a su encuentro.

"Ven!"

Sin darse cuenta cómo, Katarina la había tomado de la mano y llevado hasta una de las ventanas más cercanas. El amplio alfeizar les proveyó un escondite perfecto ya que las pesadas cortinas llegaban hasta el piso y, tal como lo habían hecho con Algira, ocultaban todo rastro de su presencia allí.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo la chica, forcejeando para soltarse.

La mujer de largos cabellos rojos la envolvió con sus brazos para evitar que se escape y le susurró al oído.

"Sé que prefieres quedarte y luchar, pero hay veces en que debes esconderte"

La chica relajó su cuerpo contra el de la princesa y cesó en sus intentos de escaparse.

"Así está mejor" le dijo mientras la soltaba "Yo me he escondido suficiente por un día, pero vale la pena, créeme"

En silencio aguardaron a que el peligro pasara. Los soldados recorrieron el pasillo sin percatarse de que ambas se encontraban escondidas a tan corta distancia de ellos.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Ven conmigo, creo saber cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí"

Salieron de su escondite a toda velocidad y, cuidándose de no ser vistas, llegaron hasta el armario donde se hallaba el motivo de la intrusión de Ashe en el castillo de Duatros.

"¿La reina?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Resulta que las mujeres de Vanaheim han decidido complicarme el día" sonrió Katarina "Ahora váyanse de aquí"

Algira salió de su escondite con la mirada fija en la jovencita que tenía frente a ella. Su rostro era demasiado familiar.

"¿Qué harás tú?" le preguntó la muchacha a Katarina que se alejaba.

"No podré acompañarlas. Por favor, cuídense"

Ashe asintió y se dirigió a Algira.

"Es una verdadera pena conocerla bajo estas circunstancias, mi reina, pero debemos apresurarnos si queremos salir de este lugar"

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a correr en dirección a la bodega por donde Ashe y los demás habían ingresado. Llevaban varios pasillos recorridos cuando una explosión detuvo su andar.

"Desnia" murmuró Ashe.

"¿Quién?"

El poderoso estallido se volvió a oír, proveniente de una habitación cercana.

"Venga conmigo" le dijo a la reina y siguió los extraños sonidos que se escuchaban al final del pasillo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una imagen escalofriante. Cerca de una pared, la hechicera se encontraba rodeada por un luminoso círculo dorado y lanzaba hechizos a más no poder. Pero no daba abasto, un ejército de sombras se abalanzaba sin cesar sobre ella.

"¡No entres!" gritó Desnia cuando Ashe cuando quiso ingresar a la habitación.

La chica observó con impotencia mientras las sombras, semejantes a enormes lenguas oscuras, golpeaban con fuerza el escudo luminoso de la hechicera que cedía ante cada envestida.

No lo meditó demasiado, solo conocía una sola forma de alejar a las sombras, la luz. Tomó una de sus flechas, de las pocas que le quedaban.

" _Nidur Ken"_

Cuando la flecha encendida salió disparada, surcó el aire alejando a las oscuras figuras que se movían por todos lados y se incrustó cerca del círculo que Desnia había trazado.

"No será suficiente" oyó que Algira le decía a sus espaldas.

"El libro" la mujer dentro del círculo dorado le indicó un ruinoso libro que se encontraba en una mesa no muy lejos de allí. Empleando el mismo hechizo, la próxima flecha que disparó con su arco tuvo como blanco aquella masa de papel que se movía frenéticamente. En el momento en que el fuego comenzó a consumir sus páginas, los entes que atacaban a la hechicera retrocedieron hasta apenas rodear el libro en llamas.

Denia salió corriendo de la habitación y se reunió con Ashe y Algira que aguardaban en la puerta.

"Este lugar es muy peligroso" les dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

Sin preocuparse demasiado por ser vistas, las tres mujeres emprendieron la huida.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Meric y a Ekko" les dijo la joven que se rehusaba a descender las escaleras que llevaban a la salida.

"Les dijimos que siguieran su camino" reprochó el caballero que las había alcanzado en ese preciso momento. Tenía una palidez mortecina en su rostro pero no parecía herido. Ekko corría detrás y también gozaba de buena salud.

"Meric" Algira, reconociendo al hombre, se arrojó a sus brazos "Yo sabía que Jarvan enviaría a alguien por mí"

"No es lo que usted cree, mi señora" explicó contrariado "Ahora salgamos de aquí. Le explicaré más tarde"

Se apresuraron a escabullirse por las caballerizas donde tomaron tres robustos corceles y se dieron a la fuga. Los dioses les habían sonreído esa mañana ya que, a pesar de todo, habían podido rescatar a Algira sin sufrir más que unas heridas sin importancia.

No atravesaron la ciudad mientras escapaban, Meric decidió que sería más prudente rodear Duatros y llegar al puente por el camino del sur. A esas alturas, la ciudadela más importante del reino debía estar infestada de guerreros en procura de sus cabezas. No podían detenerse, llegarían a Kimma en la mitad del tiempo que emplearon anteriormente, era el único pueblo que conocían allí.

* * *

"¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ESCAPÓ?!"

Swain tenía los ojos desorbitados de ira, todos sus planes habían sido truncados por una jovencita que debía estar muerta.

"¿Dónde está la inútil de Katarina?" preguntó mientras recorría el patio principal del castillo, había pasado la mañana completa buscando él mismo a los intrusos y la frustración por no haberlo logrado lo tornaba aún más violento.

"Estaba en mi cuarto, como siempre" le recordó la princesa mientras se acercaba.

"¿Estuviste encerrada en la torre mientras todo esto sucedía?" las venas en la cien del rey le decían que se estaba esforzando mucho por controlar su temperamento, su mirada desencajada la fulminaba de pies a cabeza.

"Siempre me dices que no ande vagando por el castillo" intentó explicar la joven tratando de esconder la alegría que sentía por dentro. Jamás pensó que desobedecer las órdenes de su hermano le traería tanta satisfacción.

"¡Señor!" un escuálido guardia se acercó corriendo desde el pueblo "Una anciana dijo que escuchó los planes de los intrusos. Piensa que se dirigen a Kimma.

"¿Le creerás a una anciana?" cuestionó Katarina.

"Es la única pista que tengo" esta vez, el rey de Duatros tenía un dejo de preocupación en la voz "Tú quédate aquí y prepara al ejército para la invasión, tomaré el camino de las armas, como debí hacer hecho hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Y tú?"

"Iré con un grupo de hombres a Kimma y asesinaré con mis propias manos a esa mocosa insolente. Maldecirá el día que decidió desafiarme"

El grupo de soldados que Swain había reunido frente a la enorme puerta del castillo se movilizó detrás de él. Los cascos de los pesados caballos hicieron eco, acompañando los pasos de la princesa que regresaba al interior para cumplir sus órdenes, deseando fervientemente que Ashe y la reina pudieran escapar.

* * *

Cuando el atardecer comenzó a obrar su magia sobre la luz del día, los tres corceles que habían tomado de las caballerizas del rey llegaron, exhaustos, a Kimma. Los aldeanos los miraban sorprendidos mientras descendían de sus monturas y se dirigían a la taberna donde habían visto a Tryndamere por última vez.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?" fue lo primero que pronunció el marino, mirándolos como si fueran apariciones en una noche tenebrosa.

"Necesitamos que nos lleves a Vanaheim" dijo Ashe, sabiendo que Swain les pisaba los talones.

"No..., no puedo" respondió temeroso "Esto no era parte del trato"

"¿Qué trato?" Meric, enfurecido como nunca lo habían visto, tomó a Tryndamere por sus ropas y lo levantó del piso, amenazante "¡Habla!"

"Suéltame y les diré" dijo a duras penas.

Con la mirada amenazadora aun estampada en el rostro de Meric, Tryndamere comenzó a hablar.

"Jarvan me pagó para que los trajera"

"¿Qué dices?" comenzó Algira que hasta ese momento que había permanecido callada. "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Se supone que debía traerlos a Duatros. Según me dijeron, Swain los estaba esperando"

El asombro se había instalado en el rostro de todos al escuchar el relato del marinero. Meric alzó su puño.

"Espera" dijo Ashe, deteniéndolo "Aun nos puede ayudar"

"Pero yo..." comenzó Tryndamere.

"Tú te callas. Harás lo que te diga si no quieres que Meric te estropee la cara"

Tryndamere tragó con dificultad y asintió.

"Zarparemos ahora mismo, no podemos perder más tiempo."

El herrero fue empujando violentamente al marino hasta el Millena que descansaba plácidamente amarrado al muelle, justo en el lugar donde lo habían dejado. La barcaza se balanceaba al ritmo de un mar calmo y fue abordada sin distracciones por el grupo. Bajo constante amenaza de la espada de Meric, Tryndamere maniobró lo más rápido que pudo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dirigió a mar abierto donde las estrellas aparecían con sus tenues destellos.

Algira paseaba por la cubierta de un lado a otro, sin parar. Parecía nerviosa.

Cuando vio que Tryndamere estaba demasiado atemorizado para desobedecer sus órdenes, Meric se acercó a la reina y llamó a Ashe que se encontraba recostada al mástil, pensativa.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar el interrogatorio, tenía mucho que aclarar.

"Dígame, mi señora, ¿No encuentra nada familiar en esta jovencita?" dijo, señalando a una sorprendida Ashe.

"¿A qué te refieres, Meric?" que paseaba la mirada del caballero a la chica.

"Le presento a su hermana menor su alteza, ella es Ashe"

La joven comenzó a retroceder, negando enfáticamente con la cabeza. Era demasiado como para entenderlo realmente. Había pasado tantos años pensando que sus padres la habían abandonado, que no había nadie en este mundo que se preocupara por ella. Todo cambió cuando conoció a Meric, Desnia y Ekko y comenzaba a agradecer a su suerte por tenerlos de su lado. Pero las esperanzas de tener una familia se habían perdido hace tiempo. Esa mujer no podía ser su hermana.

"Eso es imposible, mi hermana está muerta. Tú estuviste allí" reprochó la reina sin comprender del todo.

"Lo último que recuerdo es a tu padre, el rey Deyan, muerto. Pero la pequeña no estaba allí, Algira."

"No puede ser"

"No quiero pensar que usted ha tenido algo que ver con todo esto"

"No sé de que hablas, tú sabes cuánto sufrí cuando mis padres murieron"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero lo que Tryndamere acaba de decirnos confirma lo que yo sospechaba desde hace tiempo. Fue Jarvan quien planeó todo desde un principio"

"¿Jarvan?" dijo Algira horrorizada, cubriendo con su boca con las manos.

"Es la verdad, si Ashe no hubiera desaparecido, ella sería la reina de Vanaheim"

"Esperen un momento" interrumpió la muchacha "Estás diciendo que yo..."

"Eres la verdadera heredera la trono de Vanaheim" terminó el caballero. "Cuando eras pequeña, tus padres te nombraron su sucesora, a pesar de que no eras su primogénita. Luego comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas dentro del castillo. Corrías peligro. Así que decidieron exiliarse contigo para ponerte a salvo. Yo era uno de los caballeros que los protegían. Una noche, un grupo de mercenarios irrumpieron en la aldea donde nos ocultábamos, intentamos huir pero nos alcanzaron. Mataron a tus padres y a gran parte de la guardia que iba con ellos. Los que sobrevivimos fuimos expulsados del reino por nuestro error. Pero nunca encontramos el cuerpo de la pequeña que el rey llevaba en brazos. Creo que tú pudiste escaparte, luego Freyr te encontró."

"Lo que estás diciendo es imposible" intentó nuevamente la reina.

"Ashe, muéstrale tu espada"

Dubitativamente, Ashe obedeció.

"¿Qué haces con Gἑrỡs?" preguntíó Algira.

"¿Gἑrỡs?"

"Cuando nace un nuevo heredero dentro de nuestra familia, una espada muy especial es forjada para él. Gἑrỡs significa "el arma de dios". Es nuestro certificado de nacimiento. ¿A quién se la robaste?"

"Yo no he robado nada. Cuando me encontraron ya la tenía conmigo." respondió Ashe furiosa.

"¿Cuándo te encontraron?"

"No recuerdo nada antes de los cinco años. Aparecí en la plaza de un pueblo, había nieve por todos lados. Un hombre me encontró y viví con él desde entonces."

Las dos mujeres cruzaron profundas miradas llenas de dolor y preguntas que habían silenciado por muchos años, habiendo perdido las esperanzas de que alguien se las respondiera. Pero Algira no podía ignorar que la joven frente a ella tenía rasgos muy similares a los de su hermanita perdida. Sus ojos, sus cabello. ¿Sería posible que haya sobrevivido?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Algira estrechó a la joven en sus brazos. Esta, al principio, no respondió pero luego cedió ante la vehemencia del abrazo. Ella tampoco podía comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En solo unos segundos pasó de ser huérfana al reencuentro con su hermana y el repentino conocimiento de ser la heredera de un reino.

El abrazo duró solo unos segundos, aun había demasiadas cosas que resolver.

"Debemos regresar inmediatamente a Vanaheim" dijo Algira presurosa. "Swain intentará invadir el reino, tenemos que alertar a nuestra gente"

"Desnia, el hechizo para controlar el viento sería muy útil en estos momentos" dijo Meric.

"Ese encantamiento es muy extenuante" intervino Ashe "No podrá sostenerlo hasta que lleguemos"

"Hay una alternativa" la hechicera se acercó a la joven "Pero debes ayudarme. Se necesitan al menos dos personas que controlen la magia para abrir un portal"

"¿Un portal? No sabías que podías hacer eso"

"Requiere demasiada energía, por eso no suelo utilizarlo"

"Tendremos que correr el riesgo. Además, espero con ansias el encuentro con ese tal Jarvan"

"No eres la única" Algira parecía decidida a aclarar unos cuantos cosas con su esposo.

Sin perder tiempo, Desnia apartó a Ashe y comenzó a enseñarle lo básico del hechizo.

"No te preocupes, no es difícil. Solo debes concentrarte en el lugar donde quieres abrir el portal de salida"

"Pero yo no conozco Vanaheim. Al menos no lo recuerdo"

Los ojos de la hechicera se entornaron ante la expresión de tristeza que se había dibujado en el rostro de la joven. Muchos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente, aun era muy joven para enfrentar su destino.

"Solo ayúdame a abrir el portal con tu poder, yo haré el resto" tomando sus mano le asegurós "No importa lo que suceda cuando lleguemos a Vanaheim, recuerda que estamos contigo"

Por primera vez desde que la conoció, Desnia vio unas tímidas lágrimas que asomaban en los ojos de Ashe, quien luchó por ocultarlas. Su orgullo aun le impedía llorar pero su alma se había abierto sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

A la distancia, Algira observaba atentamente a la jovencita. Tenía los ojos de su padre, no cabía dudas, ella era su hermana. Pero una nueva ola de sentimientos se había desatado en el interior de la reina. Tantos años viviendo con un hombre despiadado y egoísta, tantos años de sospechas y silencios obligados. Todo terminaría pronto. No sentía tristeza o decepción por lo recién descubierto, supuso que, muy dentro de sí, lo sabía. En realidad, sintió alivio al darse cuenta que su reino no estaría más en manos de tan terrible regente. Ashe podía ser inexperta en las cuestiones de la corona pero ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Sería lo mejor para su tan amado reino.

Aun así, un extraño vacío se expandía en su interior, el niño que gestaba dentro de su ser era parte de Jarvan también. El pequeño crecería con el peso de los errores de su padre y era una carga muy pesada para llevar desde el nacimiento. Solo esperaba que su hermana sea benevolente con su hijo y le permitiera quedarse en el castillo, aunque estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo contrario. Su mano acarició el vientre que día a día comenzaba a crecer. El futuro de ambos era incierto pero el designio de los dioses debía ser cumplido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odiamos a Jarvan, verdad?


	13. Regreso a casa

Swain caminaba velozmente los pasillos de su inmenso castillo. La capa ondeaba furiosamente tras la figura del rey. Acababa de regresar de Kimma donde, a lo lejos, había divisado el pequeño bote donde su presa se escapaba. Con una fuerza descomunal, potenciaba por la ira que circulaba por su cuerpo, pateó la puerta de la habitación donde su hermana se encontraba recostada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" gritó a todo pulmón.

"¿Dónde se supone que debía estar?" cuestionó divertida la princesa. El humor de su hermano solo podía ser explicado por una cosa, no había alcanzado a Ashe. La joven y la reina estaban a salvo.

Swain la fulminaba con la mirada, furioso.

"Llevaremos el ejército a los muelles de Kimma. Zarparemos inmediatamente hacia Vanaheim"

El rostro de Katarina cambió de expresión instantáneamente. Desplegarían toda la fuerza bélica de Duatros contra Vanaheim. Ya había visto lo que semejante movilización de tropas podía hacer. Habían destruido pueblos completos en ataques rápidos y efectivos, sin demasiadas pérdidas para ellos pero con final desastroso para sus enemigos. Ella misma había tomado muchas vidas en esas batallas, algo que jamás podría olvidar.

En su mente se dibujó el final más trágico que pudo imaginar, a sí misma hiriendo de muerte a la joven que, después de tantos años, le había devuelto la sonrisa.

"¡Obedece!" gruñó su hermano, tomándola de sus ropas y arrojándola al piso. Si bien ambos hermanos tenían el mismo entrenamiento, la furia que dominaba a Swain, sumado a su gran porte, lo había convertido en una bestia salvaje y peligrosa.

La joven se incorporó y a regañadientes cumplió con las órdenes del rey. Cuando ya había abandonado la habitación, el rey llamó a uno de sus comandantes de confianza y, antes de partir en lo que bien podía ser su última batalla, le dio una orden.

"Vigila a Katarina, podría arruinar todo. No confío en ella"

* * *

Una vez en los navíos, la flota de Duatros zarpó rumbo a Vanaheim. Sus velas desplegadas al máximo, impulsaban las embarcaciones a toda velocidad.

En el barco que encabezaba la vasta formación de la flota, cuyo número ascendía a cincuenta poderosos galeones, Swain y Katarina se encontraban en cubierta. Escondido en unos de los camarotes más oscuros, el Nigrican paseaba de un lado a otro. No solo habían fallado todas sus trampas, sino que habían destruido su preciado libro. El Grimorio yacía convertido en cenizas en aquella habitación donde lo encontró. Se enfrentaba a una hechicera muy fuerte, de otra manera le habría sido imposible sobrevivir a sus sombras asesinas. Su puño golpeó con fuerza la pared del camarote, el brujo solo quería venganza.

En cubierta, la princesa permaneció impávida junto al timón, mientras su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro de la torre de popa, visiblemente nervioso.

"No importa cuánto camines, no llegaremos más rápido"

"Cállate, escoria" le gruñó a modo de respuesta "Si hubieran interceptado a esa chica a tiempo, todo sería diferente"

"¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa sobre esa chica?" le preguntó con el tono de voz más indiferente que pudo pronunciar "Pensé que lo peor que nos podía suceder era que rescaten a la reina"

"Eso también es importante, idiota. De todas maneras nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas si la matabas en alguno de los pasillos"

La imagen de sí misma asesinando a Ashe volvió a asaltar sus pensamientos como un golpe de la dolorosa realidad.

"No pongas esa cara de cachorro golpeado. Ya llegará el momento en que repararás tus errores, sabes a qué me refiero"

"Realmente no. Siempre tuviste la opción de invadir Vanaheim, no sé qué te detuvo hasta ahora"

"La profecía" masculló Swain.

Katarina lo observaba desde su lugar, no entendía demasiado a que se refería, aunque ya había escuchado de esa profecía anteriormente.

"¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo todo?" le dijo empujándola violentamente contra el timonel del galeón.

"Sólo si quieres que sepa a qué te refieres"

"Cuando era pequeño, los ancianos me contaron sobre una profecía que había sido perdida hace mucho tiempo. Hablaba acerca de un dios que había tenido dos hijos, quienes heredaron el mundo. Pero puso una maldición sobre sus descendientes para que ninguno pueda tomar lo que era del otro. ¿Te suena conocido?"

Katarina asintió, todas las noches debía sufrir la maldición pero nunca pensó que se trataba de la profecía de la que Swain hablaba.

"Esa es la parte que tú conoces. Lo que no sabes es que ese dios hizo algo más que resguardar el mundo a través de una maldición. La profecía habla de un elegido que nacerá en el solsticio de verano, y que vendrá a este mundo para restablecer el orden."

Swain la soltó y apoyó su pesado cuerpo contra la baranda del barco y con sus brazos cruzados, continuó.

"Lo único que me ha detenido hasta este momento era el paradero del elegido. Ahora que lo he encontrado lo mataré aunque esté en el vientre de su madre todavía, junto al resto de los habitantes de Vanaheim"

Una fría carcajada siguió al comentario malicioso del rey.

La princesa se volteó, la figura de su hermano le causaba repulsión.

Ahora entendía mejor el trato que había hecho con Jarvan y por qué no había cumplido con su palabra. Si la reina daba a luz al elegido bajo el poder de Swain, la profecía ya no tendría sentido. Vanaheim caería bajo el filo de la imperial espada de Duatros sin que nadie se oponga a su poder. Pero la reina se había escapado y Swain no tendría a nadie que se ponga en su meta de dominar ambos reinos.

* * *

Ashe y Desnia se encontraban frente a frente, justo en el centro de la cubierta del Millena. El pequeño barco se desplazaba velozmente con rumbo fijo hacia el reino de Vanaheim, pero ambas mujeres estaban dispuestas a probar una alternativa más eficaz. Los días ganados eran muy preciados en tiempos de guerra y ahora más que nunca. Desnia susurraba una oración llena de palabras extrañas, sin cesar. Ambas extendieron sus brazos, formando un círculo entre ellas. Una extraña brisa se levantó de repente encrespando el hasta ahora calmo mar. Un par de nubarrones violáceos se posaron sobre el Millena a medida que navegaba. Parecía que el poder de la naturaleza que los rodeaba se concentraba entre las dos mujeres que estaban en cubierta y cuyos ojos, cerrados hasta el momento, se abrieron de repente.

Irradiaban una luz celeste que les iluminaba el rostro. Pero lo más impresionante sucedía en el círculo que habían formado con sus brazos. Entre sus brazos extendidos, un anillo de energía blanco como la nieve comenzó a girar, produciendo un zumbido muy suave, como el canto de una sirena. El aro comenzó a expandirse progresivamente hasta alcanzar la altura de Meric. Cuando Ashe y Desnia bajaron finalmente sus brazos, el aro que habían formado de la nada vibraba suavemente. Su interior era completamente oscuro y una poderosa energía emanaba de él.

Cuando el brillo desapareció de sus ojos, Ashe cayó de rodillas sobre las lustradas tablas de la barcaza. Estaba exhausta y sus piernas flaquearon. Meric se apresuró a ayudarla a ponerse de pie mientras Tryndamere sostenía a Desnia para que no sufriera el mismo percance que la muchacha, ambas estaban en las mismas condiciones.

"Debemos apresurarnos" dijo la hechicera "No podremos mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Mientras permanezca abierto, drenará nuestras fuerzas"

"¿Hacia dónde nos llevará?" preguntó Algira preocupada.

"Directamente al interior del castillo de Vanaheim" esta vez fue Ashe la que respondió. Ella no recordaba haber estado allí pero pudo ver el lugar con detalle a medida que se abría el portal.

"Perfecto" dijo Meric tomando sus cosas. "Ashe, tú y Algira deben ir primero"

"Espera, ella debe quedarse aquí y cruzar conmigo en última instancia. No puedo mantener el portal abierto por mi misma sin su ayuda"

"Bien, usted y yo iremos primero, entonces" le dijo a la reina "ustedes cruzarán con Ekko. Tryndamere, tú lleva el barco hasta Ezca, en caso de que Swain quiera seguirte. Una vez que llegues puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo mantente alejado de mi vista si no quieres pasar un mal rato"

Antes de que el marino pudiera protestar, el herrero había tomado del brazo a Algira y juntos se lanzaron a la negrura del portal. Cuando los dos hubieron desaparecido, Ashe acercó a Ekko, que temblaba como rama en el más crudo invierno, y junto a Desnia se lanzaron al hoyo que las conduciría al castillo.

Tryndamere vio como, después de que todos hubieron partido, el portal se cerraba progresivamente hasta quedar reducido a un puntito blanquecino que, en un instante, desapareció. La brisa que se había levantado cesó y las nubes que se arremolinaban sobre el Millena se esfumaron.

* * *

Jarvan se encontraba desplomado en su trono, el desconcierto ante los sucesos de los últimos días estaba estampado en su rostro demacrado y pálido. No podía entender como su plan se había derrumbado tan rápidamente.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que ya no vería más a su mujer e hijo, un círculo plateado se formó en medio de la sala real que aumentó rápidamente de tamaño y comenzó a vibrar. El rey no tuvo tiempo de llamar a sus guardias porque en el momento en que se incorporaba del sillón, dos personas salieron expulsadas del anillo. Sorprendido, vio a un hombre robusto incorporarse rápidamente, junto a su reina, y apartarse para dar lugar a otras tres personas, dos mujeres y un niño pequeño que miraba maravillado la sala donde se encontraba.

El rey había quedado paralizado pero Algira fue a su encuentro.

"Me debes muchas explicaciones" le dijo. Se podía percibir el rencor en su voz, todo lo que creía saber se había derrumbado frente a sus ojos.

"¿De qué hablas? No tengo nada que explicarte" le dijo Jarvan intentando retomar el control de la situación, aunque la mirada de su esposa se oponía en silencio.

"Comienza a hablar, maldito" intervino Meric tomándolo de su túnica y arrastrándolo hasta el medio de la sala, quedando cara a cara con las personas que habían aparecido de la nada.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"¿Sabes? Durante mucho tiempo yo me estuve haciendo esa misma pregunta y ahora descubro que todo fue gracias a ti"

Todo el sufrimiento que había soportado en esos años de soledad se reflejó en los ojos azules de una joven muchacha que se acercó lentamente al rey.

"Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Ashe, legítima heredera de Vanaheim"

Todos los que estaban presentes quedaron sorprendidos antes la seguridad con que fueron pronunciadas esas palabras.

"Tú..." balbuceó el rey.

El caballero volvió a tomarlo de sus ropas y lo puso de pie sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Ahora explíca por qué lo hiciste"

Un agudo sonido anunció la salida de una espada de su funda. Ashe tomó a Gἑrỡs y ágilmente apoyó su afilada hoja en el cuello de Jarvan.

"Habla"

El hombre no tuvo más opción que confesar, ya no tenía razones para mantener su secreto oculto por más tiempo.

"Molestabas" dijo de repente "Se suponía que Algira debía ser la heredera, después de todo, ella es mayor que tú. Pero tus padres no pensaban lo mismo. Cuando apenas eras un bebé, ellos te nombraron como su sucesora. Si quería tener la corona que siempre quise, tú debías desaparecer"

Algira observaba a Jarvan horrorizada por las palabras inescrupulosas que salían de su boca.

"Entonces hice lo único que estaba a mi alcance, traté de eliminarte. Pero parecías inmune a los accidentes que ocurrían a tu alrededor, niña. Ese fue el momento en que tus padres decidieron esconderse contigo para protegerte. El reino quedó a cargo de los ancianos del consejo, pero eso cambiaría el día que los reyes murieran"

"¡Maldito!" gritó Algira entre lágrimas "Destruiste a mi familia he intentas hacer lo mismo con el reino"

"Deberías agradecerme" respondió el hombre con sorna "si no fuera por mí, nunca hubieras llegado a ser reina"

Algira intentó golpearlo en un lapso de furia pero Desnia se lo impidió.

"No vale la pena, mi señora"

"Aun no entiendo por qué me nombraron heredera" dijo Ashe, que mantenía su espada en el cuello del rey "Era apenas una bebé cuando lo hicieron"

"Oí a tus padres hablando sobre una profecía, que debían protegerte hasta que cumplas tu destino. Nunca supe de qué demonios hablaban pero seguramente era una excusa para cumplir sus caprichos y alejarme de la corona"

Pero el resto de los allí presenten entendieron a la perfección.

El rostro de Ashe se tornó inexpresivo de repente, recordó su paso por la caverna de Ezca y esa extraña tabilla dorada. Cuando regresó de sus recuerdos, descubrió a sus amigos observándola con curiosidad.

"Un momento. ¿Ustedes creen...?"

"Son demasiadas coincidencias" comenzó el herrero, pero fue interrumpido por la joven, abrumada ante lo que acababa de oír.

"No puede ser. Pensé que se refería a su bebé" dijo, señalando a Algira "Creía que esa era la razón por la que la mantenían cautiva"

Perdido por perdido, Jarvan decidió contar su verdad.

"Yo planeé que Algira fuera secuestrada cuando me enteré que tú seguías con vida. Sabía que ante una recompensa como la que ofrecía, irías a Duatros. Swain fue quién se ofreció a matarte a cambio de las tierras del norte. Así me libraría de ti de una vez por todas"

"¡Pero Swain no lo hizo por las tierras del norte. Mandaste a tus propios hombres a la perdición, fueron emboscados en Ezca!" gritó Meric, enfurecido por la ineptitud del hombre frente a él.

"No lo planeé así" intentó excusarse "Swain no siguió el plan, no sé por qué..."

"Porque me quería a mí" dijo Ashe, su mirada fija en el gigantesco estandarte que colgaba detrás del opulento trono de Jarvan. El símbolo de Vanaheim con sus poderosos leones yacía imponente ante todo el recinto.

"Él sabe de la profecía" continuó casi en un susurro "Cree que si yo no estoy en su camino, él podrá conquistar todo cuanto desee. Aun así, no puedo creer que sea yo de quien hablaba esa tablilla"

La joven se volteó y se dirigió a Desnia.

"Tú dijiste que el hijo de la reina estaba destinado a grandes cosas"

"Y lo sostengo, pero eso no quita que seas tú quien está destinada a restituir el balance del mundo"

Con la mirada perdida, la chica comenzó a repasar en su mente cada palabra que recordaba de la profecía. Luego fijó su vista en la reina.

"¿Acaso nací...?"

"Una noche de luna llena, en el solsticio de verano "concluyó ella.

"Cuatro guardianes forjarán su destino..." murmuró mientras observaba los rostros Meric, Desnia y finalmente Ekko "Cuatro..."

"Katarina" dijo Desnia, contestando con una sonrisa "No hay dudas, eres tú"

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Swain zarpó con todo su ejército desde Kimma. Esa tarde, a la luz de una ínfima vela que luchaba por mantener su llama ardiendo, tres personas se encontraban reunidos en una pequeña mesa redonda. En el camarote más apartado del barco, Katarina, el hechicero Eylack y el rey de Duatros discutían sus acciones futuras.

Los días pasados habían sido terribles para la tripulación, Swain estaba nervioso y violento, ya había tirado, al menos, ocho hombres por la borda sin motivo alguno.

Sabía que la hora se acercaba, lo que había esperado desde la primera vez que oyó esa profecía. Ansiaba ver sus manos manchadas con la sangre de esa jovencita entrometida pero tenía una idea mejor. Sus ojos reflejaron un brillo maligno de autosuficiencia ante el perverso plan, así, él no tendría que manchar su espada.

Habiendo recibido las órdenes del rey, Eylack volvió al rincón más oscuro del barco donde solía permanecer todo el día, evitando los rayos del sol. Su amo le había concedido su más ferviente deseo, él sería el encargado de matar a la hechicera y ya fantaseaba en las torturas por las que pasaría, lentamente, antes de dejarla morir. Pagaría por haber destruido su tan preciado Grimorio.

Katarina se dirigió a cubierta, estaba un poco aturdida y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Momentos antes, en el camarote, se había sentido sofocada y su pecho le dolía fuertemente, como si estuviera por ingresar al infierno nuevamente. Pero aun faltaban algunas horas para eso, la razón de su malestar era muy diferente. El sentimiento de ahogo cayó sobre ella en el momento en que su hermano se regocijaba relatando cómo mataría a Ashe. El rostro de la joven recorrió sus recuerdos una y otra vez. Antes solía ignorar la crueldad de Swain, pero en ese momento se sintió asqueada. Sintió un fuerte impulso de detenerlo ahí y ahora, deseó fervientemente su muerte a cambio de la de la muchacha. Ahora, en cubierta y con el viento salino golpeando directamente su rostro, se sentía una traidora, a su hermano y a sí misma, aunque todavía no sabía cuál sentimiento de culpa era peor.

* * *

"Mi señora, hay alrededor de cincuenta galeones acercándose desde el noreste. Se aproximan a gran velocidad"

"Que todos tomen sus posiciones y estén listos para mi señal"

El mensajero hizo una reverencia ante la reina y se retiró de la sala real. Ashe se incorporó del trono que hacía unos días había comenzado a ocupar. Su larga túnica blanca se deslizó por la alfombra que cubría la escalinata por la que descendió. En el trono contiguo, Algira la observaba orgullosa. En tan solo siete días había organizado, junto con Meric, las defensas de la ciudadela. Solo rogaba que todo saliera como lo habían planeado y que su pueblo sufriera el menor daño posible.

Ashe caminó lentamente por el salón hasta acercarse a Meric. El caballero en su brillante armadura ocupaba un importante lugar dentro de la cohorte de la nueva reina, la joven había nombrado a Desnia y a su fiel amigo, consejeros reales.

"Debemos estar listos"

Meric se hincó de rodillas, aceptando las órdenes, y se retiró. Él se encargaría de la resistencia en la costa, cada paso había sido cuidadosamente planeado al detalle, aun así, existían cosas por las que Ashe había protestado. Ella debía quedarse en el castillo y muy a pesar suyo tuvo que aceptar que Meric tenía razón. No podía arriesgarse a morir en la batalla cuando su destino era enfrentarse al mismísimo Swain.

La responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros no le molestaba, de algún modo, siempre lo supo. Se sentía preparada. Cada porción de su viaje para rescatar a Algira fue tomando un significado distinto para ella a lo largo de los últimos días. Cada cosa que fue aprendiendo, ahora lo sabía, le ayudó a preparase para este momento.

Caminó hacia una ventana cuya vista le ofrecía la vasta ciudad de Vanaheim en todo su esplendor. El castillo se encontraba en una elevación por lo que la grandeza de su reino era fácil de contemplar desde allí. En cada rincón veía a los aldeanos preparándose para la inminente invasión. Habían protegido sus casas y creado barricadas para resguardar a sus familias. Ashe esperaba que todo aquello no fuera necesario. Meric debía detenerlos en la costa, caballeros de todo el reino habían arribado a la ciudad en esos días para proteger a su nueva reina, sus fuerzas se habían multiplicado. Sabía que muchas vidas se perderían en esta batalla pero era ella quien debía tomar la más importante. Su gente contaba con ello.

A lo lejos divisó los grupos de hombres que circulaban por las calles, dirigiéndose al puerto. Las catapultas estaban dispuestas en los muelles, listas para atacar. Las armaduras brillaban bajo la intensa luz del sol de esa tarde. Los dioses se encargarían de cuidar a sus guerreros ese día. Meric estaba en ese mar de destellos plateados y estaba segura que su corazón valiente y noble lo mantendrían fuera de peligro.

Cuando una línea de pequeñas manchas oscuras apareció en el horizonte tapizado de mar, tuvo conciencia real de lo que le deparaba el destino. Se volteó y con su mirada buscó al pequeño Ekko, uno de los pocos que quedaban en la sala real.

"Ven" le dijo extendiendo su mano y abrazando al niño cuando llegó hasta ella "Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero debes esconderte ahora. Sube a la torre donde se encuentra tu habitación y quédate allí hasta que todo termine"

"Pero quiero ayudarte" refunfuñó, suplicante.

"Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Ekko. Es muy peligroso que permanezcas aquí. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"

Despidiéndolo con otro fuerte abrazo, lo entregó a Algira. Eran personas muy importantes para ella y los protegería a ambos a toda costa.

Cuando el pequeño hubo abandonado el salón, la joven comenzó a colocarse su armadura con la ayuda de su paje. Había sido hecha especialmente para ella. Su brillo era impresionante y sus detalles dorados y grabados la embellecían aun más.

Una vez en su lugar, Ashe tuvo que aceptar que se veía bastante imponente en ella. La última persona que quedaba allí se acercó a la reina.

"Has llegado muy lejos. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Mereces poder disfrutar todo esto"

Ashe notó como Desnia le hablaba con una voz cargada de afecto y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la joven cedió a sus impulsos y estrechó a la hechicera en un fuerte y sentido abrazo.

"Cuídate tu también" le dijo la muchacha "Aun tienes mucho que enseñarme"

La mujer asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Los largos rizos dorados que enmarcaban su rostro y sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas parecían brillar más esa tarde.

"Lo haré. Sé exactamente cuál es mi lugar, mi misión dentro de esta batalla"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les parece hasta ahora?
> 
> El próximo será el último capítulo!


	14. Los designios del destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, último capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el final.

"Todo está listo. Cuando des la señal, siete de los galeones desembarcarán en la costa, el resto atacará por los muelles"

Katarina le daba los últimos detalles a su hermano que, junto a Eylack, aguardaban en el camarote.

"Bien. No importa cuánto se hayan preparado, nadie puede resistir las fuerzas de Duatros" el rey sonrió con perverso placer ante su aseveración.

"Mi señor, ¿los generales podrán hacerlo sin sus órdenes?" preguntó Eylack con su voz melosa y lisonjera.

"Por supuesto. Son guerreros experimentados. Además, si tenemos éxito en nuestra misión, lo que hagan los guerreros me tiene sin cuidado"

Los dos hermanos ya estaban ataviados en sus ropas de guerra; el brujo, sin embargo, solo vestía su larga y oscura capa. Todos estaban listos para salir del barco, pero tomarían un camino distinto al del resto de las tropas.

"Da la orden para que comiencen la invasión. Luego regresa aquí inmediatamente" le ordenó a Katarina, quien cumplió la orden recibida sin dudar.

La muchacha, después de pensarlo incansablemente, finalmente había elegido. Había comprendido que su lugar en el mundo era una cuestión de elección propia y se mantendría firme a su decisión. Minutos después, cuando cada soldado y cada shotnar estaba en su puesto, Katarina regresó.

Eylack hizo una extraña mueca al verla llegar y luego se retiró al rincón más oscuro.

"Síganme" le dijo desde las sombras.

Ambos se internaron en las sombras que rodeaban al brujo y las visiones comenzaron a llegar. Las almas de los condenados los observaban, suplicando algunos, mientras atravesaban su atajo por el inframundo. El eco de los lamentos y gritos de dolor los siguieron aún cuando salieron de las sombras en una pequeña habitación llena de cristales y vajillas. Estaban en el castillo de Vanaheim.

"Tú vienes conmigo" le dijo Swain a su hermana, empujándola hacia la puerta. "Y tú" dirigiéndose a Eylack "ya sabes que hacer". El hechicero asintió. En el momento en que puso un pie en el castillo, había percibido presencia de la persona que buscaba. De pronto, el brujo se vio envuelto en un aura oscura y vibrante mientras salía del cuarto en busca de su presa.

Atravesó un par de corredores hasta dar con una enorme puerta blanca. Podía sentirla del otro lado. No lograría esconderse por mucho tiempo más, pensó con deleite mientras irrumpía en el salón.

Desnia se encontraba sentada en los escalones del trono, en la sala real.

"Te estaba esperando" le dijo sonriendo al ponerse de pie. Eylack se sorprendió pero fue rápido al reaccionar. Apenas la hechicera había dado unos pasos, gritó:

"Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi libro"

La visión de Desnia se tiñó de un rojo muy parecido a la sangre. Apenas podía moverse. La maldición que Eylack había puesto sobre ella le drenaba las energías poco a poco. La mujer sonrió.

"Ya he visto este truco antes. _Keown Wyn_ " susurró.

Una luz blanca como la nieve cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que la maldición se rompiera en una onda de energía a su alrededor.

"Ahora es mi turno. ¡ _Krias Bren_!"

La bola de energía golpeó el pecho de Eylack en un golpe limpio y certero. Pero su efecto fue nulo. Él rió.

"Con esa clase de magia no conseguirás hacerme ni un rasguño". Su carcajada inundó el salón proyectando ecos entre las columnas que lo recorrían.

"Aunque hayas destruido mi libro, aún me quedan algunas cosas que puedo enseñarte"

Extendió sus brazos hasta su mayor amplitud.

"Mis bestias quieren conocerte"

A esa altura, la voz del brujo era un extraño sonido que distaba de cualquier voz humana. Sus ojos eran completamente negros y las venas de su sien eran visibles a través de su piel. Seguido de un temblor que sacudió la tierra, la túnica del hechicero se abrió lentamente. Dos figuras parecieron salir del interior del mismo Eylack. Pero no eran los shotnar que Desnia hubiera esperado, eran cosas mucho más horribles. Dos golems completamente deformes y putrefactos aparecieron en la sala. Sus cuerpos estaban formados por colgajos de carne pútrida que caía a jirones a medida que se acercaban a Desnia.

"¿Sabes? Tus criaturas son un asco" respondió la mujer frunciendo el entrecejo en señal de evidente disgusto. "Ahora tendré que limpiar el piso. ¡ _Dexio Faer_!"

Parecía que Desnia hubiera estado guardando el poder del viento en las palmas de sus manos. Cuando estuvieron extendidas y en dirección a los golems, un vendaval intenso e incesante se dirigió hacia ellos.

Aunque la hechicera sabía que era un conjuro difícil de controlar, no dudó ni un segundo en aumentar su poder al máximo. Concentró su energía en una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que impulsó a las bestias contra la pared más cercana. Al estrellarse contra el sólido muro, los golems se destruyeron en mil pedazos.

"Espero que no invites a más de tus apestosos amigos. Esto es entre tú y yo" dijo una Desnia jadeante por el esfuerzo pero feliz al ver el asombro reflejado en el rostro de su oponente.

* * *

Meric volteó hacia el castillo. A lo lejos se erguía ese gigante de piedra blanca como las nubes. Sus manos y su espada estaban manchadas de sangre. Él, junto con los demás guerreros de Vanaheim habían resistido el primer ataque de los invasores. Estaba aliviado pero más que nada, sorprendido. Nunca imaginó presenciar lo que unos momentos atrás había visto.

La primera oleada de guerreros llegó a la costa en decenas pequeños botes. Los salvajes soldados atacaron despiadadamente. El eco de la batalla aun sonaba en sus oídos, traído por cada ola que llegaba a la costa. El ejército de Vanaheim, que esperaba en la bahía, era más numeroso. Muchos hombres de distintos poblados se les habían unido para resistir la invasión. Así fue como la primera oleada de hombres fue repelida. Cuando Meric comenzaba a reunir a sus caballeros nuevamente para enfrentar al segundo grupo de hombres que se acercaba, nada sucedió. Los botes que trasportaban a los guerreros desde los galeones hasta la costa se habían detenido a mitad del trayecto. El herrero buscó con la mirada los muelles en el puerto. Los tres barcos que habían intentado amarrar allí ardían bajo poderosas llamas que se desplegaban en las cubiertas, cubriendo las velas y el casco, a riesgo de hundirse de un momento a otro. Los caballeros que aun quedaban de pie eran pertenecientes a Vanaheim.

Aun así, Meric no podía entender lo que había sucedido con el resto de los hombres de Duatros que, desde los atestados botecitos, los observaban.

"No puede ser", pensó mientras elevaba la mirada hacia el castillo.

"¡Dios mío!" dijo de repente "Degorios, ven aquí"

Un caballero alto, de tes morena y musculoso se le acercó.

"Reúne a veinte de tus mejores hombres, iremos al castillo. La reina está en peligro.

* * *

Katarina y Swain ascendían las escalinatas de una de las torres, tres escalones a la vez. Sus armaduras resonaban contra la piedra bajo sus pies.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?" preguntó la princesa entre jadeos, esa escalera no parecía tener fin.

"Está escondida allí arriba, lo sé"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Será más útil que yo busque en otro lado"

"Sólo lo sé" Swain, perdiendo la paciencia, se detuvo abruptamente y empujó a su hermana contra la pared. "Siento su presencia. La mocosa se encuentra al final de esta escalera y tú vienes conmigo"

La muchacha no pudo contradecirlo, agachó su cabeza y lo siguió hasta el final de la escalera donde una puerta trampa los esperaba.

"No podrás escaparte esta vez..." murmuró Swain al abrir la puerta. La cegadora luz solar los recibió cuando cruzaron por ella.

Era una torre de vigilancia, los bloques de piedra que formaban su techo deban lugar al amplio cielo claro de esa tarde. Cuando los hermanos pudieron ver con mayor nitidez, distinguieron una esbelta figura que los observaba desde el otro extremo de la torre.

"Los estaba esperando" dijo Ashe. Su voz sonaba pausada y serena.

"Maldita, por fin te encontré"

El rostro de Swain, surcado por una horrenda y profunda cicatriz, se deformó al sonreír ante su inminente victoria. Ya no había nadie que lo alejara de su objetivo. Estaba sola, sin los guardianes de los que hablaba la profecía.

"No tienes a nadie que te proteja esta vez" se burló "Katarina..."

La joven se volteó al oír su nombre. El perfil del monstruo que se hacía llamar rey, el que su madre alguna vez temió y que acabó con la vida de Gliont, se recortó contra el cielo que tenía detrás.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de maldad.

"Es tu turno de demostrar de qué lado estás. Mátala"

Ashe, a lo lejos, sonrió. Era de esperarse esa reacción de tan despiadado ser.

"Dime, niña, ¿Dónde están tus guardianes cuando los necesitas?"

"Mis guardianes ya cumplieron su función. Me dieron todo cuanto necesitaba para vencerte. Ahora, todo depende de mí.

La princesa había comenzado a acortar la distancia que la separaba de Ashe.

"Tú sola, no tienes nada" comentó Swain con malicia.

"Te equivocas" Katarina se había detenido a unos pasos de Ashe "Ella me tiene a mí"

Desenfundó sus dagas y se abalanzó contra su hermano que alcanzó a alzar su espada justo en el momento en que una mortal estocada era lanzada hacia él.

"Siempre supe que eras una traidora cobarde" gritó Swain.

"El traidor eres tú, pagarás por lo que hiciste a nuestro padre"

La princesa volvió a erigir su espada y envistió nuevamente al rey que, esta vez, la estaba esperando.

* * *

Desnia observaba el cadáver del hechicero que yacía en medio de la sala real. Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido. Las ropas hechas jirones se adherían a su cuerpo a causa del sudor.

El Nigrican había sido un formidable adversario y, como su enemigo natural, le había resultado muy difícil vencerlo. Una prueba de ello estaba en su hombro, donde un profundo tajo aun supuraba el veneno que le había lanzado entre hechizo y hechizo.

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser devorada por las sombras que él había convocado. Por suerte, contaba con la ventaja de que conocía el terreno en el que se desarrollaba la batalla, el salón real estaba muy bien iluminado y Eylack, al nutrirse de la oscuridad, estuvo en desventaja desde el principio.

Sonrió satisfecha ante su logro pero aun había algo más importante que hacer. Aunque había empelado la mayoría de sus fuerzas para derrotar al brujo, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la torre del castillo.

* * *

Meric y otros veinte hombres recorrían a toda velocidad las calles de la ciudadela. Al igual que Desnia, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, en la torre donde sabía que Ashe estaría esperando a Swain y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, él ya estaba allí.

Apresuró su marcha. El corazón parecía querer escaparse a través de la pechera de su armadura. Debía llegar lo más pronto posible, esta vez no la abandonaría.

* * *

"Es inútil que continúes con esto" le decía Swain a su hermana entre los ruidos de sus afiladas armas colisionando "Mi ejército te destruirá tarde o temprano"

"Ese es uno de tus tantos errores" rió la muchacha "Jamás te importó lo que quería tu pueblo, y ellos desean paz"

"Yo decido qué es lo que quieren!"

"Ese es otro de tus errores. Mira hacia la costa"

Manteniendo la guardia en alto, el rey de Duatros divisó sus fuerzas de reojo. Al contrario de lo que había esperado ver, no había ninguna batalla librándose en aquel momento. Tres de sus galeones, los que amarraron en el puerto, eran inmensas bolas de fuego que flotaban precariamente cerca de la costa. El resto de sus hombres, aun en los botes, permanecían inmóviles.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo?"

"Están eligiendo" respondió Ashe tranquilamente. Ella también estaba observando la misma imagen que Swain y sonreía ampliamente.

"¿Qué están eligiendo?"

"Entre una vida de guerra y conquista y una vida pacífica y feliz. Tu pueblo es más inteligente de lo que pensabas, ¿verdad? Ellos han escogido su propio destino"

"Así es, comenzando por no seguir tus órdenes" agregó Katarina.

"Maldita bastarda" aulló rabioso y atacó a la joven con todas sus fuerzas.

Swain y Katarina comenzaron a combatir ferozmente. Los dos guerreros luchaban a muerte sabiendo exactamente cuánto estaba en juego. Ashe también desenvainó su espada, era SU obligación terminar con él así que se unió a la contienda.

Por más que las dos jóvenes eran muy buenas, Swain se libraba fácilmente de sus ataques. Con un ágil movimiento empujó a Katarina que perdió el equilibrio y se derrumbó en el suelo. Con el revés de su mano golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Ashe y ella también cayó. La princesa se levantó rápidamente al ver que su hermano afirmaba el agarre de su espada y se acercaba a la muchacha. Pero el hombre la estaba esperando. Rechazó la hoja de la daga de su hermana menor, bajando su guardia. Luego, con una fría sonrisa en su rostro, hundió el filo de su arma en el cuerpo de la joven.

Ashe vio como la espada del rey atravesaba el abdomen de Katarina. Sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho que se acrecentó en cuestión de instantes y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente, se arrastró hasta el arco y flechas que había dejado cerca, en caso de necesitarlos. Ni siquiera se puso de pie para disparar con mayor comodidad, simplemente tensó la cuerda al máximo. Unas llamas azules comenzaron a arder en la punta de la flecha que había escogido, pero ella no se dio cuenta, en su mirada estaba grabada la imagen de Swain atacando a Katarina, a uno de sus guardianes.

La energía que circulaba por su cuerpo estaba a punto de salirse de control. Era una mezcla de ira, dolor y venganza, pero sobre todo dolor y angustia por la muchacha que permanecía inmóvil con el frío acero atravesando su cuerpo.

"No debiste tomar este camino" murmuró Ashe entre dientes "Ahora... ¡Lo pagarás!"

No había terminado de pronunciar la frase, cargada de emociones, cuando la flecha salió disparada, envuelta en un haz de luz.

La sonrisa de Swain se borró inmediatamente. La flecha se incrustó profundamente en su pecho y las llamas azules se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo, congelándolo por completo.

Katarina, a pesar del dolor que a cada instante amenazaba con desvanecerla, extrajo la espada de Swain de su propio cuerpo y asestó un certero golpe a la congelada figura que solía ser su hermano. El rey de Duatros se deshizo en miles de pedazos que se regaron por el suelo de la torre. El sol de la tarde comenzó a derretirlos inmediatamente. Swain finalmente había sido destruido.

La princesa cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, sin poder sostenerse más de pie.

Ashe corrió y alcanzó a tomarla antes de que el resto de su cuerpo tocara el piso.

Desnia y Meric, que se habían encontrado camino a la torre, ascendieron rápidamente los últimos escalones y abrieron la puerta trampa con estruendoso golpe. En el exterior encontraron a Ashe quien tenía en sus brazos a una moribunda Katarina. Ambas estaban heridas pero la princesa corría más peligro.

La hechicera se arrodilló junto a ellos, Ashe acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha dulcemente.

"Te ayudaré a curarla, todo saldrá bien" le dijo Desnia en un susurro.

Ashe recostó con mucho cuidado a Katarina sobre el suelo de la torre y tomó la alforja con agua que Desnia le alcanzaba. Extendieron las manos sobre la muchacha convaleciente y comenzaron a encantar el líquido transparente, confiriéndole poderes curativos. Entre ambas mujeres consiguieron devolverle la salud a la joven princesa hasta que ésta pudo ponerse de pie por sí misma. Su herida era profunda por lo que tardaron mucho tiempo en conseguirlo, cuando levantaron la vista se encontraron con Algira y Ekko que lucían preocupados pero felices de que todo haya terminado.

Cuando Katarina se incorporó, intentó dar unos pasos pero aun estaba débil y se tambaleó levemente. Todos intentaron asistir a la joven pero Ashe estaba allí para sostenerla.

"Te ayudaré a caminar" le dijo al oído.

La muchacha sonrió y rodeó los hombros de Ashe con sus brazos, acercándola a ella.

* * *

"Están listos para ti" dijo Meric, irguiéndose de satisfacción ante el paso de la nueva reina.

Ashe le dirigió una brillante sonrisa mientras se dirigía a uno de los balcones del castillo que daba a los jardines reales, donde todo su pueblo la esperaba.

El herrero recordó cuán rápido habían subido esas benditas escaleras el día anterior, todavía no podía reponerse de la ola de alivio que lo asaltó al ver a la chica sana y salva. Ahora, la veía a punto de dirigirse a su pueblo, en esa maravillosa túnica blanca que había costado horas de charla para convencerla de usar y no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

Formando parte de su séquito, la siguió hasta el balcón junto a Desnia quien caminaba aferrada al brazo del caballero, y Ekko que iba de la mano de Algira. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Meric se detuvo y puso su dedo índice en el pecho de la muchacha que venía tras él.

"Si alguna vez la veo sufrir por tu culpa, entonces me conocerás enfadado. Te estaré vigilando"

Katarina sonrió francamente. La preocupación del caballero por Ashe era admirable.

"No se preocupe, no pretendo hacerla sufrir"

"Bien" dijo el caballero seriamente y con un asentimiento siguió su camino.

"No deberías hablarle así a la reina de Duatros" le susurró Desnia al oído.

"Mejor que esa jovencita cumpla con su palabra o no habrá corona que me detenga cuando quiera patearle su real trasero"

La hechicera intentó disimular la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su boca ante la actitud sobreprotectora de Meric.

"Bienvenidos" dijo Ashe, fuerte y claro, a la muchedumbre que se había reunido a los pies del balcón. Algunos soldados de Duatros también estaban allí.

"Sé que están enterados de los acontecimientos de los últimos días" los murmullos recorrieron el mar de personas que habían acudido a los jardines del castillo "Muchos de ustedes aun no pueden creer que esté con vida, habiendo vivido tanto tiempo bajo las mentiras de Jarvan. Por eso estoy aquí hoy"

Ekko se acercó a Ashe cargando a Gἑrỡs en sus manos. La chica la tomó con cuidado, recién ahora podía valorar la espada por lo que realmente era. La admiró entre sus manos una vez más antes de darle su verdadero uso. Extendió su brazo con la espada hacia el cielo.

"¡Mi nombre es Ashe, hija del rey Deyan y la reina Abbigail, legítima heredera del reino de Vanaheim!"

Cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios, la joven sintió como Gἑrỡs comenzaba a vibrar en su mano.

La hoja se tornó de un color rojo incandescente y unas letras extrañas se grabaron en el metal, era el lenguaje de los antiguos.

" _Inn Helgi Hjalti_ ", "Espada Sagrada"

Debajo de la inscripción, el símbolo de Vanaheim apareció, brillando más que el sol de esa mañana. Ashe aun no había salido de su asombro cuando la multitud de personas que observaban la espada estalló en vítores y aplausos. La algarabía reinó entre los aldeanos al contemplar a su legítima regente.

* * *

"No tenías qué venir sola" la voz de Katarina interrumpió el silencio que la había rodeado por horas en aquel paraje inhóspito. Ashe estaba sentada al pie de las tumbas de sus padres, en una de las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad. Todo Vanaheim era visible desde allí. El castillo, a lo lejos, se erguía como figura de reparo y seguridad para su pueblo.

"No quería molestarte" le dijo honestamente "Además, era algo que tenía que hacer sola. Había muchas cosas que quería decirles pero, sobre todo quería pedirles perdón. Todos estos años los odié por abandonarme cuando lo único que hicieron fue dar su vida por mí"

"No creo que sea necesario que les pidas disculpas, ellos jamás te culparían por sobrevivir" le dijo sentándose junto a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos. Ambas permanecieron en silencio por largo rato.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba de tu lado?" preguntó la reina Duatros de repente.

"¿Por qué crees que lo sabía?"

"Estabas muy tranquila. Éramos dos guerreros contra una sola chica, después de todo"

Ashe entornó los ojos en un simulado enojo.

"Primero, mi querida reina, yo podía arreglármelas contra dos guerreros sin ningún problema. Segundo, lo vi en tus ojos"

"¿En mis ojos?"

"Sí, por más que te empeñes en poner tu cara de asesina mala y despiadada, tus ojos están llenos de bondad"

"Vaya, no sabía que podías decir tanto de mí con solo mirarme a los ojos"

"Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo" le contestó la joven seriamente.

Katarina rió.

"Eres muy especial, ¿lo sabías?"

"Lo sé, hasta han escrito una profecía sobre mí"

Ashe no pudo evitar que su buen humor se hiciera presente. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno. Pero Katarina no se molestó, estalló en una alegre carcajada. Ashe también rió. Ambas estaban felices, se habían quitado un peso que descansaba sobre sus hombros hacía demasiado tiempo.

Lo que le pesaba a Ashe no era la responsabilidad de la profecía sino su propio pasado. Si no sabía quién era, no podría construir su destino.

Las preocupaciones de Katarina eran distintas, su carga era no saber cómo construir ese destino, pero gracias a la muchacha que tenía en sus brazos, eso había cambiado.

El mundo, desde esa mañana, era distinto. Cada ser había despertado con la esperanza de que un nuevo y mejor futuro esperaba por ser escrito.

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus opiniones así me ayudan a mejorar como escritora. :)


End file.
